Precuela: Historias del Dulce Reino
by Elize Bright
Summary: (ESCRITO ANTES DEL EPISODIO "BONNIBEL BUBBLEGUM" (T9E4) ¿Cómo fue la amistad entre la Dulce Princesa y Marceline? Sin duda alguna, ellas y otros personajes vivieron muchas aventuras que no se conocían... hasta el día de hoy. (Continuación de Sugarless y precuela de la serie.)
1. Episodio 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Hora de Aventura son marcas registradas y no son de mi propiedad, todos los derechos pertenecen a _Cartoon Network_ y demás empresas asociadas. Esta historia fue basada en diversos medios de la franquicia y fue elaborada por diversión sin fines de lucro.

 **Dulces vacaciones**

El ambiente estaba oscuro puesto que el sol se había ocultado desde hace rato, y Bonnibel estaba sentada frente al lago de mantequilla sosteniendo una caña de pescar, había pescado toda la tarde y no había atrapado nada, al principio le pareció una actividad interesante, pero ahora no sabe cómo soporto tanto tiempo allí.

—¿No es divertido?— preguntó Gumbald a su sobrina—Tomarse un merecido descanso después de toda esa locura que provocaron los chicos del baño—

—Supongo que si, pero aún me preocupa el reino—

—Estará bien, después de todo dejaste a los policías de elite cuidando y ya no hay chicos del baño—

—Pero no supervisando la construcción—

—Te preocupas demasiado, deja que todo siga su curso, así que relájate—

Bonnibel siguió mirando su caña, pero solo unos minutos después escucho una voz familiar.

—Hola princesa, Sr. Gumbald— saludo Marceline mientras cargaba un par de bolsas dejando ver que traía algunos tomates

—Marceline, me alegra que estés aquí, creí que los banana guardias que envié a darte el mensaje de que descansaría algunos días en casa de mi tío hubiesen fallado su misión—

La chica vampiro se quedó en silencio y dijo

—No me llego ningún mensaje, vine aquí porque iba a ir al reino a visitarte, pero te vi aquí.—

Gumbald y Bonnibel se miraron, y ella saco una libreta y anoto en su lista de cosas por hacer:

"Hacer 4 banana guardias nuevos"

—¿Cómo crees que vaya la construcción del reino?— pregunto la chica vampiro sentándose al lado de su amiga.

—Espero que bien, ordene a los mineros que extrajeran terrón de azúcar y lo transportaran al reino, y uan asi, yo debería estar vigilando—

—Y yo le digo a Bonnibel que se preocupa demasiado, tiene a los policías, a los guardianes de chicle y al gran maestro constructor—

—Tu tío tiene razón debes relajarte, descansar unos días y alejarte de los problemas, como yo, se terminaron los vampiros y los oozers y ahora me siento más libre, hasta fui a un lugar en el que pase parte de mi infancia.—

—¿A dónde?—

—A un centro comercial destruido, si quieres algún día vamos, y te mostrare el lugar en el que viví antes que la cueva. —

—Me parece buena idea, de hecho podríamos aprovechar estos días...—

—¡Atrape uno!—Exclamó Gumbald.

El enrollaba su anzuelo pero el pez daba mucha pelea.

—Eres difícil, pero no podrás contra este veterano—La caña estaba tan curveada que parecía que se iba a romper en cualquier momento. Gumbald hacia mucho esfuerzo, ante la mirada de Marceline y Bonnibel hasta que en un momento, Gumbald fue jalado al interior del lago de mantequilla.

—¡Tío!—Dijo la princesa poniéndose de pie y soltando su caña.

Espero unos segundos pero al ver que su tío no salía, se remango y se aventó al lago.

—¡Bonnibel aguarda!— dijo Marceline que salto al lago transformándose en un tiburón con cuernos.

—Creo que llegaremos más rápido así, sujétate—

—Buena idea—

Bonnibel tomó aire y se sujetó de la aleta dorsal y se sumergieron, a pesar de ser un lago de mantequilla, la visibilidad era buena. Al sumergirse Bonnibel dio una mirada general al lago para ver si encontraba a su tío, pero en vez de eso alcanzo a ver un agujero, le señalo a Marceline el lugar y entraron en él, y al salir a tomar aire vieron que se trataba de una caverna subterránea.

Bonnibel salió para explorar la cueva al igual que Marceline.

—¿Crees que tu tío este por aquí?—

Bonnibel miro al suelo y vio la caña de su tío

—Está aquí—Dijo con recelo. —Hay que buscarlo no debe estar lejos. —

Caminaron a través de las cuevas hasta que llegaron a un doble camino

—¿por dónde?—

—Me arriesgare a ir por la izquierda—Dijo Bonnibel.

Caminaron mientras la gran líder recordaba cuando era pequeña, como intentaba proteger a Neddy, pero no sabía qué hacer para ponerlo a salvo, pasaba casi todo el día succionando del árbol y produciendo jugo de dulce, pero allí estaba expuesto a muchos peligros, así que cuando llegaba la noche ella cantaba para que siguiera el sonido y entrara a la pequeña cueva en la que vivían. Ella siempre buscaba la forma de ponerse ambos a salvo, y sentía también una gran curiosidad por el mundo que la rodeaba y quería saber más de él, pero no podía por que debía cuidar a Neddy.

Un día ella estaba corriendo tras de su hermano que había visto un pájaro y se asustó, trato de alcanzarlo, hasta que en un momento vio que había una red sobre él, apenas vio la situación en la que estaba su hermano y corrió a ayudarlo, pero justo antes de llegar a ella también le cayó encima una red.

Trato de salir pero solo se enredaba más, hasta que escucho alguien le hablo, era un hombre de aspecto mayor.

—¡Hey tú no eres un terrible monstruo!...—Dijo en tono bromista—Aguarda, tu eres Bonnibel, te he estado buscando desde hace tiempo— dijo con alegría.

—¿Quién es usted?—

—Soy tu tío abuelo Gumbald, fui al edificio en el que estaba mi sobrina la madre goma y me hablo de ti y de Neddy, también me pidió que los cuidara. —

Bonnibel miraba a Gumbald en silencio

—Andando, liberare Neddy y los llevare a mi cabaña—

Gumbald saco el hacha y rompió la red, trato de tomar en sus brazos a Neddy que aún era pequeño pero él no se dejó.

—¿Que le ocurre?—

—Está asustado, lo dormiré para poder llevarlo—

Bonnibel le canto y se quedó dormido, permitiéndole a Gumbald cargarlo. Fueron hasta su cabaña al llegar el veterano lo puso en un tapete junto a la chimenea, y preparo algo en la cocina.

—Siéntate, y come anda— dijo Gumbald a su sobrina.

— ¿Qué es esto?— pregunto Bonnibel algo desconcertada.

—Es espagueti, aprendí a prepararlo mientras estuve en la guerra de perros contra lluviacornios—

—¿Estuviste en una guerra?—

—Si, yo era un rastreador experto del lado de los lluviacornios, y viajé por muchas partes del mundo después de que me reclutaron. —

—¿Y como conoces a la madre goma de la cual salimos Neddy y yo?—

—Es mi sobrina, y después de retirarme de la guerra busque a la familia y ella me hablo de ti y de Neddy así que decidí buscarlos para ponerlos a salvo, este lugar es peligroso, y más con ese clima frio que hay— respondió Gumbald.

—Lo sé, de hecho he intentado construir un refugio en el cual Neddy este cómodo succionando nutrientes de un árbol de caramelo, pero no logro avanzar, todos los refugios caen al más mínimo viento—Suspiró.

Gumbald miro a la pequeña niña y dijo.

—¿Entonces te ayudare a crear algo mejor que un refugio, que tal un reino?—

—¿Un qué?—

—Un reino, y tu podrías ser la princesa, y yo tu consejero—

—Se escucha interesante.—

—Entonces come y descasa, tenemos mucho que planear para mañana—

— ¡De acuerdo!—

Bonnibel comió el espaguetti y dijo

—Es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida— exclamo Bonnibel.

—Me alegra que te guste hay más si quieres servirte más—

—Gracias— y continuo comiendo.

Marceline y la gran líder buscaban en la cueva cuando de pronto escucharon a Gumbald gritar

—¿Eres tú, como me encontraste? ¡Déjame ir!—

—Es por aquí hay que apresurarnos— dijo Bonnibel.

Mientras corrían llego otro recuerdo de cuando su tío le estaba ayudando en una etapa temprana del reino.

—Cortar árboles, cortar árboles, me encanta cortar árboles— decía Gumbald feliz dando hachazos

—Es suficiente el diámetro de tierra firme al fin tiene el tamaño adecuado. —

Gumbald al escuchar a su sobrina dejo el hacha cruzo las brazos y dijo enojado

—Yo quería talar más árboles —

—No tío, debemos cuidar esos árboles de algodón de azúcar, solo quitaremos los que sean necesarios, para evitar un desastre. Además, según mis cálculos el terreno ya tiene el tamaño apropiado—

—Está bien— dijo Gumbald recogiendo su hacha aun enojado.

—No te enojes tío, mira traje sándwiches, sé que te gustan mucho— Gumbald olvido su enojo y corrió por su comida.

Mientras comían Bonnibel le dijo a su tío

—Encontré la forma de crear vida a partir del caramelo—

—¿Increíble, como lo hiciste?—

—Bueno tome una muestra de ADN tuya, mía y de Neddy, compare patrones, y con ingeniería genética cree formas de vida aparte— respondió con orgullo.

Gumbald no había entendido ni una sola palabra, así que se limitó a elogiar a su sobrina.

—¿Eres muy inteligente, donde aprendiste todo eso?—

—Después de que me enseñaste a leer, tome los libros de la biblioteca y habían algunos de matemáticas y ciencias—

—Ni siquiera me había detenido a hojearlos, los fui consiguiendo durante mis viajes durante la guerra entre perros y lluviacornios y los guardaba así como los obtenía— dijo masticando con indiferencia.

—Nunca me has platicado como fue tu vida mientras estabas en la guerra—

—No hay mucho que decir de mí, era un rastreador, me encargaba de encontrar las guaridas enemigas de los perros. —

—¿Y estabas del lado de los lluviacornios?—

—Así es, ellos me reclutaron cuando era joven, originalmente querían que fuera piloto de un platillo volador, pero llegaron a la conclusión de que era mejor para el rastreo—

—¿Increíble, y quien gano?—

—Aún no se termina la guerra, perros y lluviacornios siguen peleando en la dimensión de cristal—

—¡Increíble! ¿Espera, entonces por qué ya no estás en la guerra?—

—Por qué me retire después de una búsqueda exitosa de una base canina—

Dijo el veterano a su sobrina.

—Espero algún día ser como tú—

—Tú serás una gran princesa, y quien sabe, tal vez algún día pases de tener solo un simple reino y tengas un "imperio eterno". —

Bonnibel sonrió y empezaron a comer.

La gran líder volvió a la realidad, corría por la cueva para encontrar a su tío, hasta que en un momento vio su hacha en el suelo de la cueva.

La tomo y continuaron buscando, mientras Bonnibel revivía otro recuerdo.

Era de día y ella veía junto a su tío como la gente que ella creo trabajaba en la construcción del reino.

—De verdad lo hiciste, creaste ciudadanos—

—Y no solo eso, analice el jugo de dulce que libera Neddy, tiene las mismas propiedades que el agua, excepto que no puede beberse, así que decidí que el nombre químico será H dulce O—

—Estoy sorprendido, eres muy inteligente. — Dijo Gumbald con alegría la cual paso a ser tristeza y cabizbajo dijo—Eso significa que ya no me necesitas. —

—¿Que? ¡No! Tío eso no es verdad, tú eres mi tío y eres irremplazable, es más, creo que es buen momento para decirte que decidí que te nombrare campeón del reino—

—Qué?— pregunto Gumbald incrédulo

—Así es, tú serás quien me ayude a proteger el reino—

El veterano estaba sin palabras.

—Será fácil para ti que eres un veterano— concluyo la gran líder.

Gumbald miro hacia abajo y suspiro y la gran líder se dio cuenta de esto.

—¿Sucede algo?—

El veterano, tomo fuerza e hizo un saludo militar y respondió

—No, y no te fallare, Bonnibel, Dulce Princesa—

En ese momento Bonnibel salió de su recuerdo, porque habían llegado al lugar en el que estaba Gumbald, estaba atado a una silla y un lluviacornio con una chaqueta verde militar, lentes oscuros y de su cuello colgaba algo parecido a un pequeño radio, también era largo y con los colores del arcoíris oscuros, estaba frente al veterano y no se había dado cuenta de que las chicas habían llegado.

—¡Tío!—

—Bonnibel—

—Que hacen aquí— dijo el lluviacornio a través del radio que colgaba de su cuello.

—Deja ir al Sr. Gumbald— ordeno Marceline mientras convirtió su mano en garras y Bonnibel sacaba su pistola de rayos.

—Jamás, debo llevar a este desertor a una corte marcial— dijo el lluviacornio.

—¿De que hablas? Mi tío se retiró del ejercito hace mucho—

—¿Eso te dijo? Te engaño, él no se retiró, huyo de la guerra, era de hecho el peor rastreador que teníamos, pero era el último, y fallo cuando nos llevó a lo que el creyó que era un almacén canino, nos hizo destruir nuestro propio almacén porque creyó que era de los perros, después de eso huyo para evitar su juicio marcial por ineptitud!—

La gran líder no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, así que bajo su arma y se dirigió al veterano.

—Tío, ¿todo eso es verdad?—

Gumbald avergonzado miro al suelo y respondió

—Así es, era un terrible rastreador y también escape de la guerra—

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?—

—No quería que eso te causara algún problema, además creí que estaría a salvo en esta dimensión, lejos de los lluviacornios, pero ya vi que no, perdóname por decepcionarte de esta forma—

Marceline miraba la escena pero no sabía que hacer o cómo reaccionar, limitándose a mirar en silencio.

Bonnibel se alejó de su tío como fuera a dirigirse a la salida de la cueva, pero se detuvo antes de salir, suspiro

—Como la Dulce Princesa del Dulce Reino, le eh otorgado asilo político, ya que él es el campeón de mi reino, y por lo tanto exigió la libertad inmediata de mi tío. — dijo la gran líder con mucha autoridad

El lluviacornio se quedó en silencio hasta que rompió a carcajadas.

—Estamos en dimensiones diferentes, las leyes de tu reino no funcionan en la dimensión de cristal—

—Esto no es la dimensión de cristal. —

—De igual forma me lo llevare a su juicio marcial—

—No si puedo evitarlo—Dijo Bonnibel empezando a disparar con su pistola.

El lluviacornio empezó a moverse por toda la cueva mientras que el disparaba también a través de su cuerno.

Marcy ve y libera a mi tío por favor—

—No hay problema—

Mientras Bonnibel disparaba al escurridizo lluviacornio, la chica vampiro cortaba la soga con sus garras.

—Gracias—

— ¡alto ahí desertor!—

El lluviacornio empezó a dispararles rayos desde su cuerno. Y desapareció entre la pared.

—Cuidado los lluviacornio pueden volverse intangibles, podría salir de cualquier lado—

Todos estaban espalda buscando el posible lugar del cual saldría pero este los tomo por sorpresa saliendo del suelo justo abajo de Gumbald agarrándolo y llevándoselo con el mientras atravesaba la roca de la cueva.

—¡Tío!—

—Bonnie, sujétate rápido a el—

Ambas chicas agarraron al lluviacornios de una pata cada una volaron con él a través de la roca hasta que salieron a la superficie, y ya era de noche.

—Bonnie, tengo una idea, pero sujétate bien—

La gran líder asintió y Marceline se transformó en el minotauro demoniaco, permitió a Bonnibel subir a su espalda y aventó al lluviacornio hacia abajo, el cual soltó a Gumbald y Marceline lo atrapo antes de caer, mientras que el lluviacornio cayo contra el piso con mucha fuerza.

Este se disponía a escapar pero Bonnibel lo detuvo,

—No tan rápido. —Dijo apuntándole con su arma. —Quiero que te vallas y no vuelvas a molestar a mi tío, él es el campeón de mi reino, y si en algún momento vuelven a querer llevárselo, olvídense de mí y de mi reino como posibles aliados, me mantendré neutral, pero si regresan apoyare a los perros. Así que vete. — bajo el arma, y el lluviacornio aprovecho y salió volando de allí.

—¿Se encuentran todos bien?— pregunto Marceline

—Si—Respondió Bonnibel.

—Yo, lo siento.— dijo Gumbald—Te iba a decir la verdad, pero eras pequeña pero no quería que te desilusionaras, luego paso el tiempo y no vi necesidad de decírtelo, lo siento de verdad—

Bonnibel miro a su tío le sonrió y le entrego su hacha.

—Tío tal vez desertaste en el pasado, pero conmigo has demostrado ser un verdadero campeón, sin ti el reino habría caído ante los oozers, o mejor dicho el reino ni siquiera existiría—

Gumbald se puso de pie y tomo el hacha mientras que Bonnibel concluyo.

—Además cierta reina vampiro que conozco me enseño una valiosa lección: el pasado no define a una persona, si no las acciones del presente.—

Marceline sonrió al escuchar eso al igual que Gumbald.

—Serás una gran princesa—Fue lo único que atino a decir

—Ni lo menciones, vallamos a casa que tengo hambre—

—Preparare el espaguetti que te gusta dijo el veterano mientras caminaban, y creo que tengo algunas fresas y manzanas para ti Marcy, para que nos acompañes en la cena.—

—Eso se escucha bien.— respondió ella mientras todos iban a la cabaña.

Mientras tanto el lluviacornio volvía cansado a su base en la dimensión de cristal.

—¿Trajiste al desertor?— pregunto un lluviacornio con traje militar de gala.

—Negativo general, le otorgaron asilo político—

—¿Que? ¿Quién se lo otorgo?—

—La princesa de un reino que apenas está comenzando, ella lo llamo Dulce Reino—

—Con que el Dulce Reino... ese desertor al fin será útil, solo será cuestión de esperar, aunque sean cientos de años — se dijo a si mismo con una sonrisa malévola.

 **Continuara...**

 **¡Volvi!** y con la precuela de Hora de Aventura y continuación de Sugarless que les había prometido. Se que tarde demasiado, pero es por que suelo dejar para después todo pero mas vale tarde que nunca.

 **Aviso:** Como había mencionado antes en Sugarless, esta historia constara de episodios autoconclusivos, y sera mas larga, de 27 episodios, por lo tanto no sera semanal, sera cada 2 días: Martes, Jueves y Sábado, es decir un día si, un día no, e intentare subirlo por la tarde.

 **Segundo aviso:** solo tengo la mitad de los episodios terminados, así que al llegar al numero 13, habrá una pausa para terminar la segunda parte, que publicare aquí mismo, y esta vez si intentare aplicarme para terminar rápido lo que me falta. *Se pone una bolsa en la cabeza.

Si les gusta la historia dejen una review, que siempre se agradecen, e igual que la vez pasada responderé las preguntas de usuarios invitados en el próximo episodio y las de usuarios registrados por Mensaje Privado.

Pueden avisarme si detectan algun error de cualquier tipo lo corregire tan pronto como sea posible.

 **Recomendacion:** Si no has leído Sugarless, mi anterior fanfic, te sugiero que lo hagas para que puedas entender mejor esta historia.

 **ACTUALIZACION 18 DE SEPTIEMBRE 2017:**

 **(Alerta de Spoilers)**

Esta historia la escribí antes de que saliera el episodio de Bonnibel Bubblegum lanzado en septiembre del 2017. Desacreditan toda la trama de esta historia debido a que la cree creyendo que el Tío Gumbald era un buen hombre basado en la forma en que la princesa hablaba de él con lo que yo creí era nostalgia. Jamás pensé que hubiera sido creado por la princesa y para la forma física me base en este fanart para crearlo:

whoswho23 . deviantart art/Gumbald-and-Bonnie-374039451

Cuando escribí Sugarless y Precuela intente que fueran apegados a la serie, y mi marca personal es que mis Fanfics que no se alejen del medio original, y este lo hace, es totalmente contradictorio, así que les dejo aquí y en Sugarless una especie de "encuesta", escríbanme en los comentarios si quieren que reescriba la historia de Sugarless, y tal vez la historia de Precuela de una forma que sea acorde a la serie.

Eso es todo, se despide Elize Bright hasta el próximo episodio.

 **Redes sociales:**

Tumblr: elizebright

Ask: / ElizeBright

Twitter: Elize_Bright


	2. Episodio 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo de Hora de Aventura son marcas registradas y no son de mi propiedad, todos los derechos pertenecen a Cartoon Network y demás empresas asociadas. Esta historia fue basada en diversos medios de la franquicia y fue elaborada por diversión sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Buscando a Simon.**

Era de día y Gumbald estaba afuera de su cabaña sentado en una mecedora limpiando su hacha con un pañuelo, cuando de pronto vio a Marceline aterrizar.

—Hola Marceline, ¿buscas a Bonnibel?—

—Sr. Gumbald hola, si, vengo a verla. ¿Se encuentra aquí?—

—Si, está en el sótano, pasa—

Marceline entro y bajo al sótano donde vio a Bonnibel tecleando algo en una computadora.

—¿Qué haces Bonnie?—

—¡Marceline! no te escuche bajar— exclamo sorprendida la gran líder.

—¿Será porque casi siempre estoy flotando?—

Ambas chicas empezaron a reír

—En fin, debo continuar en el trabajo—

—¿Trabajo? ¿Que no estabas descasando?—

—Si, pero el reino aún está en construcción y yo debería estar allá, y como mi tío no me deja ir a revisar, busque otras cosas relacionadas al reino para mantenerlo seguro aun cuando no esté allí.—

—Y te veo ocupada, ¿Acaso encontraste algo?—

—Si, descubrí que en las montañas del norte, la temperatura está bajando más rápido de lo normal. —

—¿Y que tiene que ver con el reino?—

—Esas montañas están algo cerca del reino, así que tengo que ir a investigar para saber qué es lo que causa el frio, tal vez sea algo que puede afectar al reino—

—¿Significa que harás una excursión a las montañas del norte?—

—Así es, iré a tomar muestras meteorológicas para poder sacar una conclusión—

—¿Pero que le dirás a tu tío? Quiero decir… no creo que te deje ir si se entera que es trabajo.—

—Le diré que iré de excursión a relajarme—Se levantó se la silla y empezó a guardar cosas útiles en su mochila, entre ellos un medidor meteorológico fabricado por ella misma.

—Ya que lo mencionas, no hay nada más relajante que ir a una montaña con constantes tormentas de nieve— dijo la chica vampiro con cierta ironía.

—Te sorprenderías del concepto que mi tío tiene sobre relajarse—dijo tomando los radios de la mesa de trabajo y entregándole uno a Marceline.

—Por cierto, ya le puse una batería nueva a tu radio, esta durara más—

—¡Genial!—

—Entonces vamos a las montañas— dijo Bonnibel.

El trio conformado por una chica vampiro un veterano y una gran líder traían enormes suéteres para poder soportar el frio y atravesar las montañas cubiertas de nieve.

—¿Estas segura de que fue buena idea traer a tu tío?, me agrada, pero espero que su pasión por las hachas no nos meta en problemas—

— Tranquila, mi tío es un veterano de rastreo y ha llegado a rincones inexplorados del mundo, no me importa lo que haya dicho ese lluviacornio, además, aquí no hay árboles cerca—Luego se dirigió a su tío y le pregunto—Y bien tío ¿Cuál es el camino para llegar a la cima?—

—Es por aquí—Respondió con seguridad —¿Lo ves?—

Continuaron avanzando por las montañas hasta que en un momento los alcanzo una fuerte tormenta de nieve, dificultándoles el avance.

—¿Tío estas seguro de que este es el camino?— preguntó la princesa titiritando de frio.

—Si, espera, no, quiero decir... ya nos perdimos—

—¿Que? ¡Tío dijiste que conocías el camino para llegar a la cima!—

—Si, pero la última vez que vine a estas montañas fue hace décadas y no había tormenta nieve como ahora—

—Tío, ahora estamos perdidos, y atrapados en este lugar—

—Lo siento, mira el lado positivo, podemos quedarnos aquí, esperar a que la tormenta se detenga y dar por concluida la excursión—

Bonnibel se quedó en silencio, no le había dicho a su tío que iba por muestras meteorológicas para una investigación, así que no le podía reclamar nada, porque ella había mentido.

—Está bien, levantaremos el campamento aquí y regresaremos a casa cuando sea seguro—

Pusieron primero la casa de campaña de Gumbald, y cuando iban a levantar la otra la tormenta la voló lejos.

—Creo que olvide clavar la casa al suelo—Dijo Gumbald apenado con una risilla nerviosa.

Bonnibel suspiro y dijo

—Está bien, no importa, iré por ella, no tardo—

La gran líder se alejó de ellos y encontró la casa pronto, pero al ver que Marceline y Gumbald estaban entretenidos reforzando la casa de campaña de su tío, ella aprovecho y corrió lejos de su vista, saco los picos para escalar, y empezó a subir por la montaña tan rápido como pudo, ni siquiera se detuvo a poner sogas de seguridad.

Por su parte Gumbald y Marceline esperaban a la gran líder que aún no llegaba.

—Estoy preocupada, Bonnibel se fue hace rato y aun no vuelve. —

—Seguro que la casa de campaña es difícil de encontrar con esta tormenta— dijo Gumbald

Marceline empezó a sospechar el paradero de Bonnibel pero lo único que dijo a Gumbald fue

—Iré a ayudarla—

—De acuerdo, yo entrare a mi tienda, antes de que me de hipotermia—Dijo titiritando de frio

—De acuerdo—

Gumbald se metió a su tienda mientras que Marceline se fue, había avanzado algunos metros cuando vio tirada la casa de campaña y continúo avanzando solo para encontrar en la roca de la montaña agujeros que parecían hechos por un pico para escalar.

—Princesa— fue lo único que dijo al darse cuenta de que su amiga había decidió continuar el viaje sola.

Bonnibel subía a duras penas, la nieve cuando no le caía en la cara, la golpeaba por un costado haciéndola tambalearse temiendo caer y soltarse en cualquier momento.

—Debo continuar, es por el dulce reino— se decía así misma.

El frio era fuerte lo que dificultaba sus movimientos, pero ella no se rendía y seguía usando sus picos para avanzar, pero de pronto cuando volvió a clavar su pico en la roca, esta se quebró y se desprendió llevándose su pico en el acto, sosteniéndose solo de uno.

Ahora no podría continuar subiendo, así que se aferró al pico, con tan mala suerte, que la roca se quebró y la hizo caer al vacío, sin embargo, dejo de caer casi al instante y no se sentía lastimada, abrió los ojos y vio a Marceline que la sostenía entre sus brazos.

—¿Marceline?— preguntó Bonnibel incrédula.

—¿De verdad princesa, que sería de ti sin mí?—

La princesa sonrió y respndió

—No sé y no quisiera saberlo—

—En que estabas pensando al ir sola, y sin poner sogas—

—¿Sogas?—Dijo fingiendo demencia.

Marceline suspiró

—No se mucho de escalar pero sé que debes de poner cuerdas cada vez que avanzas, por si caes evitar que esto pase—

—¿Ya lo sé, es solo que debía subir antes de que me vieran tú o mi tío?—

—Entonces supongo que aun quieres ir a la cima de la montaña—

—Así es, solo tomare las muestras y nos iremos—

—Entonces te llevare—Marceline se transformó en murciélago y puso a Bonnibel sobre su espalda con la ayuda de su largo brazo—Sujétate—

La chica vampiro llego la cima en poco tiempo, aun cuando la tormenta no permitía a Marceline muy rápido.

Tan pronto como Bonnibel estuvo en el lugar, saco de su mochila los aparatos, que eran una vara de metal que terminaba en una espera y un pequeño monitor a la mitad el cual fue clavado por ella misma en la nieve y empezó a anotar lo que veía en el monitor.

Mientras tanto Marceline observaba el lugar, le recordaba el tiempo que paso con Simon, antes de que la corona lo consumiera obligándolo a abandonarla, sin embargo sus pensamientos serian interrumpidos por una risa loca y muy aguda.

—¿Escuchaste eso?—

—¿escuchar qué?— preguntó Bonnibel concentrada en su libreta.

En eso se escuchó la risa mucho más fuerte.

—De acuerdo, esta vez si lo escuche— dijo dejando de escribir.

Volvió a escucharse la risa, y Bonnibel sacó su pistola de rayos

—¿Quien está ahí?—Pregunto Bonnibel, pero no le respondían, solo se escuchaba la risa.

—Esto no me gusta nada—Dijo Marceline.

—Ni a mí—Dijo la gran líder. Seguían mirando por todos lados hasta que una ventisca de nieve las golpeo de frente, tirando el aparato de Bonnibel por la montaña

—¡Mi medidor!— exclamo Bonnibel al ver que su aparato había caído de la montaña.

—¿Quien anda ahí? ¡Sal o disparo!—

Se empezó a formar un molino de copos de nieve y en él se pudo ver alguien

—¡Soy yo, el único genial y magnifico Rey Helado del norte y voy a encontrar a una linda princesa para hacerla mi reina y que gobierne a mi lado!—

Dijo un hombre con una túnica azul barba y cabello largo y blanco.

Marceline estaba sin palabras. ¿Acaso era Simon? ¿Cómo era posible que siguiera vivo después de 100 años? ¿Acaso la corona le había otorgado inmortalidad? No lo sabía y aunque le dolía verlo así a una parte de ella le agradaba volver a verlo.

—Ya lo veremos—Dijo Bonnibel muy seria preparándose para dispárale.

—¡Bonnie no!—

Marceline desvió a la gran líder tirándola al suelo.

—¿Que te pasa?— preguntó la gran líder molesta.

—No lo lastimes, por favor—

—¿Porque? ¡Es solo un viejo loco!—

A Marceline le dolió escuchar esas palabras pero aun así trato de comprender a su amiga.

—Escucha, sé que luce algo loco, pero lo conozco, el me cuido cuando era tan solo una niña, intentare tranquilizarlo—

—¿Que? ¿Como es posible?—

—Es una larga historia, déjamelo a mí. —

Dijo Marceline levantándose de la nieve y dándole una mano a la gran líder para que se pudiera poner de pie.

—De acuerdo inténtalo, pero si no funciona, disparare— dijo Bonnibel preparando su pistola de rayos.

La chica vampiro voló hasta quedar a su altura y trato de hablar con él.

—¡Simon, soy yo! ¿Acaso no me recuerdas?—

El Rey Helado estaba preparándose para atacar, lanzando mas rayos de hielo pero se detuvo. Miro a Marceline vio sus colmillos y dijo

—¿Creo que si te recuerdo, eres la vampiresa de me dejo lamer sus botas?—

—¡No! Soy yo, Marcy, tú me cuidaste cuando me encontraste después de la guerra de los champiñones—

El Rey Helado se quedó pensando y dijo

—¿Acaso tú y yo salimos?—

Marceline se sonrojo al escuchar eso y miro a Bonnibel que observaba atenta la situación.

—¡No!, escúchame tú eras Simon Petrikov, un coleccionista de artefactos antiguos, pero la corona te volvió loco, y sobreviviste a la guerra gracias a los poderes que te dio, por favor concéntrate y recuerda quien eres en realidad—

—Yo... —Cerró los ojos con fuerza y en un intento de concentrarse, empezó a descender despacio hasta tocar la nieve.

—Eso, intenta concentrarte y recordar quien eres— dijo la chica vampiro que también había descendido junto con él.

—Marceline...—Dijo aun intentando concentrarse.

Bonnibel vio que mientras se concentraba, la tormenta de nieve se detuvo, cosa que anoto en su libreta. La chica vampiro por su parte se alegró de escucharlo intentar decir su nombre.

—Yo... soy...—

—Eres Simon, recuérdalo—Decía Marceline intentando apoyarlo

—Yo... yo... ¡soy el Rey Helado del norte!— dijo elevándose y volviendo a lanzar rayos congelantes.

—¡No! ¡Simon!—

Un rayo estuvo a punto de congelarla pero Bonnibel la quito y se cubrieron detrás de una roca.

—No funciono tu plan, ahora usare el mío—Dijo cargando su arma.

—Bonnie, por favor no lo hagas—

Dijo deteniéndola y haciéndola bajar el arma.—él es alguien importante para mí, así como lo es para ti tu tío, sin el yo no estaría aquí, por favor, no lo lastimes—

Bonnibel vio a Marceline, veía genuina preocupación en su cara, si ese tal Rey Helado significaba tanto para Marceline, así como su tío para ella, entonces no lo lastimaría.

—Está bien— dijo suspirando y guardando su arma.

En eso el Rey Helado disparo a la roca congelándola y haciendo salir a las chicas.

—Pero no pienso quedarme quieta a esperar a que nos congele—

Miro a su alrededor y busco una forma de detenerlo sin lastimarlo, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

—¡Marcy!, transfórmate en murciélago y vuela por donde yo te diga—

Marceline obedeció y Bonnibel subió a su espalda

—Congélanos si puedes— grito la gran líder para provocar al Rey Helado.

—¿Qué haces?—

—Tengo un plan ahora vuela en dirección al campamento—

—Como digas—

La chica vampiro voló y el Rey Helado disparaba rayos de hielo sin acertarles.

Cuando pudieron ver la casa de campaña de Gumbald, Bonnibel dijo a Marceline

—Detente y desciende. —La chica vampiro obedeció y bajaron junto al campamento y el Rey Helado las veía mientras volaba.

—¿Que sucede no pudieron huir de mi encanto?— preguntó el Rey Helado con burla

Bonnibel sacó su pistola y Marceline la vio.

—Bonnie dijiste que...—

—Confía en mí no lo lastimare—

—¿Crees que me detendrás con esa cosa?—

Bonnibel no se molestó en responder pero disparo, pasando el rayo junto a él sin atinarle, dándole a la nieve que estaba sobre la montaña detrás de él.

—Tienes muy mala puntería niña.—

—Yo tengo buena puntería, pero no era a ti a quien quise disparar—

—¿Qué?— el Rey Helado miro atrás de el solo para ver cómo le caía una gran ola de nieve encima la cual lo tiro al suelo y lo enterró. Bonnibel guardo su pistola y le dijo a Marceline

—Cumplí mi promesa, no lo lastime. —

—¿Que está ocurriendo aquí?— dijo Gumbald que salió de su casa de campaña al escuchar tanto escándalo. —¡Oigan miren! la tormenta de nieve se acabó. — dijo mirando a su alrededor.

—Eso es porque toda la tormenta era provocada por el— dijo la gran líder. Dirigiéndose al bulto de nieve y con ayuda de Marceline removiéndola para poder sacar a Simon.

—¿Rey Helado?— dijo Gumbald al verlo.

—¿Lo conoces?—Preguntó Bonnibel a su tío.

—Lo capturaron los lluviacornios para usar sus poderes congelantes contra los perros, pero escapo y fui el encargado de dirigir la expedición que lo rastrearía para capturarlo de hecho fue mi primer misión como rastreador. —

—¿Y que paso?—

—Nunca lo encontré, ni siquiera los demás rastreadores pudieron—

—¿Simon estas bien?—

—¿Que paso?— pregunto confundido agarrando su cabeza.

—Te cayo un bulto de nieve encima—

El Rey Helado aún estaba aturdido por el golpe, pero apenas vio a Bonnibel y el salió de la nieve y fue a coquetearle.

—Hola bella dama, permítame convertirla en mi reina, tendrás muchos pingüinos a tus ordenes si aceptas—Chasqueo los dedos y atrás de él llegaron un montón de pingüinos.

Bonnibel estaba inmóvil y no sabía que decir o cómo actuar ante tan incómoda situación, por su parte Gumbald y Marceline miraban la escena, pero fue Gumbald el que salió a la defensa de la gran líder

—Aléjate de mi sobrina— dijo encarando al Rey Helado con su hacha.

—Oblígame si puedes—

Gumbald preparaba su hacha mientras que el Rey Helado se alistaba para lanzar rayos de hielo.

—¡Basta!—Dijo Marceline separándolos.

—Simon, ya lo olvidaste tu no buscabas a la princesa, tú estabas... este…—

Marceline miro a su alrededor para improvisar una mentira y vio a los pingüinos.

—Tú estabas buscando un hogar para los pingüinos—

—¡Wak! ¡wak!—Graznó uno de ellos.

—¡Es verdad! por eso estaba haciendo caer mucha nieve para poder hacer esto—

Empezó a levitar levanto sus manos hacia arriba y la montaña empezó a temblar.

—¿Que está pasando?—Preguntó Bonnibel

De la nada se hizo en la montaña un pico de hielo con 3 agujeros.

Después el Rey Helado bajo sus manos y dijo

—Listo, eh creado un dulce hogar para mí y para mi futura reina— dijo con orgullo, pero al ver que todos lo veían con cara de pocos amigos dijo

—¡Pingüinos!, ¡Quise decir pingüinos, no reina!—

—¿Entonces ya no harás que baje la temperatura de estas montañas?— preguntó Bonnibel.

—No, a no ser que se empiece a derretir la nieve...—Dijo pensativo—Como sea, ya tengo un hogar en el cual vivir. Gunter andando— acto seguido tomo a uno de los pingüinos pero antes de salir volando miro a Bonnibel y le dijo con voz picara

—Adiós princesa— y le guiño el ojo después voló con el pingüino al interior de la montaña de hielo que había creado. Los demás pingüinos empezaron a subir por la montaña caminando por otro lado.

Marceline se quedó mirando al Rey Helado con nostalgia mientras el entraba a su montaña

—Simon...— suspiró.

—¿Estas bien Marceline?—

—Si, es solo que me alegra ver a Simon con vida después de todo este tiempo, pero me entristece verlo en ese estado.—

La gran líder se acercó a su amiga, puso su mano sobre el hombro y le dijo

—Estoy segura de que algún día el volverá a ser como antes, y si alguna ocasión me encuentro con una posible cura te lo hare saber—

—¿De verdad?—

—Si— respondió con una sonrisa.

De pronto Gumbald estornudó.

—Creo que me voy a resfriar— dijo soplándose la nariz con un pañuelo.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

Este fue el segundo episodio y espero que les haya gustado, creo que este fue el primer reencuentro entre Marceline y el Rey Helado después de que se separaran, así que díganme que les pareció :D

 **Reviews:**

LucyloquillaXD: ¡Gracias! Siempre intento que mis fanfics lo mas "canon" posible, así que el Bubbline sera similar al de la serie, es decir mucho subtexto. Jeje.

Sakata: Tambien eso espero :/

the killer: Si te recuerdo, gracias por tu bienvenida, y ahora tus preguntas

1.-Estos 2 fanfics son como yo **creo** que fue la relación de la Dulce Princesa y Marceline antes de la serie basándome en fuentes oficiales que complementan a la serie (juegos cómics libros etc.) y si con canon te refieres a que cuando termine de escribir Sugarless dije que habría segunda parte confirmada me refería a esta historia que estas leyendo ahora, que es como "Sugarless 2"

2.-Mi historia es Bubbline abordado desde una perspectiva de amistad, aqui las muestro como amigas, aunque quien sabe mas adelante, por que si, soy Bubbliner, pero quiero que mi fanfic sea apegado a la serie, tal vez no canon, por que un fanfic nunca sera canon pero si tener una esencia similar que es lo que yo busco.

Yo se que el Bubbline no es canon, se del tweet de Olivia Olson, pero como ya te había dicho antes el Bubbline me gusta sea canon o no, y si de alguna forma logro juntaras en una relación, en la segunda parte del fanfic, no las mostraría directamente como novias, aun cuando lo fueran (en este fanfic) las haría parecer amigas, por que esa es la esencia de la serie.

 **Redes Sociales:**

Tumblr: elizebright

Ask: / ElizeBright

Twitter: Elize_Bright


	3. Episodio 3

****Disclaimer:**** Los personajes y el mundo de Hora de Aventura son marcas registradas y no son de mi propiedad, todos los derechos pertenecen a _Cartoon Network_ y demás empresas asociadas. Esta historia fue basada en diversos medios de la franquicia y fue elaborada por diversión sin fines de lucro.

 **El caso de huevo robado**

Marceline estaba dentro de su cueva con su bajo y Schwabl estaba dormido al lado de ella, estaba apretando las clavijas de su bajo, puesto que este estaba desafinado y arruinaría sus canciones.

—Un poco más agudo—Dijo Marceline apretando la clavija y tocando una cuerda.

—¡Perfecto! listo para la nueva canción que compuse— se disponía a tocar pero en eso entro Bonnibel a la cueva

—¿Marceline? ¿Estás aquí?—

—¡Princesa! ¡Por aquí!—

—Hola, veo que estas tocando—

—En realidad estaba afinando el bajo, aun no tocaba. —

—¿Entonces no interrumpo nada?—

—Para nada— respondió Marceline con una sonrisa.

—Es que necesito de tu ayuda para algo—

—¿Pasa algo en el dulce reino?—

—No, no se trata del dulce reino, bueno no de manera directa—

—¿Que ocurre entonces?—

—Necesito que me ayudes a robar un huevo— soltó la gran líder.

—¿Un huevo?—

—Si, es de cisne—

—¿Para que lo quieres?—

—Es un experimento para intentar domesticarlo—

—Domesticar un cisne, eso es extraño.—

Respondió pensativa la chica vampiro.

—Vamos, di que si, ya sabes para salir, y pasar tiempo de calidad juntas.—

Al escuchar eso la chica vampiro dijo

—Bien te ayudare solo por el tiempo de calidad juntas.—

—¡Genial! Ahora andando, se exactamente a donde ir, y por cierto, te traje otro frasco de bloqueador solar, también a prueba de rayos ultra violetas artificiales—

—Menos mal, el otro ya se me había terminado. — dijo Marceline mientras se untaba un poco de bloqueador y se transformaba en murciélago.

La gran líder subió a la espalda de la chica vampiro trasformada en murciélago y salieron volando de la cueva.

Ya en pleno vuelo Marceline le pregunto a Bonnibel

—Por cierto, ¿y el señor Gumbald?—

—Está en la cabaña, descansando por que pesco un resfriado después de que estuvimos en las montañas del norte—

—No sé cómo yo no me resfrié—

—¿No será porque eres vampiro, o tal vez mitad demonio?—

—Si, tal vez sea por eso—Dijo Marceline sin mucho interés.

Llegaron después de un rato de vuelo al lugar indicado estaban al pie de una montaña y en la cima se alcanzaba a ver un nido gigante con un cisne igual de gigante.

—Bien este es el sitio— saco unos binoculares miro a través de ellos—Será mejor que esperemos a que ese cisne se valla para poder tomar el huevo— dijo la princesa con decisión.

—¿Cuanto crees que tarde en ir a algún lado?—

—No lo sé a decir verdad.—

—Bien, no creo que sea mucho el tiempo le tome, así que abra que esperar— dijo Marceline con un tono muy optimista.

Ambas chicas se sentaron a esperar, pasaría una hora, dos, tres cuatro horas, muchotiempo hasta que Marceline que ya estaba muy aburrida exclamó

—¡Esto no es tiempo de calidad contigo!—

La gran líder se sorprendió de las palabras de la chica vampiro

—¿Que?—

—¿Quiero decir y si mejor buscamos una forma de alejar al cisne del nido?— respondió la chica vampiro sonrojada.

—Es una buena idea, como no se me ocurrió antes— respondió Bonnibel, a lo que Marceline solo suspiro.

—¿Pero cómo podremos alejarlo?—

Pregunto la gran líder.

—Sabes, en la cacería siempre se utiliza una carnada para atraer al animal, o en este caso, para alejarlo— respondió la chica vampiro

—Entonces a buscar alimento para cisnes— dijo Bonnibel.

—¿Y que comen? Y más importante, ¿Donde encontraremos la comida para cisne?—Pregunto Marceline con desconfianza.

—Eso es fácil, déjamelo a mí.— ambas chicas se fueron de la montaña volando. Tiempo después Marceline y la gran lider volvían al lugar al pie de la montaña en el que habían esperado por varias horas con un montón de pescado dentro de una red de pesca. Ambas chicas traían pinzas para la ropa en la nariz, puesto que el pescado apestaba.

—¿De donde sacaste tanto pescado en tampoco tiempo?— preguntó la chica vampiro poniendo la red en el suelo.

—Tengo mis contactos— respondió la gran lider. —Rápido hay que ocultarnos antes de que el cisne nos vea—

Corrieron de tras de un arbusto y esperaron.

El cisne se percató de un olor en el aire, para perxibirlo mejor alzo el pico y olfateo mejor el ambiente, para darse cuenta de que había una pila de pescado cerca de su nido, se levantó, voló hasta el lugar y empezó a comer el pescado.

—Es nuestra oportunidad andando— dijo Bonnibel

Marceline voló con la gran líder hasta el nido donde aterrizaron, las plumas que se le habian caido al cisne eran enormes, del tamaño de ellas.

—Allí están sus huevos—

Fueron y la princesa busco el más adecuado, sin embargo todis estaban muy calientes.

—¡Este no, ni este!—

De pronto la princesa alcanzo a ver un huevo separado de los demas y que ademas estaba atorado entre varias ramas que siguieron creciendo en el nido

-¡Este!-

—¿Que tiene de especial ese huevo?—

—Que si esta frio hay más posibilidades de que sobreviva de camino al reino—

Bonnibel trato de sacar el huevo pero esta atorado entre las ramas o mejor dicho los troncos que conformaban al nido.

—Por eso esté huevo esta tan frio, apuesto a que la madre cisne no lo pudo sacar de aquí para poder empollarlo. —Decía la princesa mientras intentaba jalar y romper las ramas.

—¿Por qué no jalas el huevo?—

—Porque no quiero que se rompa—

—Déjamelo a mí entonces—

Marceline transformo su brazo en cuchillas y empezó a serruchar las ramas que tenían atorado el huevo.

Mientras tanto Bonnibel escalo las paredes del nido y se asomó para ver al cisne, que ya estaba por terminarse el pescado.

—Date prisa Marceline el cisne está terminado de comer—

—Solo un poco más—

Bonnibel bajo justo cuando Marceline dejo de serruchar.

—Ya está. —

—Perfecto—

Bonnibel se acercó al huevo y lo levanto, era grande, medía cerca de una tercera parte de su cuerpo era algo difícil de cargar por su tamaño pero no por su peso.

—¿Ahora qué?—

—Ayúdame a salir del nido. —

—Seguro. —Estuvo a punto de transformarse pero Bonnibel la detuvo

—No, si te transformas llamaras la atención del cisne, hay que bajar sin volar, vamos al otro lado del nido—

Una vez en el lugar indicado Marceline junto sus manos para que la princesa pudiera a pisar y salir, del nido con el huevo, pero justo en ese instante llego el cisne aterrizo tomando por sorpresa a ambas chicas, quienes solo se quedaron mirando, Bonnibel permanecía seria y Marceline tenía una risilla nerviosa.

Sin embargo el enorme cisne no se había fijado en su presencia, así que se puso sobre ellas y se dispuso a "sentarse" y continuar empollando sus huevos.

—¡Marcy agáchate!— dijo Bonnibel que se agacho y se cubrió la cabeza. Al igual que Marceline, esperaban sentirse aplastadas pero no fue así, entre el nido y el abdomen del ave había suficiente espacio para permanecer agachadas.

—¡Seguimos vivas!—Dijo Bonnibel feliz.

—Pues yo estoy empezando a derretirme— dijo Marceline empezando a sudar.

—Es cierto, debe estar a una temperatura cálida para poder empollar los huevos. —En ese instante Bonnibel reacciono

—¡Oh por Glob! debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes, o el huevo empezara a incubarse—

—De acuerdo—Dijo una sudorosa Marceline—¿Tienes algún plan?—

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que llamarías la atención del cisne si te transformabas?—

—Si...—

—¿Que es lo más pequeño en lo que te puedes transformar?—

—En un insecto.—respondió

—Si tengo un plan, pero es peligroso, para ti—

—Bonnie sabes que te apoyo, si no ni siquiera estaría aquí—

Bonnibel sonrió al escuchar a su amiga decirle eso. Luego se volvió a concentar y dijo

—Entonces transfórmate en insecto y sal de aquí, aléjate y una vez que estés lejos de la vista del cisne te transformas en algo amenazante y regresas así el cisne cuando te vea querrá atacar, distráelo solo lo suficiente para salir de aquí, luego te alejas, no te seguirá por que debe seguir empollando sus huevos—

—Bien, así lo hare—

—Marceline se transformó y salió por debajo de las plumas y se alejó sin ser vista una vez que estuvo lejos se transformó en minotauro y voló hacia el nido.

—¡Oye! ¡Mira hacia arriba!—

El cisne la miro frunció el ceño y grazno de tal forma que lanzo aire empujando a la chica vampiro.

—No esperaba esto... — acto seguido empezó a volar tal como le indicó la gran líder, quien al verse liberada tomo el huevo y salo del nido como pudo, ya que escalarlo no era fácil con el huevo. Cuando logro salir corrió hacia el bosque para ponerse fuera de la vista del cisne.

Por su parte ella Marceline volaba en círculos como era de un tamaño menor al del cisne a pesar de que en su forma de minotauro demonio media más de 3 metros el cisne no podía alcanzarla, hasta que en un momento se detuvo.

—¿qué ocurre ya te cansaste?—Dijo Marceline haciendo una mueca. El cisne miro al nido y luego miro con enojo a Marceline que seguía haciendo la mueca, así que solo se limitó a verla y movió su cuerno y lanzo un rayo láser de su pico.

Marceline lo esquivo de pura suerte, y volvió a volar pero ahora el cisne no la perseguía solo le disparaba, hasta que con un disparo acertó y Marceline cayó al suelo.

El cisne solo la miro y se regresó al nido a continuar empollando sus huevos.

Bonnibel vio la escena, puso el huevo a salvo junto a un árbol y corrió a ayudar a su amiga.

—¡Marceline!—Dijo al llegar y verla allí tendida en el suelo en su forma normal. —¿Puedes escucharme?—

—Princesa...— respondió muy entrecortado

Bonnibel al ver el terrible estado de su amiga se apresuró a sacar una fresa de su mochila.

—Marcy, bebe esto—

La chica vampiro apenas consiente miro la fresa y a duras penas absorbió el rojo de la fruta, una vez que tomo un color grisáceo pálido, Marceline se levantó y sobo su cabeza.

—¿Estas bien?—

—Estoy algo aturdida, aún estoy bien aunque no recuerdo que algo me haya golpeado tan fuerte desde que me convertí en vampiro—

Bonnibel ayudo a Marceline a ponerse de pie y dijo

—Ese cisne es más poderoso de lo que creí—

—¿Conseguiste el huevo?—

—Si, pero eso no importa si estas en peligro—

—¿Pero no lo estoy, puedo regenerarme ¿recuerdas?—

—De acuerdo, volvamos a casa—

La chica vampiro se puso de pie y juntas fueron hasta el lugar en el que dejo el huevo.

—¡Por Glob! ¡No está!—

—¿Que? ¿Como es posible?—

—Aquí lo puse—

—Espera déjame hacer algo—

Marceline olfateo el ambiente y dijo

—Percibo algo que va en esa dirección—

—Entonces andando—

Corrieron hacia el lugar que Marceline indicaba, fue un camino muy accidentado entre arbustos y ramas bajas, una vez que estuvieron cerca del sitio, escucharon cantos extraños y el sonido de tambores, se escondieron a una distancia segura detrás de unos arbustos, solo para ver que una tribu de palos de madera, bailaba al rededor del huevo y ante un altar de piedra se veía que está un caldero en el fuego

—¡Hay no! Piensan comerse el huevo, debo hacer algo rápido—

—Yo podría hacerme cargo. — dijo Marceline al mismo tiempo que intentaba convertir su mano en garras, pero no pudo.

—¡Auch! ¡No puedo transformarme, me duele!—

—Dijiste que estabas bien— dijo Bonnibel preocupada por su amiga.

-Estoy bien, pero tal vez su ataque anulo mi capacidad de transformación. —

—Bien entonces mejor quédate así, no quiero que te arriesgues, encontraremos otra forma de recuperar el huevo—

Bonnibel

—Pero estoy bien, aun con el dolor puedo...—Marceline intento transformarse en el minotauro pero sentía dolor, miro a Bonnibel y dijo

—¿De acuerdo, cual es el plan?—

—Evitar que nos vean—

Rodearon la aldea hasta llegar a una posición cercana al huevo, de pronto el que parecía ser el mago de la tribu empezó a decir

—Cuenta la leyenda que cuando un huevo gigante apareciera cerca de la aldea, vendría una época de abundancia, y para que esto se cumpla, cocinaremos el huevo y toda la aldea podrá comer de el—

El mago se puso un gorro de chef un delantal, saco un salero y su cetro se convirtió en un enorme tenedor.

—Debo pensar algo rápido—

—Si te sirve de algo no puedo transformarme pero aún puedo volverme invisible—Dijo al tiempo que desaparecía.

—Me acabas de dar una buena idea—

El mago de la tribu se disponía a tomar el huevo para arrojarlo al caldero, pero en eso empezó a flotar, el mago se sorprendió ante la escena.

—¿Que está pasando?— pregunto aterrado

—Soy el huevo de cisne bajado de la montaña— dijo Bonnibel oculta tras unos arbustos haciéndose pasar por la voz del huevo

—Que es lo que quieres de nosotros?—

—Han cumplido la profecía, y por lo tanto les daré lo que me pidan en abundancia—

El mago miro a su aldea, estaban aterrados igual que él, sin embargo se armó de valor y le dijo al huevo

—Queremos comida para la aldea, pero no cualquier comida, queremos caramelos, pastelillos, dulces, muchos dulces para toda la aldea—

Bonnibel sonrió al escuchar eso, el caramelo es algo que ella tenía de sobra.

—Lo tendrán, pero para ello tendrán que hacer una gran fiesta—

—¿Una fiesta?—

—Así es, deben celebrar para que les pueda dar, es el tributo que pido a cambio—

—Lo haremos—Respondió el mago

—Bien, me retiro—

El huevo se elevó y se fue volando lejos del lugar.

Todos en la tribu se quedaron mirando incrédulos, mientras que Bonnibel salió en busca de Marceline quien utilizando sus poderes de invisibilidad y de volar hizo creer a la tribu que el huevo estaba vivo. Corrió tan rápido como pudo, habían quedado de verse no muy lejos del sitio en el que estaban, al encontrar a la chica vampiro, vio que estaba transformando su mano en garras, cuchillas entre otras cosas.

—¿Qué te parece?, lo que sea que me haya hecho el cisne ya paso—

—Menos mal—

—¿Pero dime qué ocurrió? ¿Se lo creyeron?—

—Si, después de todo creo que nunca vieron un huevo volar—

—¿Y porque les dijiste que hicieran una fiesta?— preguntó Marceline intrigada.

—Ya lo veras— respondió la gran líder.

Salieron caminado del bosque, y una vez fuera Marceline se transformó en murciélago y pregunto.

—¿A donde vamos ahora?—

—Al dulce reino, tengo la incubadora lista solo para dejar el huevo—

—Entonces andando—

Emprendieron el vuelo y llegaron en poco tiempo. Bonnibel fue a su laboratorio y metió el huevo a la incubadora, después presiono unos botones en su computadora y Marceline le pregunto

—¿Y cuando tardara en nacer?—

—No mucho, cerca de 700 años—

—¿700? ¡Eso es mucho tiempo!—

—Debe ser de verdad para que tú la inmortal reina vampiro lo diga—

Ambas se quedaron en silencio y soltaron a reír

—Salgamos de aquí, debo dar indicaciones a los constructores para que hagan algo muy importante— dijo Bonnibel saliendo del sitio con su amiga.

Al día siguiente, el mago de la tribu despertó muy tarde y muy cansado en su cama se tocó la cabeza, tenía algo de dolor por la desvelada de la fiesta que el huevo les dijo que hicieran. Se levantó con dificultad para hacer sus actividades diarias, pero nada más al salir, en el centro de la tribu habían muchos trozos de pastel, de chocolate de vainilla, fresa, helado y dulces, también vio dormido junto a una de las casas al Dios de las Fiestas dormido, pero eso no le importo en lo más mínimo, el líder de la tribu no podía creerlo, el huevo de había dicho la verdad. Se apresuró a despertar a toda la aldea, quienes sorprendidos empezaron a comer pastel, mientras eran observados a lo lejos por una chica vampiro y una gran líder quienes al ver que todo había funcionado, chocaron palmas.

 **Continuara...**

Y esto fue el tercer episodio, espero que les haya gustado. Para crearlo me base en Stakes, en el momento en el que Marceline no quiere pelear y la princesa trata de convencerla recordándole "el caso del huevo robado"

Así es como creo que pudo ser la historia detrás de ese recuerdo, y aprovecho para decir que habrá algunos episodios de mi fanfic que estarán basados en recuerdos de los personajes, vistos en la serie.

 **Reviews:**

Sakata: Me gustaría que me llamaran su malignidad pero es el titulo otra escritora de por aquí jaja. Ya en serio, yo siento que el lemon le quita la esencia de la serie a los fanfics :/.

the killer: Estas en todo tu derecho de leer el fanfic desde la perspectiva que quieras.

 ** **Redes sociales:****

Tumblr: elizebright

Ask: / ElizeBright

Twitter: Elize_Bright


	4. Episodio 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Hora de Aventura son marcas registradas y no son de mi propiedad, todos los derechos pertenecen a Cartoon Network y demás empresas asociadas. Esta historia fue basada en diversos medios de la franquicia y fue elaborada por diversión sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 ** **Termitas.****

Gumbald estaba en su cabaña y Bonnibel en el sótano trabajando en un nuevo proyecto, Gumbald había invitado a su sobrina para que se relajara y se olvidara de los problemas por un rato, aunque eso parecía imposible para ella, siempre trabajando siempre al pendiente del reino aun cuando no estuviera allí y Gumbald se estaba preocupando. Así que tomo su radio y salió de la cabaña para llamar a alguien

—Leñador llamando a hemoglobina, cambio—

—Aquí hemoglobina, cambio— respondió.

—Escucha, necesito que me ayudes a que Bonnibel se relaje, que haga otras cosas y no solo piense en el reino—

—¿Que tiene en mente?—

—No lo sé, no sé cómo piensan las chicas de hoy, por eso te pido ayuda—

—De acuerdo, creo que tengo una idea, no se preocupe estaré allí en un rato más y hare que Bonnibel despeje su mente—

—Muchas gracias Marceline—

—De nada, gracias por avisarme, cambio y fuera. —

Gumbald guardo la radio y fue con Bonnibel al sótano de la cabaña, al llegar la vio mezclando químicos en tubos de ensayo, la gran líder miro y vio a Gumbald y le dijo

—¿Tío, que pasa?—

—Solo pasaba por aquí, y te vi ocupada, ¿que haces?—

—Estoy creando un gas para dormir—

—¿Y para que lo utilizaras?— pregunto mientras se acercaba a Bonnibel

—Pienso instalarlo en los guardianes de chicle, si hay otro ataque al reino les ordenare que lo liberen para darnos ventaja—

—Una brillante estrategia—

—Si, aunque aún no encuentro la formula correcta—

—¿Qué hay del gas de los chicos del baño?—

—Ese huele mucho a flores, y eso podría alertar a los atacantes de que hay algo mal en el ambiente, y lo peor que que el somnifero esta en su olor así que voy a perfeccionar un gas que desmaye por su composición química, no por su olor.—

—Entonces déjame ayudarte— dijo Gumbald agarrando dos tubos de ensayo que estaba un poco más apartados al azar, y vació el contenido completo de un tubo en el otro.

—¡Tío no, aguarda!—

Pero fue muy tarde, la sustancia se calentó y reaccionó con una explosión que agujeró hasta el techo de la casa, y dejo lleno el sótano de humo negro

Bonnibel tosió y agito su mano para dispersar el humo negro, solo para ver a su tío humeado por la explosión

—Tío esos eran químicos inflamables, y los tenía aparte porque esos son para otro proyecto—Exclamo la gran líder.

—Pues sirve para desmayar, es más yo estoy a punto de hacerlo—

Y cayó de espalda al terminar de decir eso.

—¡Tío!—Bonnibel lo levanto y lo llevo hasta su sofá en la sala, cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta

—¿Quien podrá ser? Y justo ahora que mi tío esta inconsciente— se preguntó Bonnibel algo molesta.—¿Quién es?—

—La pizza que pidieron—

La gran líder se alegró de escuchar la voz de su amiga, y corrió a abrirle.

—Marceline, pasa—

Al entrar la chica vampiro percibió un olor nada agradable

—Que es ese olor, parece que alguien tomo una ducha en la Nocheósfera—

—Es que mi tío mezclo químicos explosivos— señalo el agujero del techo.

—¿Entonces creo que es mal momento para incitarte a ir al centro comercial conmigo?—

—¿No puedo, que hay de mi tío?—

—Por mí no te preocupes, sal y diviértete— dijo Gumbald apareciendo entre ambas y sorprendiendo a Bonnibel.

—¡Tío!, como es que—

—Eso no importa, yo estaré bien—

—Pero tío...—

—Ve y diviértete, además, se necesita más que una explosión para deshacerse de este veterano, así que vete sin preocupaciones—Dijo Gumbald.

—De acuerdo...— respondió Bonnibel no muy convencida.

—Ve anda— Gumbald empujo a Bonnibel y a Marceline afuera de la cabaña y cerró la puerta.

Luego miro la hora y se dijo a si mismo

—Tengo bastante tiempo libre, creo que seguiré inconsciente otro rato— y sin más, se volvió a desmayar.

Bonnibel y Marceline se quedaron mirando la puerta hasta que Marceline dijo

—¿Entonces si quieres ir al centro comercial?—

—Me parece bien, aunque mi tío no me dio tiempo de sacar mi pistola de rayos o traer mi mochila para registrar cualquier cosa que vea interesante. —

—Bonnibel en verdad tienes que relajarte has el intento, por favor—

La princesa respiro y dijo

—Está bien, lo intentare. —

—Entonces sujétate—

Bonnibel rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Marceline y ella salió volando.

Llegaron a las ruinas de una ciudad y fueron en específico a un centro comercial.

—Aquí es—Dijo Marceline.

—¿De aquí haz sacado todas tus playeras?—

—No, he ido a otros centros comerciales en otras ruinas, este lo deje al final, porque me trae recuerdos. —

—¿Qué clase de recuerdos?—

—Viví por un tiempo en este lugar, fue mi refugio después de que Simon se fue—

—¿El hombre de las montañas del norte?—

—Así es—

—Me cuesta trabajo imaginarlo—

—Es que el antes era humano...—

La gran líder se quedó en silencio, no sabía que decir.

Bonnibel se quedó mirando el lugar hasta que Marceline pregunto

—¿A dónde quieres ir?—

—No lo sé, no conozco este centro comercial, ¿A donde quieres ir tú?—

—No tengo un lugar en concreto al cual quiera ir ¿Qué tal si exploramos? Te llevare a algunos lugares interesantes.—

—De acuerdo—

Empezaron a caminar, cuando veían algo interesante en un aparador se detenían a ver y a hacer poses para "imaginar" como se veían con esa ropa, Bonnibel en general prefería los vestidos, mientras que Marceline veía ropa de estilo rocero.

En un momento a ambas se les ocurrió cambiar de lugar para ver cómo se verían con el estilo de ropa de la otra pero al verse con el vidrio del aparador y verse extrañas cambiaron de lugar y empezaron a reír ante la escena.

Continuaron caminando y encontraron una cabina fotográfica había un esqueleto inmóvil adentro pero aun así ambas chicas se metieron a la cabina con él. Se empezaron a tomar fotos haciendo caras divertidas, para una pose Marceline chasqueo los dedos, reviviendo al esqueleto por error gracias a sus poderes, haciendo que en la siguiente fotografía el esqueleto posara con ellas, cosa que sorprendió la chicas quienes salieron corriendo de la cabina, no sin que antes Marceline agarrara la tira de fotos.

Continuaron su camino y esta vez se metieron a una tienda de disfraces pero en vez de solo verse con el vidrio del aparador empezaron a ponerse por encima algunos de los disfraces que allí había.

En primer lugar salió Marceline con un vestido rosa y una varita, es decir disfrazada como hada, Bonnibel por su parte salió disfrazada como el personaje de in libro que vio en la estantería de su tío, es decir como un detective británico con una pipa que echaba burbujas.

Marceline, salió vestida de con una armadura medieval, batallaba a caminar y cuando levanto la protección del yelmo para ver a Bonnibel y sonreírle, se volvió a cerrar de golpe aturdiéndola, cosa que hizo reír a la gran líder.

En otro disfraz la chica vampiro salió con unos lentes sin aumento, con un matraz burbujeando y una bata científico.

Bonnibel al verla aplaudió.

Fue el turno debla gran líder. Ella se puso una peluca con una cresta azul también uso una chaqueta de cuero y fue rápido a una tienda de instrumentos musicales por una guitarra eléctrica.

Y salió como una chica rockera y alocada Marceline además de aplaudir saco un cartel que decía que obtuvo un 10 por su "pasarela".

Al terminar de jugar con los disfraces continuaron caminando por el centro comercial hasta que subieron al segundo piso Marceline miro el lugar con nostalgia y la gran líder lo noto

—¿Sucede algo?—

—No es nada, es solo que recordé que cuando era niña Schwabl, Daniel y yo hicimos un concierto justo en este lugar. —

—¿Quien es Daniel?—

—Era mi amigo junto con Schwabl. Era un unicornio vegano—

—Pero los unicornios ya comen pasto—

—él decía que su pasto era vegetariano—

—¿Y que sucedió con él?—

Marceline miro hacia el piso intentando contener las lágrimas

—Los vampiros lo exanguinaron. —

La princesa se quedó sorprendida

—Lo siento, yo...—

—No es tu culpa—Dijo mirando hacia arriba—Después de todo él fue una de las razones por la cual empecé a cazar vampiros—

—Hace tiempo dijiste que fue por el rey helado—

—Y es cierto, vengar a Daniel fue el motivo que inicie la cacería, y Simon el motivo por el que continúe—

Bonnibel ya no sabía que decir, pero Marceline interrumpió el silencio incómodo.

—Vamos por allá, hay una librería, y creo que habrán libros que tal vez te interesen.—

En el camino Marceline trato de despejar sus pensamientos.

—Recuerdo que aquí encontré un libro muy tonto. —Dijo Marceline al entrar a la librería.

—Ningún libro es tonto, solo tiene una forma muy particular de entenderse—

—Nunca lo había visto de esa forma—

Dijo Marceline.

Bonnibel empezó a hojear algunos libros.

—Me interesa este, es para aprender alemán, mi tío me aconsejo aprender otro idioma—

—Pues llévatelo, después de todo no creo que el encargado pueda aceptar dinero— dijo Marceline apuntando un esqueleto detrás de una caja registradora.

—No te preocupes esta vez no chasqueare los dedos—

Las chicas se volvieron a reír mientras que Marceline empezó a buscar algún libro que se viera interesante, para verse un poco más intelectual ante su amiga.

En un momento vio en una estantería junto a la pared un libro titulado

"Demonios terribles y como evitarlos" Por G. Q. Rolling

Se elevó para sacar el libro pero vio que ya no tenía la mitad, estaba siendo comido por termitas.

—¡rayos!— dijo la chica vampiro.

Bonnibel por su parte estaba ojeando un libro de física cuántica avanzada cuando vio que en la estantería estaban las mismas termitas que vio Marceline.

—Se nota que este lugar es muy antiguo—

—¿Que rayos paso aquí?—Pregunto Marceline desconcertada—Cuando yo vivía en este lugar no habían termitas comelotodo—

—¿Detente a pensar hace cuanto que fue eso?—

—Hace casi 100 años—

Bonnibel iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por un sonido de concreto destruyéndose seguido por un agujero en una pared provocado por una termita gigante, que sorprendió a las chicas, hizo un sonido metálico y se quedó unos instantes sin moverse, solo esperando que las termitas de esa habitación se unieran a ella.

—Está creciendo—

Al terminar de unirse miro a ambas chicas y las empezó a perseguirlas por el techo.

—Bonnie ocúltate, yo me encargo—

Marcy se transformó en algo parecido a un lobo gigante y golpeo a la termita ensuciándose las manos con un líquido verde viscoso, pero la criatura se regenero reacomodando a las termitas.

—¡Marcy es inútil hay que escondernos!—

La chica vampiro volvió a su forma normal y trataron de huir de la termita gigante.

En un momento vieron una tienda que tenía las puertas abiertas entraron y rápido la cerraron, para su suerte tenia cristal era blindado.

La termita golpeo el vidrio pero no pudo romperlo.

—Bueno estamos a salvo por ahora—Dijo Marceline.

—¡Rayos! Debí traer mi mochila con todas mis armas, si mi tío tan solo me hubiera...—

—Bonnie tranquila ese vidrio es irrompible no podrá pasar por más que lo intente, nos dará tiempo para pensar en cómo salir—

Bonnibel miro a Marceline y volvieron a escuchar el sonido metálico que hacía, solo para mirar, ver como se descomponía en miles de termitas pequeñas y se escabullía por abajo de la puerta. Reconstruyéndose una vez que estaban adentro.

—De acuerdo, eso no me lo esperaba—

Dijo Marceline alejándose de la puerta y llegando a la pared encendiendo la luz de la tienda por error, dejando ver que estaban en una ferretería y que estaban en el pasillo de los insecticidas

—Que tenemos aquí— dijo Marceline

—Genial creo que podría intentar destruir a esa termita con alguno de estos insecticidas, ¿Pero crees poder distraer a la termita mientras ideo algún plan?—

—No hay problema—

Las termitas hicieron el sonido metálico al mismo tiempo y se volvieron a unir para crear a la más grande

Marceline en su forma de lobo una vez más, empezó a pelear contra la termita pero igual que la vez anterior se regeneraba tras cada golpe. Aun así eso era un arma de 2 filos por que tras cada regeneración perdía termitas, de hecho llego un punto en el que la termita ya era muy pequeña y Marceline empezó a creer que había acabado con ella, pero cuando menos lo pensó, el bicho lanzo el sonido metálico, pero más fuerte que las veces anteriores a pesar de su tamaño, Marceline vio como salían más termitas de su escondite, incluso más de las que habían conformado a la termita anterior, haciéndola aún más grande que la anterior.

Esta al ver a Marceline, se lanzó a atacarla con una embestida a lo que Marcy respondió transformándose en minotauro e intentando detener a la criatura.

La chica vampiro haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, trataba de contener a la termita

—¿Ya está listo lo que sea que hayas creado?—

—Ya casi pero debemos ir a los aspersores.— acto seguido saco una pistola de agua.

—¡Oye cómelo todo!—

La termita volteo a verla.

—¡Trágate esto Marceline no respires!— acto seguido ambas contuvieron la respiración y roció a la criatura con insecticida, liberando a Marceline y haciendo el ruido metálico

—Corre—

Las chicas volvieron a salir y cerraron detrás de ellas la puerta, y la criatura se desintegro y volvió a salir por la parte de abajo.

—¿Que sucedió con tu invento?—

—Está listo, pero debemos liberarlo en el sistema contra incendios, ¿sabes dónde está?—

—Si, sígueme—

La termita las seguía de cerca a medida de que se reagrupaba

—Bonnie sigue hasta esa puerta es el cuarto de mantenimiento allí están los controles de los aspersores yo me quedare a retrasar esta cosa—

—¿Estas segura?—

—Si ¡Corre!—

Marceline se transformó en el lobo gigante y empezó a pelear otra vez.

Por su parte Bonnibel llego al lugar indicado.

Vio la pila de agua que se utilizaba para apagar incendios y vertió el líquido del frasco, luego en el panel de control presiono algunos botones para calentar el agua puesto que así, el insecticida se convertiría en gas y así no se dañaría todo lo que había en el centro comercial.

En tan solo unos instantes más, el agua tuvo la temperatura correcta y cuando esto sucedió la gran líder abrió los aspersores liberando un gas de color verde y llenando el centro comercial.

Marceline al ver eso le dio un golpe a la termita para alejarla de ella y voló al cuarto de mantenimiento tan rápido como pudo.

Tan pronto como la chica vampiro entró la gran líder cerró la puerta.

—¿Ahora qué?— pregunto Marceline

—Solo es cuestión de esperar a que el insecticida haga efecto después de eso encenderé el extractor de aire, aunque mientras tendremos que esperar a que se disipe el insecticida.—

—Eso será aburrido...— en ese instante vieron como empezaba a entrar insecticida por debajo de la puerta.

—¡Está entrando insecticida!, ¡Debemos salir de aquí!—exclamó Bonnibel.

Marceline miro rápido por todo el lugar y encontró una ventana—Bonnie ¡mira! hay una salida de este lugar allá arriba—

Dijo señalando la ventana elevada dentro de la habitación, era pequeña, y apenas cabía una sola persona.

—Genial, salgamos de aquí—

Marceline ayudo a Bonnibel a salir una vez fuera, Marceline salió con más facilidad gracias a su habilidad de volar, cuando ambas estuvieron afuera, se alejaron lo suficiente del centro comercial

—¿Ahora qué?—

—Esperar, ¡mira!.— dijo señalando el lugar.

Ambas chicas vieron como salían miles o tal vez millones de termitas.

—Bien, hay que esperar un poco más, solo para asegurarnos que de verdad se fueron todas las termitas—

Decidieron ir a la cabaña por un par de máscaras antigás, y volvieron al centro comercial.

Ingresaron por la entrada principal para revisar si no quedaba alguna termita.

—Parece que tu plan funciono— dijo la chica vampiro.

—Iré al cuarto de mantenimiento a apagar los aspersores.—

—De acuerdo, yo iré a abrir ventanas—

Cada quien tomo su camino y Marceline abrió cuanta ventana encontró.

Cuando para cuando terminó, Bonnibel había encendido el aire acondicionado para disipar el insecticida.

Poco a poco el centro comercial volvía a la normalidad, al terminar ambas chicas se reunieron en la librería donde se quitaron las máscaras.

—Me alegro de que hayamos podido salvar el centro comercial, es una parte importante de mi vida—

—Y a mí me alegra haber podido ayudarte—

—En fin, volvamos a casa—

—Espera—

La gran líder corrió a una estantería y tomo un libro.

—Ahora si vámonos—

Marceline sonrió salieron del lugar y volando en dirección de la cabaña.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

Los que han leído el Scrapbook conocerán el centro comercial y a Daniel el Unicornio Vegano. Cualquier parecido con el episodio Plagas es mera coincidencia jaja.

 **Reviews:**

Yo: Exacto, y pareciera que les gusta jugar con nuestros sentimientos. Jaja.

 **Redes sociales:**

Tumblr: elizebright

Ask: / ElizeBright

Twitter: Elize_Bright


	5. Episodio 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo de Hora de Aventura son marcas registradas y no son de mi propiedad, todos los derechos pertenecen a Cartoon Network y demás empresas asociadas. Esta historia fue basada en diversos medios de la franquicia y fue elaborada por diversión sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **De vuelta al trabajo.**

Bonnibel, Marceline y Gumbald caminaban en dirección al dulce reino, el "descanso" que tomo la princesa en la cabaña de su tío había terminado y ahora debía volver al reino a su trabajo.

—¿Qué tal si se equivocaron en alguna parte del plano? ¿O si hicieron mal el caramelo de concreto? El castillo se vendrá abajo!— decía Bonnibel muy alterada.

—Tranquila Bonnie, estoy segura de que todo estará sobre ruedas en el reino, además te fuiste solo 3 semanas—

—Lo sé, pero me necesitan para que los dirija—

—Creo que subestimas a tu pueblo—Dijo Gumbald—Todo estará tal como lo dejaste donde lo dejaste—

—Pero al revés—Dijo Marceline atrayendo la mirada del veterano y la gran líder.

—Lo siento, es que recordé algo de cuando era pequeña—

Ambos volvieron a la plática

—Vamos todo estará bien ya lo veras— dijo Gumbald con certeza.

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar al dulce reino donde todos fueron bien recibidos.

—Bienvenida princesa— le decían los constructores quitándose el casco.

—¿Lo ves?— dijo Marceline—Te preocupaste demasiado—

Bonnibel miraba con recelo el lugar

—Hay algo mal aquí— dijo empezando a analizar el lugar por donde pasaba

Gumbald y Marceline se miraron

—Vamos, estás viendo problemas en donde no los hay—

Bonnibel ignoro a Marceline y vio a un banana guardia

—¿Y Neddy? Quisiera verlo—

—Claro está en el lugar de siempre—

Las bananas guardias escoltaron al trio al lugar en el que estaba el dragón de caramelo.

Lo vieron dormir a lo que Marceline dijo

—Lo vez no hay nada de qué preocuparse—

Bonnibel dio una última mirada y suspiro

—Supongo que tienes razón, debí relajarme, y no pensar tanto en el trabajo, intentare tomarme todo con más tranquilidad a partir de hoy— dijo Bonnibel.

—Me alegra escuchar eso— dijo Gumbald. —Iré por el reporte del gran maestro constructor de caramelo—

—De acuerdo, yo iré a ver los banana guardias, Marceline ¿puedes venir conmigo unos instantes?—

Marceline no sabía por qué Gumbald la quería pero aun así fue.

—Te alcanzo en un rato—

—De acuerdo—Respondió la gran líder.

Marceline se fue y Bonnibel continuo su camino, aun cuando en una primer mirada no vio nada raro y le dijo a su tío que se tomaría todo con calma aun creía que algo no andaba bien, y miraba con cuidado por donde pasaba buscando algún desperfecto, algo que estuviera mal puesto pero no veía nada.

Siguió caminado hasta que encontró un desperfecto: había un cable saliendo de una pared donde debería haber una lámpara de caramelo, se disponía a mirar más de cerca pero en eso alguien llego y la saludo

—Gran líder, es bueno tenerla de vuelta—

Dijo el gran maestro constructor de caramelo.

—¡Gran Maestro! ¿Cómo estuvo la construcción mientras yo no estuve?—

—Bien, aunque el vendaval de ayer arrojo un tronco contra esta pared y tiro la lámpara de caramelo, y veníamos a repararla—

Bonnibel miro la pared no parecía tener algún desperfecto causado por el golpe salvo la lámpara.

— ¿Cuando fue construida esta pared?—

El gran maestro hojeo su libreta y dijo

—Una semana después de que se fue—

—Este cemento de caramelo resistió muy bien— dijo la gran líder al verlo.

—Si quería comunicarle eso, mientras no estuvo, en el gremio de constructores encontramos una formula mejorada para hacer concreto aún más fuerte—

Bonnibel estaba sin palabras no solo hicieron bien su trabajo, sino que además lo mejoraron

—Es un excelente trabajo, sigan usando esa fórmula—

—De acuerdo, y no se preocupe, le diré la formula en la siguiente reunión del gremio de constructores—

Dijo el gran maestro haciendo una señal con la mano, tan sencilla como doblar su dedo índice. Bonnibel observo y dijo

—De acuerdo— dijo haciendo la misma señal. —Ahora continuare mi recorrido para ver como estuvo todo durante mi ausencia—

—Bien, la veremos pronto gran líder—

Bonnibel se retiró y fue a otras partes del reino a ver cómo estaba todo, después de ver en ciertos lugares Marceline llego con Bonnibel.

—¿Qué tal van las cosas princesa?—

—Bastante bien, o mejor dicho... mejor que bien—

—Lo diré una vez más... no hay nada de qué preocuparse el castillo no parece derrumbarse la ciudad se ve en orden... te preocupaste demasiado en tu descanso—

Bonnibel suspiro y respondió

—Una vez más tú y mi tío tenían razón, debo dejar de creer que mi pueblo está en pañales—

—Amen a eso! —Exclamo Gumbald

—¿Por cierto para que te hablo mi tío?—

Marceline se acomodó al escuchar la pregunta.

—Este... me pregunto si...— Marceline miro rápido a sus alrededores para improvisar algo.

—Dijo que... mira hay azúcar suelta por allá—

—¿Que?—

Bonnibel corrió a ver para confirmar y se quedó tranquila.

—No hay ningún problema, es normal que caiga un poco cuando se hacen los acabados finales del castillo, aunque ya debieron haberlo limpiado. En fin es un problema menor... continuemos viendo el castillo—Respondió la gran líder con una sonrisa.

Marceline respiro de tranquilidad había conseguido distraer a la gran líder.

A lo largo del día ambas chicas revisaron el castillo, actividad que duro hasta poco antes de anochecer, que es cuando cesaban los trabajos de construcción, Marceline y Gumbald se despidieron de Bonnibel y cada quien se fue a su casa. Marceline se retiró a su cueva mientras que Gumbald se fue a su cabaña.

Bonnibel fue a su laboratorio y dio un vistazo rápido al huevo de cisne aun le quedaban 699 años con 11 meses para abrirse.

Una vez revisado se retiró a dormir ella veía la cabaña de su tío como un segundo hogar, pero estar en su reino donde podía dirigir la construcción la hacía sentir más tranquila, aunque algo tenía muy claro, la próxima que fuera a descansar a la cabaña de su tío se relajaría y no pensaría en el reino, después de todo subestimo a su propio pueblo el cual le demostró que era capaz de auto dirigirse, al menos por cortos periodos de tiempo. Apenas al acostarse, se quedó dormida.

A las 3 de la mañana la gran líder sintió sed, y a pesar de tener a su mayordomo Mentita, no quería molestarlo solo para que le trajera agua, así que se levantó aun con sueño y fue a la cocina, donde se sirvió un vaso con agua. Después se dispuso a volver a su habitación, pero algo le llamo la atención escucho pasos cerca de ella.

Bonnibel estaba cansada pero se obligó a permanecer alerta para detectar el lugar del que procedía el sonido.

Lo siguió hasta un pasillo donde esperaba ver algún espía, o enemigo, pero solo vio al ayudante del gran maestro constructor de caramelo.

—¿Que hace aquí a estas horas?—Se preguntó la gran líder con desconcierto antes de bostezar.

—En fin al menos no es un enemigo— dijo antes de dejar de prestarle atención y volver a su habitación a dormir. Al día siguiente Bonnibel continuo supervisando la construcción, no se había acordado del incidente de la noche anterior sino hasta que vio al ayudante del gran maestro constructor.

—El gran maestro dijo que hay que tener mucho cuidado con la nueva fórmula del concreto, y trabajar rápido recuerden que se endurece más rápido— decía el a los constructores

—¡Ayudante!—

—¡Gran líder! en que puedo ayudarle—

—¿Quisiera saber si sucede algo?—

—¿De que?— pregunto sorprendido

—Es que te vi ayer en la noche en el castillo, cuando me levante al comedor y...—

El ayudante al escuchar eso se puso muy nervioso e interrumpió a Bonnibel

—¿Al comedor?—

—Si me dio sed y no quería despertar a Mentita—

—Yo... estaba... este...— dijo con nervios muy notorios

—Mire es la reina vampiro— exclamo en un intento de librarse de las preguntas.

—¡Marceline!— dijo la gran líder volteando a donde dijo el ayudante

—¿Que? De verdad vino la amiga de la gran líder... esta es mi oportunidad— se dijo el Ayudante constructor alejándose sin llamar la atención de la gran líder.

—Hola, ¿qué haces princesa?—

—Hablaba con el ayudante—

Dijo señalando detrás de él

—Yo no veo a nadie—

—¿Qué?— Bonnibel miro solo para confirmar que el ayudante había desaparecido.

—Bueno, no importa. Después hablare con el—

Empezaron a caminar por las calles del reino.

—¿Que tal te va en tu segundo día de vuelta al trabajo?—

—Muy bien me siento tranquila de saber que el reino puede manejarse sin mí—

—Me alegra escuchar eso—Dijo Marceline con una sonrisa.

—En fin debo llevarle los planos del reino al gran maestro constructor, y a Chiclebot para que me de el informe del tiempo en el que no estuve—

—Si quieres yo te ayudo, voy por el informe le entrego los planos al gran maestro—

—Ve por el informe, porque además tengo que hablar con el gran maestro—

—De acuerdo—Dijo sonriente.

Marceline se fue volando y Bonnibel caminó en busca de su súbdito cuando cerca de ella escucho que lo llamaban con mucha insistencia.

Fue hasta una esquina y asomo la cabeza solo para ver que quien llamaba al gran maestro era el ayudante constructor, se quedó oculta observando la situación.

—¿Que ocurre ayudante?—

—La gran líder me vio anoche—

—¿Que? Te dije que debías ser cuidadoso y que nadie te siguiera—

—Eran las 3 de la mañana nadie me siguió y si la gran líder me vio fue porque se levantó a tomar agua! Ni siquiera me di cuenta hasta que me lo dijo hoy, me pregunto qué hacía a esa hora—

—¿Que le dijiste?—

—¡Nada! Llego su amiga vampiro la distrajo y pude liberarme de su interrogatorio—

—No te estaba interrogando— se dijo la gran líder molesta.

—De acuerdo aremos esto, ve vigilar la construcción del sector norte y yo me hare cargo de tu sector para que la gran líder no te vea ni te pregunte más cosas, yo por mi parte le inventare una mentira o algo para que no dude de ti.—

—Gracias gran maestro—

—Todo sea para que no se arruine el plan—

—Si todo sale bien esto será una gran explosión.—

Bonnibel se quedó sin palabras pero se quedó oculta para ver que más escuchaba

—Ahora vete, ya sabes debes estar en el gremio en la noche—

—Si señor—

Bonnibel vio como el ayudante se iba y se quedó pensando.

—¿El gremio? ¿Que están tramando a que plan se refieren? Debo averiguarlo—

Esperó unos instantes más y fue con el gran maestro que la estaba esperando.

—¡Gran líder!—

—Hola maestro—Dijo Bonnibel con recelo y enojo.

—¿Gran líder! Que tal van las cosas?—

—Bastante bien, excepto por que la computadora registra una amenaza próxima—Poniendo a prueba al gran maestro.

—¡Que terrible! ¡Hay que apresurarnos con el castillo para estar todos a salvo!—

—Sí, los registros también indican que es una amenaza interna—

Al escuchar eso el gran maestro se indigno

—¿Cómo es posible? ¿Quien tendría la osadía de traicionarla gran líder?—

—Eso me gustaría saberlo— dijo mirándolo molesta.

—Si me entero de quien es lo golpeare con mi pala de cemento, o podría poner una bomba y empezar de cero el reino— dijo en tono bromista mientras Bonnibel se quedaba aterrada con la boca abierta

—Estoy jugando gran líder sería difícil crear una copia de esta belleza arquitectónica. —

Bonnibel aun miraba con desconfianza al maestro

—En fin, hoy habra una reunión en el gremio en la noche, para que asista gran líder—

—Seguro que allí nos veremos— dijo un sarcasmo imperceptible mientras entregaba los planos al maestro.

—Bien, iré al sector central a supervisar la construcción—

—¿Que usted no está a cargo del sector norte?—

—Si pero se lo cambie al ayudante porque hay menos trabajo, me dijo que no durmió bien, tiene problemas de sonambulismo y a veces tiende a caminar por ahí dormido—

—Desconocía ese detalle—

—En fin volveré al trabajo, la veré después gran líder— él se retiró y Bonnibel fue corriendo en busca de Marceline.

—¡Hey princesa! ¡Aquí arriba!—

—¡Marcy! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!—

—¿Por qué? qué ocurre?—

—El gran maestro y su ayudante están planeando destruir el reino con una bomba—

—¿Que como lo sabes?—

—¡Por qué los escuche! ¡Debemos evitar que logren su plan!—

Marceline no decía nada, solo miro a Bonnibel.

—¿No crees que estas malinterpretando todo?—

—¡Yo nunca me equivoco. Vamos por mi tío rápido!—

Bonnibel y Marceline fueron tan rápido como pudieron a la cabaña de Gumbald, donde estaba afilando su hacha.

—¡tío el gran maestro y el ayudante quieren destruir el reino!

Gumbald dejo de afilar su hacha y se miraron de reojo él y Marceline.

—Tal vez solo este mal interpretando todo—

—Eso mismo es lo que yo le digo—

—Les digo que no, sabía que había algo mal en el reino, apuesto a que aprovecharon mi ausencia para hacer el nuevo cemento, que además de que endurece seguro es inflamable, como no lo sospeche antes nunca debí irme de vacaciones—

Un vez más el veterano y la chica vampiro se miraron de reojo.

—Ya se, ordenare a los policías de elite que arresten a todos los sospechosos de traición—

—Escucha creo que estas exagerando las cosas, te acompañare al reino para comprobar si traman algo los dulces constructores—

—¡Entonces andando!— y Bonnibel arrastro a Gumbald y Marceline

Al volver al reino ya era de noche y os constructores ya había dejado de trabajar.

—Yo iré revisar los dormitorios de los constructores, ustedes vallan y revisen el castillo— ordeno Bonnibel sacando su pistola de rayos.

Al llegar al lugar, vio que no había ni un solo pastelillo durmiendo, todas las bolsa de dormir estaban vacías, lo que levantó las sospechas de la gran líder.

Corrió a buscar a su tío y a Marceline en el castillo, pero lo que encontró la dejo aún más desconcertada, una nota:

"Si quieres volver a ver a tu amiga y a tu tío ven al gremio de constructores"

Bonnibel apenas lo leyó, guarro el papel y se dirigió al sitio indicado, el cual estaba dentro de su castillo, oculto tras una puerta con contraseña

—Sal azucarada— dijo la princesa a la puerta, la cual se abrió al escucharla.

Entro y sentado en su respectiva silla al fondo al centro vio al gran maestro constructor de caramelo.

—¡Descubrí tu plan gran maestro! traeré a los policías de elite para que t arresten por traición—

—¿Eso es lo que planea hacer gran líder? piensa perder tiempo conmigo en vez de ir a salvar a su tío y a su amiga?— presiono un botón en su silla y dejo ver una proyección que mostraba a Chiclebot, amenazando con su espada a su tío y Marceline, que sostenía algo parecido a una bomba en las manos

—¡No!— dijo angustiada—Donde están!—

—En el sector norte gran líder—

—¡No se saldrá con la suya!— exclamó. Bonnibel mientas corría

—Ya lo hice gran líder—

al llegar al sector norte vio como los policías de elite tenían rodeados a Marceline y Gumbald, su primer impulso fue disparar y le tiro de la mano con un disparo la espada y empezó a dispararles a todos para desarmarlos,

En ese momento corrió hacia su amiga y su tío, y miro la bomba que traía Marceline en las manos, quedaba solo 1 segundo.

La gran líder cerró los ojos y se cubrió, sin embargo no sintió que se quemaba, abrió los ojos con precaución, y en vez de ver un paisaje desolado vio a todos los habitantes del reino con globos, serpentinas, y una cartel que decía

"Bienvenida a casa gran lider"

Bonnibel no entendía nada

—¿Que está pasando aquí?—

—Es una fiesta sorpresa para usted, para celebrar su regreso al reino— dijo el gran maestro. Bonnibel apenas lo vio y le apunto con su pistola, pero de inmediato Gumbald se interpuso y el gran maestro replico.

—tranquila, en verdad es una fiesta para ti, el Sr. Gumbald y yo lo sabíamos, nadie en el gremio te traiciono todo era por la fiesta—

—Pero empezaste a sospechar desde por culpa del ayudante, así que tuvimos que cambiar el plan de verte en el gremio en la noche, por hacerte creer que nos habían secuestrado— explico Gumbald.

Bonnie se tranquilizó y sonrió

—¿Que dices Bonnie? ¿Quieres ir de fiesta?— preguntó Marceline

— Lo pensare— dijo riendo y caminando a la pista de baile con Marceline.

—Al final todo salió bien, gracias por su ayuda gran maestro—Dijo Gumbald haciendo la señal secreta

—Todo sea por la gran líder— respondió el haciendo la misma señal.

Y la fiesta continúo toda la noche.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

Perdón por la tardanza pero mis compromisos el día de hoy se extendieron demasiado y ademas de que mi computada esta muy lenta :( ero aquí está el episodio de hoy tal y como lo prometí.

 **Dato curioso:** El gremio de constructores es una parodia a la Orden de la Masonería jaja y no significa que sea iluminati o reptiliana.

 **Reviews:**

Lolicon: No porque Daniel, estuvo con Marceline mientras vivió en el centro comercial y ellos no.

RuncatRun: ¡Es bueno verte por aquí otra vez! No han salido episodios y encima anuncian el final de hora de aventura :(

 **Redes sociales:**

Tumblr: elizebright

Ask: / ElizeBright

Twitter: Elize_Bright


	6. Episodio 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Hora de Aventura son marcas registradas y no son de mi propiedad, todos los derechos pertenecen a Cartoon Network y demás empresas asociadas. Esta historia fue basada en diversos medios de la franquicia y fue elaborada por diversión sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Dulces sueños.**

Bonnibel trabaja en su laboratorio, mezclaba químicos y si la mezcla salía bien lo anotaba en su block, estaba cerca de encontrar la fórmula perfecta, la formula ya dormía, pero quería que la mescla fuera liquida para instalarla sin tantos problemas en los guardianes de chicle, pero que se hiciera gas cuando estos los lo liberaran, de pronto la princesa recordó que tenía un pendiente y miro la hora.

—¡Por Glob! es tarde. —

La princesa se quitó la bata y fue a preparase para salir, habían quedado ella y Marceline de ir a un concierto, a ella no le gustaba mucho salir y dejar el reino, pero después de haber visto que sus súbditos realmente pudieron cuidar de la construcción, e incluso organizarle una fiesta, decidió que empezaría a relajarse más, así que aceptó la invitación de Marceline.

—Hemoglobina a Masticable, ¿me escuchas? Cambio. —

—Aquí masticable cambio—

—¿Estas lista?—

—Ya voy en unos instantes. Cambio y fuera. —

Al salir, se dio cuenta de que Marceline estaba platicando con su tío Gumbald.

—¡Hey! Marcy—

Y se acercó a ellos y Gumbald dijo

—De acuerdo chicas, que se diviertan, tengo que continuar revisando a los banana guardias. —

Gumbald se fue y ambas chicas se quedaron solas.

—¿Y bien estas lista?—

—Por supuesto—

—Entonces sujétate—

Bonnibel se agarró de Marceline y se fueron volando.

Gumbald caminaba por la construcción y observaba que todo estuviera en orden, cuando de pronto choco contra alguien haciéndolo caer. Se levantó para ver contra quien había chocado.

—¿Mentita, estas bien?— dijo poniéndose de pie

—Si señor, siento haber chocado con usted, pero aun no me acostumbro a traer este traje—

—De acuerdo, practica un poco más y ten cuidado—

—Si señor— Mentita siguió caminando con paso torpe.

Sigue practicando el caminar con ese traje formal que debía portar como mayordomo de la princesa.

Camino sin darse cuenta hasta llegar al laboratorio.

—¿Como llegue aquí?—Se preguntó a sí mismo la pequeña menta.

Se disponía a salir del lugar, sin fijarse que tenía una agujeta desatada, con lo cual al caminar se tropezó golpeando la mesa en donde la princesa estaba experimentando con el gas para dormir, haciendo que un par de matraces cayeran y se vaciaran se mezclaran, y empezaran a hacer un humo de color blanco que empezó a salir del laboratorio otra vez de los ductos de ventilación, y por la puerta, llegando a infestar todo el reino.

Marceline y Bonnibel volvían al reino bastante alegres

—No puedo creer que te arrojaras por la púa cuando el guitarrista la arrojo, no te dio miedo estar en esa turba— dijo Marceline a Bonnibel

—Bueno, debo admitir que enfrentarme a la turba me recordó cuando los oozers casi me transforman, pero sabía que me rescatarías si algo salía mal—

—Pues tú dominaste a la turba, así que no fue necesaria mi ayuda—Dijo Marceline—¿Estas segura de que me quieres dar la púa? Tú fuiste quien peleo por ella—

—Quédatela, pelee por ella porque a ti te gusta tocar el bajo y yo, pues, para que la querría—

Marceline se sonrojo.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo?—

—¿Claro, que quieres saber?—

—¿De que hablaban tú y mi tío hoy?—

—El, me agradeció que saliera contigo, me dijo que desde que construirte el reino que has enfocado solo a eso, y que se alegraba de que salieras a divertirte, en pocas palabras estaba preocupado por ti, —

Bonnibel sonrió

—Así es mi tío, preocupándose por mí, es como un padre para mí—

—¿Que ocurrió con tus padres?—

—Es una muy muy muy muy larga y complicada historia—

—De acuerdo, la dejaremos para otro día—

Dijo Marceline

—¡Bonnibel, Marceline!— escucharon a Gumbald gritar.

—¿Tío?—Se preguntó Bonnibel desconcertada al ver a su tío—Marceline aterriza por favor—

La chica vampiro obedeció y aterrizo frente al veterano, que estaba sin aliento

—¡Chicas!—

—¿Qué ocurre?—

—Una nube empezó a esparcirse por el reino y todos los que la respiraban caían dormidos—

—No puede ser posible, el gas aún no está listo... espera, como es que tú no te dormiste—

—Soy veterano, además de ser experto en rastreo se utilizar el poder de la voluntad para evadir algunos tipos de gases—

—Debo hacer algo, pero todos mis químicos están en el laboratorio—

—Bonnibel, ¿ya viste?—

La gran líder miro y vio como el gas se expandía.

—Esto se pone aun peor—

—¿No dejaste algunos de tus químicos en el sótano de la cabaña?—

—Es cierto, no son tantos como en el laboratorio, pero deben ser suficientes para encontrar la forma de detener la expansión del gas, andando. —

Marceline se transformó en murciélago y permitió a Gumbald y Bonnibel subir a su espalda para llegar más rápido a la cabaña.

Al llegar bajaron rápido al sótano donde Bonnibel empezó a ver los tubos de ensayo con los químicos que contenían así como sus anotaciones.

—Esto es insuficiente, las anotaciones, los químicos, todo la gran mayoría está en el castillo, este laboratorio lo hice para entretenerme mientras estaba aquí. —

Gumbald la vio cruzó los brazos y le pregunto

—¿De acuerdo, sé que talar árboles no te resultaba entretenido, pero en verdad no te divertía ir de pesca?—

Bonnibel se puso roja

—Me gusta la pesca, pero nunca atrape nada, además también me gusta la ciencia—Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa apenada.

—De acuerdo, algún día te enseñare algunos trucos de pesca—

—De acuerdo, pero eso no evitara que la nube se acerque más. —

—¿Qué hacemos?—

—Creo que puedo hacer la base del disipador, pero lo más probable es que tengamos que ir al castillo por más químicos que hacen falta—

—¿Y como lo haremos?—Pregunto Marceline.

Bonnibel saco una caja amarilla con un símbolo de advertencia. La abrió y saco unas mascaras anti-gas.

—¡Con esto!— y le dio una a cada uno

—¡Mis viejas mascaras anti gas! ¿Donde las encontraste?—

—Aquí cuando recogí para hacer el laboratorio—

—Me trae recuerdos de cuando era recluta, hasta que ascendí y aprendí técnicas para soportar gases por breves periodos de tiempo—

—¡Como sea Marcy, necesito que me ayudes!—

—Por supuesto que hay que hacer—

—Prende ese tubo de ensayo y busca el...—

—¿Y que hare yo?— pregunto Gumbald

—Ve afuera y avísanos cuando el gas llegue—

—¡Bien, veterano Gumbald al ataque!—

Gritó Gumbald sacando su hacha.

—¿De acuerdo, que más hay que hacer?—

Bonnibel paso la siguiente media hora quebrándose la cabeza en la posible solución del gas, sin embargo el tiempo llego a su límite.

—¡Bonnibel! ¡El gas está aquí cúbranse!—

Al escuchar al veterano la gran líder y la chica vampiro se colocaron las máscaras. Y el sótano se llenó del gas. —

—Rayos el gas me gano, lo bueno es que alcance a terminar la base química—

—¿Y que esperas para activarla?—

—No es tan fácil no está completo, necesito más químicos que están en mi laboratorio, y luego de eso debemos derramarlo sobre la fuente del gas. ¡Vamos!—

Salieron pero Marceline dijo

—Bonnie, no me puedo transformar o la máscara dejaría de quedarme y me dormiría, y así solo estorbare—

—¡Lo entiendo, vamos al castillo!—

Corrieron tan rápido como pudieron, aunque Gumbald llego exhausto.

Al entrar al reino vieron a muchos constructores tirados en el suelo durmiendo.

—El gas debe de estar en mi laboratorio—

—Bonnie...—Apenas logro decir Marceline

—¡Amiga! ¿Qué ocurre?—

—No me siento muy...— no pudo terminar la frase porque cayó al suelo. Al verla caer corrió hacia ella

—¿Marcy estas bien? ¿Que te sucede?—

—Estoy bien, solo quiero...—Marceline bostezo y se quedó dormida.

—¡No Marcy despierta! ¡Por favor abre los ojos!—Decía desesperada—¡Marcy!—Gritaba cada vez más fuerte

—¡Bonnibel! ¡Escúchame!—Decía Gumbald intentando controlar a su sobrina

—Ella esta...—Hizo una pausa—Dormida—

—No, todo menos eso—

—Tienes que levantarte y terminar con el gas—

—¿Pero no entiendo que paso? ¿Se colocó mal la máscara?—En eso se quedó pensando unos instantes—¿Tío, desde cuando tienes estas mascaras?—

—Desde que era recluta—

—Eso es mucho tiempo— y miro a Marceline y cayó en cuenta de por qué se quedó dormida

—No es la máscara, es que estamos tan cerca que el gas está muy concentrado, el solo hecho de que nos toque nos afecta, eso explica por qué me empecé a sentir cansada también yo—

—¿Crees poder resistir?—

—Si, no siento el sueño tan pesado aun. —

—Entonces por Marceline, debemos llegar al laboratorio—

Bonnibel cargo a Marceline sobre su hombro y la llevo hasta su habitación.

—No te preocupes Marcy, detendremos esto y pronto despertaras—

Marcy se puso en una posición más cómoda y dijo

—Quiero a mi osito Hambo—

—Está delirando hay que irnos rápido— dijo Bonnibel

Salieron y fueron al laboratorio, Bonnibel saco sus llaves, y se quedó mirándolas por un segundo, se recargo en la pared y cayó al suelo

—¡Bonnibel! ¿Estas bien?—

—Empiezo a sentirme cansada—

—Tienes que levantarte—

—No puedo, me siento muy cansada y quiero dormir—

—No te rindas, imagina que haces un puño en tu mente y golpeas las ganas de dormir con el…—

Bonnibel bostezó y respondió

—Lo intento, pero en verdad no puedo, tendrás que mezclar los químicos tu— dijo entregando el químico base

—¿Que? ¡No puedo hacer eso, seguro yo are que el laboratorio estalle!—

—¿Estallar? Claro, tío eres un genio…— dijo sonriente Bonnibel—El químico que debes usar es…— no pudo concluir la frase porque se quedó dormida.

—¿Cual? ¿Dímelo?— pero era en vano, la gran líder se había quedado dormida y Gumbald entro en pánico.

—Calma, piénsalo, eres un veterano de guerra entrenado… aguarda fui el pero soldado de la unidad, ¡piensa! ¡piensa! ¡piensa!—

Tomo las llaves de la mano de Bonnibel y le dijo

—Le prometí a la madre goma que cuidaría de ti y de Neddy, arreglare esto, no te preocupes—

Entro y miro los químicos sobre la mesa y vio como los químicos liberaban de forma continua un gas de color verdoso, unos instantes después, el bostezo.

—NO, NO, NO— dijo cerrando sus ojos y concentrándose en no dormir tal y como había intentado enseñarle a Bonnibel unos instantes atrás, y una vez que se controlo dijo

—Debo apresurarme—

Corrió a la mesa y vio los químicos hecho una gota a cada tubo de ensayo porque no sabía para nada que hacer.

Un tubo empezó a hacer ebullición pero solo cambio de color otro libero un gas azul que desapareció absorbido por el gas para dormir. Otro tuvo burbujeo y exploto, probo con tantos tubos como pudo pero ninguno funciono, solo quedaban 3 tubos con 3 sustancias de diferentes colores: algo similar a un gel verde, un líquido azul y un polvo amarillo. Y Gumbald apenas soportaba el sueño

—Solo 3 sustancias más—Se dijo a sí mismo.

Mezclo una gota de la base con el gel verde, este se transformó en líquido y se disolvió

—Este no era—Dijo luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos.

Continuo con su tarea de dar con la mezcla correcta combino el tubo con el líquido azul, hizo ebullición y exploto.

—Mala idea—Dijo Gumbald. Al ver que solo quedaba el polvo amarillo decidió hacer una jugada arriesgada, mezclaría un poco del polvo en el químico base al fin y al cabo era la última opción posible.

En sus últimos intentos de mantenerse despierto logro hacer la mezcla, primero burbujeo, después libero un pequeño gas amarillento pero no pasó nada, Gumbald quiso hacer algo más, pero en ese instante, cayo dormido sobre la mesa. Quedo en un sueño profundo que incluso soltó el último tuvo que preparo, pero para su suerte este rodo liberando el líquido el cual cayó por fuera de la mesa y terminó justo sobre los frascos que había roto Mentita al tropezarse.

Al mezclarse las sustancias, el gas pasó de un color verdoso a un color gris y al final de color amarillo. El gas se expandió por la habitación, y empezó a salir por el conducto de ventilación al igual que el gas para dormir, este se empezó a expandir por todo el castillo, después por el reino y al final por todo Ooo.

Después de unos instantes, Bonnibel fuera de su laboratorio despertó

—Me levante tarde, no puse la alarma— dijo aun adormilada, sin embargo miro el lugar en el que estaba y cayó en cuenta de lo que había pasado—¡Tío! ¡Marceline!—

Se levantó rápido y entro al laboratorio, donde vio a su tío dormido, lo cargo sobre su hombro, vio a Mentita en el piso y lo levanto también y corrió a su habitación donde había dejado a Marceline quien estaba ya sentada en la cama

—¿Que paso?—Dijo bostezando

—El gas te afecto y mi tío logro salvarnos—

Marceline al ver que la gran líder cargaba a su tío corrió a ayudarla a ponerlo en la cama

—Bonnie, que le pasó al sr. Gumbald—

—Estuvo muy cerca de la fuente del gas, pero estará bien, tardara algo en despertar. —

Luego fue al balcón para ver cómo estaba su pueblo, pudo ver que todos estaban despertando poco a poco

—Me alegra que todo se arreglara—

—Nada mal para terminar el concierto—

—Sabes, hoy a pesar de que el gas me durmió soñé que mis padres y yo estábamos juntos, en la Nocheósfera, pero juntos, casi siempre tengo sueños extraños o pesadillas pero esta vez no y fue gracias al gas—

—Marcy...—

—Solo quiero agradecértelo—Dijo Marceline sonriendo y poniendo su maso sobre el hombro de Bonnibel, quien también sonreía.

—Que sueño—Dijo Gumbald bostezando

—¡Tío! ¿estas bien?—

—Si pero que paso—

—Lograste hacer la mezcla correcta, pusiste azufre, el cual emitió un olor cuyas moléculas se mezclarían con las que causaban sueño neutralizando el compuesto—

Gumbald se quedó mirando sin entender y Bonnibel suspiro

—El azufre se encargaría de actuar como antídoto—

—¿Es por eso que apesta como a la Nocheósfera?—Pregunto tapando su nariz y volteando a ver a Marceline

—No te ofendas—

—Descuide, yo sé cómo es el la casa de mi papa—

—Lo lograste hiciste la mezcla—

—No lo hice solo mezcle químicos como pude y me quede dormido también yo fue solo suerte lo que ocurrió—

—Pero aun así nos salvaste de dormir para siempre y eso es lo que importa—

Luego miro a Mentita

—Pero aún me preocupa Mentita, estuvo expuesto junto a la fuente demasiado tiempo no sé por cuanto tiempo valla a dormir, solo espero que no sea para siempre. —

—Despertara estoy seguro—Dijo Gumbald.

Mientras tanto Mentita se acomodó en la cama y empezó a chuparse el dedo.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

El dichoso gas es el mismo que se ve en el episodio de Sky Witch, pero desistio de intentar crearlo por todos los problemas que le ocaciono. Si quieren saber que ocurrira con mentita esperen a los proximos episodios...

 **Reviews:**

Axel: Creo que si se quién eres…

 **Redes sociales:**

Tumblr: elizebright

Ask: / ElizeBright

Twitter: Elize_Bright


	7. Episodio 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Hora de Aventura son marcas registradas y no son de mi propiedad, todos los derechos pertenecen a _Cartoon Network_ y demás empresas asociadas. Esta historia fue basada en diversos medios de la franquicia y fue elaborada por diversión sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Ka-Loth**

Marceline volaba en dirección al dulce reino, para visitar a la Dulce Princesa al llegar vio que estaba en su habitación con un libro, entro por la ventana y sorprendió a Bonnibel

—¿Que lees?—

—Marceline me asustaste—

—¿Creo que siempre lo hago, como sea, quieres salir un rato?—

—No puedo, estoy intentando aprender alemán—Dijo señalando el libro que estaba leyendo

—¿Reconozco ese libro, estaba en la biblioteca del centro comercial verdad?—

—Si, fui por el poco después de que el insecticida se disolviera en el aire—

—Vamos, pero puedes dejar el alemán para después, dijiste que te relajarías— persuadió Marceline

—Lo sé, pero desde hace tiempo mi tío me dijo que las princesas saben hablar varios idiomas, yo no sé ningún otro idioma, además de que no tengo muy claro como pronunciarlo, así que lo siento Marceline, no puedo salir hoy pero no puedo seguir posponiendo esto— dijo con notorio pesar la princesa

—Está bien, yo entiendo, te veré otro día—

Marceline salió por la ventana volando y se paseó por varios lugares, fue al centro comercial incluso y tomo también ella otra copia del libro que tenía Bonnibel, "aprenda alemán en 5 sencillos pasos" y su subtitulo en alemán "Deutsch für dummies"

Marceline lo ojeo para ver si podía ayudar a Bonnibel después de todo ella era parte demonio, y su papa le había dicho que el alemán era el idioma predilecto de los demonios, aunque después de leer varias hojas se perdió, no entendió ni el idioma, ni como su papa le mintió diciendo que era el idioma predilecto de los demonios, al pensar en su papa le vino una idea muy buena, iría a la Nocheósfera y buscaría un demonio que hablase alemán para que ayudara a la princesa. De inmediato volvió a su cueva con el libro y abrió un portal hacia la Nocheósfera, nunca había creído volver tan pronto a ese lugar, y más teniendo en cuenta que la única salida posible estaba en casa de su padre. Tomo forma similar a la de los demonios de la Nocheósfera y se dispuso a ir al lugar.

—Por Bonnibel—Se dijo a si misma antes de cruzar.

Una vez en la dimensión infernal empezó a caminar por ahí, buscando a alguien que supiera hablar alemán, aunque los gritos que había en la Nocheósfera, no le permitían escuchar bien en que idioma hablaban, y tampoco se atrevía a preguntarles para que no la reconocieran como la hija de Hunson Abadeer.

Después de un muy largo rato de búsqueda empezó a creer que su padre le había mentido sobre que era el idioma preferido por los demonios. Así que estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando alguien le hablo a sus espaldas.

—¿Quien eres tú? Nunca te había visto por aquí— pregunto un demonio

—Yo, eso no es de tu interés—

—Por supuesto que sí, mi trabajo es mantener en orden la Nocheósfera, muéstrame tu identificación demoniaca— ordeno el demonio.

Marceline al verse "acorralada" cambio de tema

—¿Orden? ¡la Nocheósfera es un caos!, si tu trabajo es mantener en orden todo este lugar, lo estás haciendo pésimo—

El demonio miro a Marceline con enojo y le dijo

—Entonces te iras directo a la prisión de la Nocheósfera, tal vez allí aprendas a no faltarle respeto a la autoridad—

—¿Tú y cuantos más?— pregunto Marceline con soberbia, sin darse cuenta de que tenía a 2 demonios como de 3 metros y muy musculosos detrás de ella

—Ellos 2 me ayudaran—Dijo el demonio.

—Suéltenme—Decía Marceline molesta, trato de transformarse en otra cosa para liberarse, pero al parecer anulaban sus poderes.

La arrastraron hasta la prisión y la arrojaron a una jaula con un demonio dentro y bananas. Se puso de pie de inmediato y empezó a gritar al carcelero

—Son unos insensatos, si no me dejan salir de aquí me las pagaran—Gritaba Marceline transformando su mano en una garra gigante a punto de destruir los barrotes de la jaula

—No desperdicies tu energía, esas jaulas tienen un encantamiento demoniaco de resistencia, no les aras ningún rasguño aunque seas muy fuerte, además nos dejaran salir en un rato más—

Marceline no supo a qué se refería pero obedeció al demonio, era rojo y tenía los ojos color amarillo y traía una capucha color morado que le cubría todo el cuerpo.

—¿Me llamo Ka-Loth por que estas aquí?—

—No traía mi identificación demoniaca— respondió Marceline sin entusiasmo

—¿Identificación demoniaca, cuál es tu nombre?—

—Marceline, reina vampiro—

—Ya veo, con que eres la hija de Abadeer—

—¿Como lo sabe?—

—Todos en la Nocheósfera saben que la hija de Abadeer venció al rey vampiro, en especial porque cuando Hunson se enteró de ello lo divulgo con orgullo por toda la Nocheósfera. —

Marceline se quedó en silencio, su papa orgulloso, ¿de ella? El demonio le estaba tomando el pelo.

—Aunque no entiendo por qué estaría la hija del gobernante de la Nocheósfera aquí—

—Ya te lo dije, no mostré mi identificación porque no tengo, yo solo quera buscar a alguien que supiera alemán.

—¿Quieres aprenderlo?—

—No, no es por mí, es por otra persona que vive en Ooo—

—Ooo? Ya veo. Debe ser alguien especial para que hayas venido de allá hasta este lugar— dijo con un tono extraño el demonio

Marceline no supo que responden así que el demonio le dijo

—En fin, es tu día de suerte, yo hablo alemán, de echo es mi idioma nativo incluso, yo podría ayudarte con —

Marceline se alegró de escuchar eso, pero después cayó en la cuenta de que el demonio estaba en prisión por 0

—¿Primero dime porque estás aquí?—Pregunto con recelo Marceline.

—Por que hice una réplica del collar de Hunson Abadeer y eso a él al parecer no le gusto—

Marceline se indignó al escuchar eso y dijo

—Mi papa es el colmo, pero ya nada me sorprende de el—

—Escucha abrirán las puertas de esta prisión y ayudare a tu amiga, pero es necesario salir de esta dimensión, por lo que se nadie ha podido hacerlo—

—Hay una salida en casa de mi papa si tenemos cuidado podremos salir—

—Me parece perfecto—

En ese instante las puertas de la jaula se abrieron

—¡Largo de aquí todo el mundo! Los encerraría por más tiempo pero no me pagan las horas extras—¿Que? ¿por qué nos deja salir?—

—¿De verdad creíste que aquí en la Nocheósfera al lugar que se mantiene gracias al caos? el orden solo es una ilusión aquí—

—Justo lo que le dije al demonio antes de que trajera aquí—

—Entonces salamos de aquí.—

Marceline se transformó en un demonio similar a los de la Nocheósfera y llevo volando a Ka-Loth y poco antes de llegar a la barrera que separa la fila de espera de la casa de su padre, el demonio que está vigilando los vio y les grito

—¡Hey! ¡ustedes vuelvan a su lugar!—

Marceline hizo una cara demoniaca con sus poderes y lo miro. Este reconoció a Marceline, como la hija de Abadeer y como el demonio que casi lo asfixia, quedándose en su lugar sin hacer nada, por miedo. Llegaron y entraron a la casa de Hunson, pero no lo vieron aceptando peticiones

—Debe estar desatando el caos por toda la Nocheósfera—

—Tenemos suerte entonces andando—

Volaron hasta el portal y entraron, al salir estaban en la cueva de Marceline, ella miro el portal que se creó, y con sus poderes lo cerró.

—Bien, ya estamos en Oro, te llevare con la princesa. —

—De verdad, esto ya no es la Nocheósfera?—

—No ahora eres libre, pero a cambio de cumplas tu trato— le respondió Marceline.

—De acuerdo, pero hay un pequeño problema—

—¿Qué ocurre?—

—Que el amuleto por el cual Abadeer me quito, no solo es un objeto de joyería, es un collar que me permite liberar mi poder al máximo. — saco el amuleto, tenía la cadena color dorado y de esta colgaba una gema con forma de papalote color morado con un centro color rojo. El demonio se lo puso pasando de ser tamaño medio y flaco a medir 3 metros con muchos musculoso.

—¡Yo soy Ka-Loth el demonio de la Tierra, y voy a conquistar el mundo!—

—Pero prometiste que...—

—Yo prometo muchas cosas, pero soy un demonio, así que mentí. —

Marceline se enojó y se transformó en minotauro demoniaco, para detenerlo pero justo antes de salir volando para atacarlo, Ka-Loth con sus poderes levanto una enorme roca del suelo y golpeo a Marceline con ella. Haciéndola quedar inconsciente.

Él se rio y desapareció como si hubiera sido absorbido por la tierra.

Mientras tanto en el castillo del dulce reino, Bonnibel estudiando con ayuda de su libro de alemán.

—Wassencheft, es ciencia!—Dijo emocionada, luego abrió rápido el libro y consulto la palabra y se decepciono.

—Es wissenschaft. — cerro el libro, lo puso a un lado y dijo

—Así nunca aprenderé nada, será mejor que busque un maestro, aunque no sé dónde conseguirlo—

En eso tocaron la puerta

—Gran líder, soy Chiclebot—

—Pasa—

—Gran líder, nos llegó el reporte de que un extraño ser está causando caos en los pueblos cercanos al reino algunos dicen que es un demonio—

—Moviliza engonces a los policías de elite y a los banana guardias—

—A la orden—

Bonnibel tomo su pistola de rayos y su radio y empezó a correr mientras se comunicaba a través de su radio.

—Aquí masticable a leñador, me han reportado un demonio que está causando estragos en los pueblos cercaos al reino. Cambio y fuera. —

Gumbald escucho todo pero no respondió porque estaba afilando su hacha, apenas termino y salió corriendo en dirección desconocida.

Mientras tanto Bonnibel se dirigía al lugar con algunos de sus policías de elite, llegaron a una aldea, donde se veía al demonio destruyendo las pequeñas casas hechas de madera y paja. Creaba terremotos o levantaba piedras del suelo y las arrojaba sobre las casas.

—¡Alto ahí!—Grito Bonnibel

El demonio la miro, y se rio.

—¡Ataquen policías de elite!—

Todos ellos atacaron a toda velocidad, pero al llegar el demonio había desaparecido.

—¿Dónde está?— pregunto uno de los policías de lite

En eso una meseta salió del suelo muy rápido arrojando lejos a los policías. Luego la meseta se transformó en el demonio.

—Estas quebrantando las leyes del dulce reino—

—¡Soy un demonio, a eso me dedico a crear caos!— el demonio, golpeo el suelo y empezaron a salir estalagmitas de roca, que Bonnibel logro esquivar dando un salto y rodando. Ella saco su pistola y le empezó a disparar, pero no lograba atinarle, a su lado aparecieron los policías de elite, gracias a la técnica de disminuir la resistencia del aire cortándolo con sus espadas.

—¿Se encuentra bien gran líder?—

—Si, ¡ataquen!—

Los policías volvieron a usar su técnica corta aire, pero en un instante todos chocaron contra una montaña que apareció de la nada cuando cayeron inconscientes los policías el demonio volvió a su forma original.

—¡Acabare contigo y nadie se interpondrá en mis planes de conquistar el mundo!—

Luego piso el suelo con mucha fuerza y

Elevo un cilindro de tierra justo abajo de Bonnibel que la arrojo por los aires, pero antes de caer Marceline llego y la atrapo en el aire

—Si no los salvo de una turba de oozers a ti al sr. Gumbald, te salvo a ti de caer de mucha altura—Dijo Marceline

—Y te lo agradezco—

La chica vampiro aterrizo y el demonio al verla dijo

—Pero si es la hija de Abadeer—

—¿Como sabe que quien eres?—Pregunto Bonnibel sorprendida y tomando a Marceline por sorpresa.

—Yo... el... apuesto a que sabe quién soy por mi padre, el gobernante de la Nocheósfera. — respondió con una falsa sonrisa.

—Entonces hay que devolverlo a su lugar de origen. — dijo cargando su pistola y disparándole, pero él se transformó en un montículo y cuando la gran líder dejo de disparar, el demonio estaba intacto, los rayos laser de la pistola no le hicieron el más mínimo daño.

Después de ese incidente Marceline la tomó del brazo, tiro de ocultándola de tras de una roca.

—Es inútil, se transforma en tierra y roca, y ya acabo con mis policías de elite necesito otro plan—

Decía desesperada Bonnibel, y justo en ese instante la roca se elevó.

—¡No pueden esconderse de mi por mucho tiempo!— dijo Ka-Loth al encontrarlas.

—¡Corre!—Gritó Marceline

Mientras corrían a algún lugar donde esconderse y pensar en cómo vencer al demonio de tierra Gumbald el tomo del brazo y las hizo entrar a un arbusto hueco por dentro.

—¡Tío! ¿Donde habías estado?—

—Estaba ocupado consiguiendo algo q7ebnos será muy útil contra ese demonio. —

—¿Bien entonces cual es el plan?—

—Marceline, tu eres parte demonio, ¿además el agua bendita tiene alguna otra debilidad?—

—La verdad no sé, ni si quiera sabia del aja bendita...—De pronto recordó el amuleto del demonio—Esperen, si hay una debilidad, muchos demonios pierden sus poderes si les quitan su amuleto, y apuesto a que el que trae en el cuello es el suyo…—

De pronto el demonio empezó a gritar.

— Werden finden sie, wo immer sie sind!—(1)

—¿Aguarda que idioma es ese?— pregunto Bonnibel

—Es alemán, es lógico que lo hable puesto que es un demonio de la Nocheósfera. —

—¿Alemán has dicho?—

—Si, y dijo que salgamos de donde estemos o nos encontrara y no nos gustara. —

—¿Aguarde, entiende alemán?—

—Si, y coreano por el hecho de que fui recluta de los lluviacornios y el alemán lo aprendí formal mente cuando era recluta. —

—¿Entonces usted puede enseñarle a hablar alean a Bonnie?—

—¿Que dices?—

—Desde que me dijiste que las princesas hablan varios idiomas, he querido aprender alemán con un libro—

—Los libros sin un maestro no te servirán de mucho, yo te enseñare cuando derrotemos a este demonio—

—Me parece—Genial respondió con una sonrisa.

—¿De acuerdo volvamos al amuleto, entonces si le quitamos su collar perdería sus poderes?—

—Si, o al menos la mayoría. —

—¿Pero cómo hacemos para quitárselo?—

—Creo que tengo un plan—

—Lassen, wo sie sind!— (2)

Gumbald salió del arbusto y le grito

—Hey! Könnten Dumme Sie mich nicht berühren oder mit einem Berg!— (3)

El demonio se enojó y empezó a arrojar piedras a Gumbald que esquivaba con habilidad y un poco de suerte. El demonio estaba tan absorto a el que no se dio cuenta de que Marceline llego invisible por atrás y le quito el collar. Perdiendo sus músculos y la capacidad de controlar la tierra.

—No deberías atacar por la espalda hija de Abadeer—

—Soy un demonio, me dedico a hacer ataques a traición. — dijo con una sonrisa maligna.

—Bonnibel ahora— grito Gumbald

La gran líder le hecho el agua bendita y el empezó a derretirse, mientras gritaba de dolor, hasta quedar convertido en un montón de arena roja.

—Algún día volveré y me vengare soy Ka-Loth el demonio de tierra! große Dämon Boden!- (4)

Gumbald solo lo escucho en silencio.

-Eso si que estuvo cerca—Dijo Bonnibel

—Y que lo digas, voy a asegurarme—

La chica vampiro dibujo el circulo en el suelo le hecho leche de insecto y dijo

—Maloso Vobis com et cumm Spiritum— abriendo un portal a la Nocheósfera por el cual aventó el demonio ahora convertido en tierra al igual que su collar. Una vez concluido todo. Bonnibel se sentó sobre una piedra y pregunto a su tío

—¿Y bien, cuando empiezan las lecciones de alemán?—

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Traduciones:**

(1)¡Los encontrare donde sea que estén!

(2)¡salgan de donde estén!

(3)¡Oye tú! ¡Grandísimo tonto!, no me podrías tocar ni con una montaña.

(4)Gran demonio de la tierra

*Yo no se hablar alemán, todo esto lo traduje con Google asi que se que con mucha suerte dira la traducion, asi que si hay alguien aquí que sepa alemán y me ayude a corregir se lo agradeceria. Nos vemos en el proximo episodio.

 **Reviews**

axel: peleo contra un demonio de hueso, pero por como se nego a continuar tocando debe ser una púa muy especial :3 así que me tome esa pequeña licencia, aunque tal vez en el futuro lo corrija, o incluso haga un one-shot de como la obtuvo jaja.

PD. ¿Quien tiene solo una púa? hago muchísimas de plástico y se me pierden en muy poco tiempo que mal por Marceline :/ jaja

 **Redes sociales:**

Tumblr: elizebright

Ask: / ElizeBright

Twitter: Elize_Bright


	8. Episodio 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Hora de Aventura son marcas registradas y no son de mi propiedad, todos los derechos pertenecen a _Cartoon Network_ y demás empresas asociadas. Esta historia fue basada en diversos medios de la franquicia y fue elaborada por diversión sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Grafftti**

Bonnibel estaba aburrida, había estado toda la tarde en el Reino de Queso, puesto que fue el lugar elegido para llevar a cabo una junta de comercio entre los reinos que aún estaban emergiendo, Bonnibel no hubiese ido, pero debía fomentar las alianzas diplomáticas con los otros reinos, y además el Rey Rodaja de Queso era el anfitrión, sería un insulto no asistir después de que llego con su ejército de bocadillos de queso a rescatar al dulce reino.

Pero con deuda de honor o sin ella se estaba aburriendo, de hecho estaba escribiendo "aburrida" en las hojas de papel que tenía frente a ella.

Empezaba a arrepentirse de haber rechazado la invitación de Marceline de salir un rato.

Estaba a nada de quedarse dormida cuando el Rey Rodaja de Queso recibió una notificación por parte de un súbdito, y dijo

—Dulce princesa, le solicitan ir a las minas de caramelo de su reino, dicen los trabajadores que hay algo malo—

—¿Que?—

—Vaya princesa, los cristales de caramelo son importantes para el comercio—

Bonnibel no lo pensó dos veces, era la oportunidad perfecta para tomarse un descanso de la junta. Fue a las minas donde encontró a los constructores aterrados y temblando.

—¿Qué sucedió?—

—Estábamos trabajando y de pronto uno de los carros empezó a flotar, las antorchas se apagaron y de la nada salió un monstruo con muchos tentaculos gigante—

—¿Hay algún herido?—

—Nadie, todos pudimos salir antes de que ese monstruo nos atrapara—

—¿Avisaron a mi tío de la situación?—

—Si, pero no responde a su radio—

—Bien, no puedo esperarlo-

-aquí tiene gran líder, fuimos por sus armas al castillo-

-entonces iré a ver qué sucede—Dijo Bonnibel cargando su pistola de rayos.

Entro a la mina y camino siguiendo las vías, no parecía que hubiese algún monstruo cerca.

Siguió caminando hasta que encontró un carrito volteado

—El monstruo no debe estar lejos—Se dijo a si misma Bonnibel. En eso escucho un tarareo no muy lejos, a la gran líder le pareció extraño escuchar a alguien cantando en ese lugar, siguió la voz y cuál sería su sorpresa al ver a Marceline, estaba rallando la pared de la mina con un gis blanco y estaba dibujando un murciélago.

—¿!Marceline!?—

—Hola Bonnibel al fin llegas. —

—¿Marceline, que haces aquí? ¿Y porque estas grafiteando?—

—Porque es divertido—

Bonnibel suspiro y dijo

—Esto es serio, mis dulces mineros están aterrados por un monstruo que vieron en este lugar—

—Con que un monstruo, te refieres a este—

Marceline se transformó en un monstruo negro con muchos tentaculos y Bonnibel la vio con cierto disgusto

—¿Entonces tu eres el monstruo que estuvo causando caos en este lugar?—

—Vamos logre sacarte de esa aburrida junta—

—¡Era una junta importante de comercio!—

—Estabas aburrida, ¿o acaso crees que no vi lo que escribías?—

—¿Aguarda como lo sabes?—

—Porque entre al salón mientras era invisible y vi lo que rayabas—

—Será mejor que vuelva a la junta—

—Vamos no seas agua fiestas y quédate un poco más—

—Esto es serio, están tratándose temas muy serios de comercio, y debería estar allí—

Marceline miro a la gran líder, cruzo los brazos y le pregunto

—¿Qué fue lo último que dijeron en la junta con respecto al comercio?— pregunto desafiante.

Bonnibel quería responder, pero no sabía la respuesta

—Lo vez ni si quiera estabas poniendo atención, quédate aquí hasta que termine la junta, después de todo cuando salgas, creerán que duraste mucho buscando al monstruo—

—Supongo que tienes razón— suspiro la gran líder.

—Andando, exploremos la mina. —

Empezaron a caminar por ahí.

—¿Quieres hacer?—

—Lo que se pueda hacer en una mina...—

—¿No querrás ponerte a excavar o si?—

—Debería, tal vez encuentre otro tipo de minerales, además del caramelo. —Dijo tomando un pico tirado en suelo

—Vamos, viniste a relajarte de esa junta, y aún falta un rato para que se termine. —

—Lo se estoy bromeando, y debo admitirlo, te gradezco que me sacar de la junta, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, muy pronto seré princesa del dulce reino y debo responsabilizarme—

—Sí, pero aún falta tiempo para eso—Respondió Marceline quitada de la pena.

—Marcy, con respecto a la inauguración del dulce reino, quería pedirte algo muy especial. —

—¿Qué cosa?—

—Quisiera que tocaras en la ceremonia de coronación—

Marceline se quedó sin palabras por unos instantes

—¿De verdad quieres que toque?—

—Si, te eh escuchado cantar y tocar y lo haces genial. —

Marceline se sonrojo.

—¿Entonces aceptarías?—

—Si, sería un gran honor— respondió Marceline.

—Genial, daré órdenes de que preparen un escenario en los jardines del dulce reino. —

—De acuerdo, buscare un baterista y un guitarrista—

—De hecho, busque un poco y una de las bandas que fuimos a escuchar cuando pelee por la púa se disolvió, y el baterista y el guitarrista respondieron al llamado. —

—Genial, me gustaba esa banda, tenía ritmos muy poderosos—

—¿Cuando puedes reunirte con ellos?—

—¡Hoy mañana en una semana! ¡cuando sea!—

—¡Genial, contactare al grupo cuando salgamos de aquí—

—De acuerdo, iré preparando mi bajo, lo afilare y lo puliré—

—No olvides que el protocolo me hace invitarte también como la reina vampiro—

—Reina vampiro... —Se quedó pensando Marceline.—Aun no me acostumbro a eso además de que soy una reina sin súbditos, o mejor dicho, soy una reina que destruyo a su gente antes de ser reina...—

Bonnibel empezó a reírse y le dijo

—Tú no sabías que serias mordida—

—No debí confiarme contra el rey vampiro—

—No es tu culpa—

Marceline suspiro y Bonnibel le dijo.

—Entonces hagamos esto, te invito como mi amiga, no como la reina de los vampiros. —

—Eso me gusta más—Respondió sonriente Marceline.

—Te sentaras a mi lado durante la cena real, y al otro lado mi tío. —

—¿Y que hay del Rey Rodaja de Queso? Él es tu aliado—

—Lo pondré frente a mí en el extremo de la mesa, lejos de ti, de mí, y de mi tío, el rey me agrada, y le agradezco pero...—

—Apesta a queso—

—Si y a mi tío no le agrada—

—Lo sé me lo dijo hace...—

Bonnibel se había detenido algunos pasos atrás y la chica vampiro se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta del por qué, había un puente roto y había un gran abismo bajo sus pies, y la gran líder no podía pasar, y Marceline que siempre iba volando no se dio cuenta.

—Lo siento, no me fije en el puente, si quieres tomamos otro camino—

—No, quiero intentar algo.—

La gran líder dio la media vuelta y se alejó del puente

—Voy a ver si puedo saltar—

—¿Y si te caes?— pregunto Marceline con cierta picareza

—No lo are, estas aquí— respondió Bonnibel también con picareza.

Marceline se puso en medio del abismo mientras que la gran líder respiraba hondo se preparó y corrió, poco antes de llegar al límite salto con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo apenas alcanzo a llegar, un pedazo de la cornisa que quería alcanzar, se vino abajo y de no ser porque Bonnibel pudo agarrarse de una parte más solidad de la misma cornisa, hubiera caído

—¡Bonnie!—Exclamo Marceline

Sin embargo, la gran líder tenía bastante fuerza y pido subir sin la ayuda de Marceline, voló para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

—Estas bien— dijo poniéndose junto a ella.

—Te dije que no me caería— respondió Bonnibel.

Marceline sonrió y le dio una mano pero Bonnibel al intentar ponerse de pie sus piernas temblaban.

—Espera, no puedo levantarme, quiero descansar un poco—

—De acuerdo— y se sentó a su lado, o mejor dicho empezó a flotar sobre el abismo con las piernas dobladas.

Bonnibel miro sus botas militares y les dio leves golpecillos con sus nudillos.

—Debo recordar modificarlas, las diseñe para que me hicieran levitar por cortos periodos de tiempo, pero al parecer aun no son perfectas—

—Fuiste muy valiente.— dijo Marceline de pronto.

—¿Por saltar? ¿Entonces porque estoy aterrada?— dijo con una risilla nerviosa

—Pero te atreviste a saltar, yo no sé si lo hubiera hecho antes de ser vampiro—

—Vamos, lo hice por que estabas aquí, y me has salvado de caídas varia veces.—

—Entonces si no hubiera estado yo...—

—No habría saltado—Sonrió

—Más vale prevenir— dijo Marceline.

Continuaron platicando por un rato más de varios temas, incluso contando chistes, hasta que en un momento escucho a su tío por la radio.

—Bonnibel, como estas, me acaban de contactar y me dijeron ya la situación.—

—Estoy bien, no hay ningún problema—

—Lamento no haber escuchado el radio pero estaba ocupado. Cambio.—

—Tío, yo sé que estabas pescando. Cambio.—

—No estoy pescando... estoy... limpiando mi rifle de rayos, para no falle. Cambio—

—Si, claro—

—¿Entonces no me necesitas? Cambio.—Pregunto Gumbald para cambiar de tema.

—No, después te digo que paso. cambio.—

—Bien, cambio y fuera...— Gumbald dejo el radio al lado de él y empezó a tirar del anzuelo aunque este lo hizo caer al agua pero dejo la caña antes de que lo volviera a arrastrar.

Mientras tanto Bonnibel le dijo a Marceline.

—Creo que ya puedo caminar, deberíamos salir ya—

—Antes de irnos deberías dejar una marca de que estuviste aquí, es divertido.—

La gran líder rio y pregunto

—¿Quieres que grafitee mi propiedad?—

—¿Vamos, es divertido, además nadie vera esta mina o si?—

—No pero...—

—Entonces no seas agua fiestas y vamos, anda—

Con la ayuda de la chica vampiro la gran líder pudo ponerse de pie.

—¿Estas mejor?— preguntó Marceline

—Si, mucho mejor.—

—Entonces vamos—

Caminaron hasta que encontraron una cueva con algunos cristales de caramelo

—Te reto a que escribas algo aquí.—

—Marcy...—

—Vamos, es divertido—dijo entregándole un pequeño gis blanco.

Bonnibel tomo el gis y le pregunto a Marceline

—¿Y como que pongo?—

—No sé lo que tú quieras—

—Pues no se me ocurre nada—

—Algo sencillo—

La gran líder pensó y dijo

—¡Ya lo tengo!—

Y empezó a escribir en la pared con letra cursiva

"Marceline me hizo escribir esto" y firmo con su nombre.

Marceline vio el grafiti y se rio

—Nada mal, esto se quedara aquí por mucho, mucho tiempo.—

—Bien, ahora hay que irnos, ya debe ser tarde—

—De acuerdo—

Volvieron por el mismo camino, y al llegar al puente Marceline se rió

—¿Quieres saltar el puente de nuevo?—

—No gracias—

La gran líder se sujetó de Marceline y voló por encima del abismo, y una vez pasado

—Continuemos nuestro camino.—

—Espera, si quieres te puedo ayudar a que ganes prestigio—

—¿Como?—

—Me transformo en monstruo, y salimos peleando, y me dejo vencer por ti—

—Es una buena idea.—

De pronto empezó a temblar la mina

—Que está pasando—

En ese instante una de las paredes se quebró y salió un chorro de a de mantilla derretida, y Gumbald.

Estaba el veterano estaba cayendo al vacío cuando sintió que lo detuvieron en seco de caer, Marceline voló, lo sujeto y lo puso a salvo, junto a la gran líder, un Pez-Katana asomo la cabeza y grito a Gumbald.

—¡Y no vuelvas a acercar esa caña a mi o lo pagaras caro!—

Acto seguido el pez entro al chorro de mantequilla y cerro tras de si con una piedra.

—¡Tío¡ ¿estás bien? ¿Qué paso?—

Gumbald se quedó en silencio y suspiro.

—Estaba pescando, y en varias ocasiones algo tiro de la caña y me zambullo en el agua varias veces, y era ese Pez-Katana, estaba cansado de que siempre que aventaba el anzuelo siempre se encajara en su nariz de Katana

—¿Y por qué no dejaste de pescar que tal que otra vez volvieran los lluviacornios por ti?—

El veterano no sabía que decir.

—En fin, se lo mucho que amas la pesca y tu hacha, así que no importa.—

Gumbald queriendo cambiar de tema pregunto

—¿Y bien, donde esta ese monstruo que me dijeron?—

—Es Marceline, y es también una graciosa historia.—

Le platicaron al veterano la situación a grandes rasgos y decidió que ayudaría, pero en vez de pelear al lado de la gran líder, la seria la "chica" en apuros, Marceline lo tomaría con uno de sus tentáculos y fingiría que lo secuestró.

Una vez puestos de acuerdo con el plan, fueron en dirección a la salida de la mina, donde poco antes Marceline se transformó y agarro a Gumbald.

—Bien, aquí vamos.—

—¡Espera!—Grito Gumbald

—¿Que sucede?—

—Toma mi hacha para darle más realismo. —

—Buena idea.—

Afuera de la mina habían banana guardias, mineros, todos estaban al pendiente de cuando la gran líder saldría entre ellos el Rey Rodaja de Queso, quien fue a la mina tan pronto como acabo la junta.

De pronto, el monstruo salió de la mina haciendo más grande la entrada a golpes.

Todos empezaron a correr, y Bonnibel salió disparando, pero no le daba al monstruo

—¡Auxilio!—Gritaba Gumbald.

—¡Suelta a mi tío!—

Y le arrojo el hacha pasando por arriba de su tentáculo, pero Marceline fingió que le dio en el tentáculo y dejo caer a Gumbald de poca altura.

El veterano se alejó y fue por su hacha mientras Bonnibel le disparaba sin atinarle a la chica vampiro.

—Bonnibel! Usa mi hacha—

Gumbald arrojo el arma hacia su sobrina y ella la atrapo en el aire con un salto.

—¡Acabare contigo!—

Corrió hacia Marceline y fingió que la golpeaba con el hacha, mientras Marceline fingía dolor y en cuestión de 1 segundo se convirtió en un humo oscuro que se desvaneció.

La gran líder fue a ver a su tío lo ayudo ponerse de pie y le entrego su hacha

—Gran líder, eso fue increíble— dijo uno de los mineros.

—¿Qué cosa?—

—La forma en la que venció al monstruo, no cabe duda de por qué es la gran líder—

El Rey Rodaja de Queso se abrí paso hasta Bonnibel y le preguntó

—¿Princesa se encuentra bien?—

—Si.— respondió

El rey pasó de estar preocupado a respirar aliviado y exclamo

—Eso que hizo fue impresionante, ¡me alegra tener a una aliada tan hábil y fuerte como lo es usted princesa!—

Bonnibel estaba un poco avergonzada, porque había sido una pelea fingida, y nunca hubo un monstruo.

—Pues, gracias a usted por avisarme y permitirme salir de la junta.—

—Es su reino y debía venir en su ayuda.— dijo el rey.

—¡Bonnie!— grito Marceline a lo lejos

—¿Marcy que haces aquí?—

—Vine tan pronto como me entere que había un monstruo, ¿dónde está? acabare con el yo misma— dijo guiñándole un ojo a Bonnibel y Gumbald

—Llegas tarde acabe con el yo sola—

—¿De verdad? me hubiera gustado ayudarte—

—Ni siquiera traes tu hacha—

—Cierto, eso me pasa por venir rápido, como sea, ¡todos alaben a la princesa!— alentó Marceline

—¡Viva la gran líder!— empezaron a decir los mineros.

Un par de ellos cargo a la gran líder sobre sus hombros y empezaron a vitorear.

La gran líder miro a Marceline que le sonreía, y también levantó el pulgar, Bonnibel sonrió e hizo lo mismo, y después de eso se fue en dirección al castillo cargada por los mineros.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

Sugarless se terminó en este episoio, pero tal y como lo dije, este es un fanfic mas largo, asi que ya lleva un poco (muy poco) pasado de la cuarte parte.

Y volvimos a las minas de caramelo. Para crear este episodio me base en "Varmints" use casi todo lo que dijeron la princesa y Marceline de su pasado: saltar el puente, las juntas en el Reino de Queso, el grafiti... en fin

 **Spoiler:** Para el próximo episodio se sabrá que ocurrió con Mentita.

 **Reviews:**

Axel: De hecho yo toco varios instrumentos, además tal vez Marceline solo tenga esa púa, pero si te fijas la Muerte traía una púa igual que la de Marceline, así que tal vez la púa no es tan única como ella misma lo sugirió, o tal vez la Muerte también venció a un demonio de hueso, o se la fabrico quien sabe.

 **Redes Sociales:**

Tumblr: elizebright

Ask: / ElizeBright

Twitter: Elize_Bright


	9. Episodio 9

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Hora de Aventura son marcas registradas y no son de mi propiedad, todos los derechos pertenecen a _Cartoon Network_ y demás empresas asociadas. Esta historia fue basada en diversos medios de la franquicia y fue elaborada por diversión sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Sueña en paz**

Era el medio día y Bonnibel junto con su tío, Marceline y los dulces constructores estaban ayudando a los aldeanos a reconstruir sus casas, destruidas por culpa del demonio de tierra Ka-Loth, Bonnibel, ayudaba a poner los techos de paja, Gumbald, cortaba árboles y aun cuando Marceline tenía la opción de no ir a ayudar, ella sentía que era su responsabilidad por haber liberado al demonio, aunque claro no le había dicho a Bonnibel que era su culpa toda esa destrucción.

—¿Marcy puedes poner estos troncos aquí?—

—Por supuesto—

Se transformó en minotauro y enterro 4 troncos en formando un cuadrado, luego los dulces constructores procedieron a hacer de esa base la casa.

—Esto es en verdad agotador. — Dijo Bonnibel—Ha sido muy útil tu ayuda—

La chica vampiro algo apenada respondió

—Si, no fue nada, tu sabes... mi cueva es aburrida—

Continuaron trabajando y mientras tanto Mentita en su habitación permanecía dormido.

De pronto un viento soplo y abrió la ventana mostrando una figura blanca con un traje vaquero del mismo color que su huesudo cuerpo con la peculiaridad de que este ente, tenía por cabeza el cráneo de un caballo. Estaba leyendo una lista que tenía, y la reviso

—Mentita, lleva dormido varias semanas, y aun no despierta... bien, terminemos con esto rápido. —

Desapareció su lista con nombre y apareció una guadaña. Se acercó a la cama y levanto la guadaña, pero cuando estuvo a punto de blandirla Mentita empezó a despertar poco a poco.

—Lo siento gran líder me dormí en el trabajo...—

Cuando abrió los ojos vio a la misteriosa figura a su lado, se asustó y empezó a gritar

—¿Quién eres?—

—Soy La Muerte—

—¿Que? ¡No!—

—¡Oye no grites por favor!—

—¿Vienes por mí que hice?—

La Muerte se quedó mirando unos segundos suspiro y reapareció su lista y desapareció su guadaña.

—Veamos, eres Mentita y… llevas dormido mucho tiempo—

—¿Mucho tiempo cuánto?—

—¿3 semanas?—

—¡¿Que?!—Pregunto impactado

—¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste?—Pregunto La Muerte—Te tropezaste y creaste un gas que hacia dormir a todo el mundo, y tu estuviste muy cerca del mucho tiempo, y te hizo dormir hasta hoy. —

—¡Pero si yo solo dormí!—

—Exacto, pero dormiste mucho— hizo desaparecer su lista y aparecer un libro y unos lentes—Las reglas de la Tierra de los Muertos dicen que todo ser que dure más de 3 semanas dormido su alma pasara a ser de mi propiedad, a excepción de los amos de los deseos, pero...—

—No por favor soy muy joven para morir—Dijo Mentita hincado y llorando

—Oye tranquilo me mojas con tus lagrimas—

—Dame una oportunidad por favor—

La Muerte suspiro tomo a Mentita y lo sentó en la cama.

—¡Cállate y escucha!—

Mentita se quedó e silencio solo mirando

—Como dije tu duraste dormido mucho tiempo, pero tambien despertaste antes de que pudiera reclamar tu alma, así que tú eres un caso muy especial, así que esto es lo que aremos, iras conmigo a la Tierra de los Muertos, pero no estarás muerto, solo hare juicio donde poder saber si me quedo con tu alma, es decir mueres o si vives. —

—De acuerdo...—

—¡Entonces andando, no intentes huir o lo pagaras caro!—Advirtió La Muerte

—De acuerdo—Respondió Mentita asustado.

Mientras tanto Bonnibel y Marceline iban camino a la habitación de Mentita.

—¿Cuanto a pasado?—

—3 semanas y me preocupa, nadie nunca ha durado dormido más de eso—

—Vamos, estará bien, apuesto a que al entrar a su habitación y lo veras sano y salvo. —

Al abrir la puerta ambas chicas vieron que La Muerte estaba atravesando un portal color rojo.

Bonnibel al verlo ataco

—Alto ahí— saco su pistola y le disparo, La Muerte sin embargo miro, detuvo los disparos y los desapareció en cientos de partículas luminosas.

Marceline, voló hacia La Muerte y trato de atacar, pero ya había entrado, desapareciendo el portal provocando que Marceline se golpeara contra la pared

—¡Rayos!— se quejó Marceline tocando su adolorida cabeza.

—¿Marcy estas bien?—

—Si—

Bonnibel miro la pared por la cual escaparon y suspiro

—Se llevó a Mentita, murió por mi culpa...—

—No digas eso Bonnie, tu...—Marceline miro hacia arriba y vio algo que podría resultar útil para la situación.—Esas cámaras funcionan?—

—¿Que? si...— respondió sin animo la gran líder

—Entonces vamos a ver qué ocurrió, tal vez aun podamos hacer algo, vamos—Dijo Marceline animando a su amiga.

—Bien, vamos—Dijo poniéndose de pie sin mucho ánimo.

Mientras tanto La Muerte y Mentita caminaban por un sitio similar a una cueva la tierra era gris, se veían muchas rocas y una gran pared.

—Es por aquí— dijo La Muerte a Mentita.

El caminaba sorprendido, pero más que por el lugar en el que estaba era porque al fin caminaba sin paso torpe, al llegar a cierto punto del lugar Mentita vio un esqueleto de un buitre color rosa gigante, cuyas alas aun tenían plumas, de un tono rosa más claro que su huesos, y grande seria su sorpresa al ver que el buitre les hablo.

—Soy el guardián del inframundo como...—Se quedó mirándolos y dijo—Jefe es usted, pase por favor—

—Buen trabajo guardián—

Entraron y Mentita pregunto

—¿A dónde vamos?—

—A mi castillo—.

—¿Para que ahí?—

—Para decidir tú destino—

Mentita al escuchar eso se asustó y continúo caminando en silencio. Algunos esqueletos curiosos querían acercarse y ver a Mentita, pero al ver que iba acompañado de La Muerte ni se acercaban.

Bonnibel Marceline y Gumbald veían lo que la cámara de seguridad había grabado, quedándose Bonnibel atónita.

—¿No entiendo, quien es ese?—

Gumbald se quedó en silencio y le dijo a su sobrina.

—Es La Muerte—

—¿Que?—

—Así es, lo conozco porque era muy común verlo durante la guerra de perros y lluviacornios—

Bonnibel se quedó impactada, no sabía que decir

—Mentita a muerto, por culpa de un experimento mío—Se recargo en la pared y cayó al piso.

—No te sientas mal, el gas fue solo un accidente—

—Pero yo lo estaba creando, es mi culpa—

—Pero tal vez Mentita aún está vivo, La Muerte no cobro su alma, aún podemos hacer algo—

—¿Y que?—

Marceline se quedó pensando y dijo

—Bonnie, ¿acaso nunca te conté de Schwabl mi perro?—

—Si, lo reviviste—

—Si, bueno no, mas bien lo salve de las fauces de la muerte, y fue con un conjuro que había en un libro que le robe a los magos, y recuerdo que ahí había un hechizo para ir a la Tierra de los Muertos, —

—¿De verdad?—

—Si, iré por él, si quieren vallan preparándose para el viaje—

—De acuerdo. —

Todos se retiraron en una dirección diferente.

En la Tierra de los Muertos Mentita y La Muerte llegaron al castillo, donde La Muerte dijo

—Antes de proceder a tu juicio, rastrillare mi jardín—

—¿Por qué?—

—No puedo hacer juicios si mi jardín esta desordenado, des equilibra mi energía vital. —Dijo sentándose en posición de flor de loto y meditando.

Mentita al ver que La Muerte no le prestaba atención, decidió rastrillar el jardín como pudo, después de todo él había sido creado para ser un mayordomo.

La Muerte al abrir los ojos, vio que su jardín estaba en perfecto orden, las líneas en la tierra eran perfectas.

—¿Qué es esto?—

—Pues en lo que tu meditabas yo puse en orden tu jardín y...—

La Muerte levanto a Mentita y le dijo me encanta como quedo, los círculos están perfectos, más que los que yo hago—

—¿De verdad?— pregunto Mentita sorprendido.

—Si. — La Muerte miro su batería

—Oye, quería preguntarte, ¿tocas algún instrumento?—

—No—

—Entonces escoge uno y te enseñare—

La Muerte tomo su batería y espero a Mentita, que tomo una trompeta y La Muerte pregunto

—¿Listo?—

—Eso creo—

La Muerte empezó a tocar la batería, mientras que Mentita soplaba pero no lograba hacer que sonara. Soplaba con tanta fuerza sin éxito que la trompeta salió disparada y golpeo la pared de madera de los instrumentos, ero con tan buena suerte que, este cayo hacia atrás y los instrumentos cayeron en forma ordenada y sonaron como una canción de estilo rock.

Mentita estaba muy apenado, pero La Muerte estaba incrédula.

—Lo siento mucho—

—De que hablas fue increíble, tocaste todos esos instrumentos de un solo movimiento ¡y lo hiciste genial!—

—Pero yo...—

—Fue genial, hazlo otra vez— chasqueo los dedos y la pared volvió a la normalidad. Mentita estaba confundido pero La Muerte le dio la trompeta y se sentó en su batería y empezó a tocar

—Estoy listo—

Mentita voy la trompeta y volvió a intentar tocarla.

Marceline llego al castillo preparada con su bajo-hacha y el Enchiridion, Bonnibel por su parte preparo sus pistolas de rayos y Gumbald afilo su hacha, Bonnibel estaba en el laboratorio solo esperando a Marceline para preparar la poción o lo que fuera necesario

—Bonnibel, aquí traje el libro—

—Genial, ¿y hay algo para entrar a la Tierra de los Muertos?—

Marceline abrió el libro en la página con el separador. Y respondió

—Si pero...—

La gran líder tomo el libro y lo vio, primero sonriente, y después paso a la incredulidad

—¿!Que!?—

—¿Qué ocurre?—Pregunto Gumbald

—¡Esto no puede ser un hechizo de verdad!— dijo Bonnibel mostrando el libro a su tío quien leyó

—Para ir a la Tierra de los Muertos tómense de las manos todos aquellos quienes planean entrar y juntos miren a una esquina y junte los ojos haciendo bizcos—

Gumbald contuvo la risa y Bonnibel dijo

—¿Tengo lo mejor en ciencia y solo tengo que cruzar los ojos?— decía molesta.

—Bonnibel, escucha, desconfiaría de este libro pero de verdad me ayudo a salvar a Schwabl—

Bonnibel se controló y dijo

—Confió en ti—

Todos se tomaron de las manos y miraron a la esquina haciendo viscos, abriéndose un portal de color rojo.

—Andando—

Entraron y estaban sobre una roca flotando.

—¿Alguna idea de donde podría estar La Muerte o de donde podría estar Mentita?—

La chica vampiro miro el Enchiridion

Aquí hay una imagen y muestra un castillo de color blanco muy brillante.

Marceline voló para tener una mejor visión.

—Bonnie en aquella dirección se alcanza a ver una fuerte luz. —

—Entonces debemos ir allá—

Marceline se transformó en murciélago y permitió a Gumbald y a la gran líder subir.

Aun cuando estaba el guardián del inframundo gracias a Marceline no hubo necesidad de pasar por la puerta del inframundo,

—¡Oigan ustedes! ¡No está permitido volar a los visitantes!—

El trio lo ignoro, y el suspiro

—Nadie me respeta. —

Mientras tanto Mentita aventó un violín a la pared haciendo que se callera todo haciendo otra canción pero esta vez se escuchaba algo tropical.

La Muerte y Mentita estaban riendo.

—No sé cómo lo haces pero tu música es genial—Dijo La Muerte.

—Si, ahora aventare el triángulo a ver que estilo de música sale—

—Buena idea— La Muerte estuvo a punto de chasquear sus dedos pero un disparo en el suelo muy cerca de él lo impidió.

—Alto ahí devuélvenos a Mentita. —

Dijo Bonnibel desde el aire aun sobre Marceline, ella aterrizo y todos se pusieron en posición de ataque.

—¡Gran líder!— exclamó Mentita.

—¿La conoces?—

—Si, soy su mayordomo en el dulce reino—

—Entonces sígueme la corriente— dijo La Muerte a Mentita guiñándole un ojo.

—¿Que quieren ustedes? Los vivos no pueden estar aquí sin mi autorización—

—¡Entonces devuélvenos a Mentita!—

Y empezaron a atacar a La Muerte, Marceline voló y trato de golpearlo con su hacha pero ni siquiera toco a La Muerte.

Bonnibel por su parte el disparo y con un movimiento de su mano La Muerte deshizo el ataque.

Y Gumbald corrió para atacarlo con su hacha pero La Muerte solo lo vio se hizo a un lado y metió el pie haciendo que Gumbald se tropezara.

La gran líder corrió hacia el veterano.

—¿Tío estas bien?—

—Ustedes no pueden derrotarme, soy la misma Muerte, atreverse a entrar aquí vivo sin mi autorización ¡tiene un precio muy alto!—

Empezó a reírse e hizo aparecer una jaula de energía roja alrededor del trio.

—Yo me encargo—Dijo Marceline, tomo su hacha y le dio varios golpes a la jaula pero fue en vano. La Muerte se acercó a la jaula con su guadaña y les dijo

—Tomare ahora sus almas... aunque, hay una solución—

La Muerte apareció en junto a su batería, chasque los dedos haciendo desaparecer la jaula y dijo

—Y logran vencerme en una batalla musical, los perdonare, y liberare a Mentita, si no, me quedo con sus almas, así que decidan ¿quién peleara contra mí?—

—Yo— dijo Marceline segura de sí misma

—Escoge tu instrumento—

—No lo necesito— respondió mostrando su hacha y tocándola.

—Al fin una batalla con alguien a mi nivel—

Ambos empezaron a tocar, La Muerte era muy rápida gracias al doble pedal en el bombo y Marceline ponía ritmos muy pegajosos con su bajo, en conjunto hacían una canción muy buena. Bonnibel aprovecho y fue con Mentita

—¿Me alegro verte al fin, lamento tanto mi experimento, estas bien?—

—Si gran líder—

—Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, ve con mi tío y salgan tú y el de aquí—

Mentita se sorprendió ante lo que Bonnibel le decía y le pregunto

—¿Pero por qué? La Muerte es una persona realmente agradable—

—Mentita...—

La Muerte y Marceline dejaron de tocar, ambos se estaban encarando y respiraban agitados.

—Mentita, te concedo a ti el privilegio de que decidas quien gano esta batalla musical.

Mentita se quedó sin saber que decir, además de que habían tocado genial ambos, lo tenía difícil, por un lado la gran líder lo había creado y le guardaba respeto y aprecio por el hecho de ser ella su creadora, pero La Muerte de verdad le había caído muy bien, descubrió que "La Muerte no es tan aterradora como dicen"

—Yo...— tomo su cabeza y empezó a temblar—Yo... escojo... a...—

Todos estaban a la expectativa de la respuesta de Mentita.

—¡Empate!—

—¿Qué?—Dijeron al unísono

—¡Yo no puedo!—Dijo tirado en el piso

—Gran líder la respeto, pero La Muerte es genial, y Muerte, fue genial tocar música contigo pero soy el mayordomo de la gran líder... ¡y ambos tocan genial!—

Dijo rompiendo en llanto

Todos se voltearon a ver y La Muerte hablo con Mentita.

—Vamos, no te sientas mal, tú has decidido que es empate, por lo tanto ellos conservaran su vida, y en cuanto a ti, tú decidirás que quieres, si quedarte aquí o regresar con ellos—

Mentita se levantó y pensó

—Muerte, fue genial este día pero de verdad desearía volver al dulce reino, pero me gustaría también venir de visita algún día. —

—Entonces no se hable más— La Muerte miro al trio conformado por Gumbald Marceline y Bonnibel y dijo a Marceline

—Eres una bajista genial, espero volver a tocar contigo otro día— y de sus ojos salió una luz roja, pero para ellos todo se puso negro. Cuando se dieron cuenta

Estaban en el laboratorio, justo en la esquina por donde entraron, parecía que habían despertado de un sueño.

—¿Que estamos haciendo aquí? ¿Y Mentita?— pregunto Bonnibel con desesperación

—Aquí estoy gran líder—

—¡Mentita!—Exclamo alegre -Espero y puedas perdonarme por hacer el gas-

—No se preocupe, sé que era necesario para proteger el reino. —

Bonnibel se sorprendió de la forma tan propia con la que hablo su mayordomo.

—Que ocurrió despues de que salieramos de la tierra de los muertos—

—Nada importante dijo Mentita con una sonrisa—

De acuerdo, entonces ven al comedor, seguro tienes hambre después de dormir tanto—

—Por su puesto gran líder, la alcanzo en unos instantes—

Todos salieron del laboratorio, y Mentita al quedarse solo abrió un portal, y vio a La Muerte de quien se despidió agitando su mano. Luego se cerró el portal y La Muerte vio un hueso de manzana en el suelo.

—¿Le dio una manzana de conocimiento oculto a Mentita?— pregunto el guardián del inframundo

—Si, demostró ser digno de ello, además así podrá venir a visitarme cuando desee— La Muerte suspiro y dijo

—En fin, sigue vigilando la entrada—

—A la orden señor. —

 **Continuara…**

* * *

Y así es como mentita se convirtió en amigo de la muerte, y obtuvo sus poderes oscuros… o al menos eso creo yo, jaja. Nos vemos hasta la próxima.

 **Reviews** :

axel: Me gusta porque hacen bonita pareja, son personajes con bastante historia que no conocemos, "casi" de la misma edad, son personajes tan parecidos pero a la vez tan diferentes. Y por enésima vez, yo sé lo que dijo Olivia Olson del Bubbline y el tweet que publico después, que solo bromeó con los asistentes de la firma de libros pero no importa, incluso lo que pase al final de la serie (2018 RIP) podrían quedarse ellas en una relación con otros personajes, no me importa, ni hablar Bubbline no fue canon nunca ni lo será porque ese el final de la serie ¡No importa! Yo las seguiré shipeando porque me gusta imaginarlas como pareja, sea falsa o no, es más aunque por algún lejano motivo alguna de ellas quedara, incluso con otra mujer yo seguiría prefiriendo el Bubbline, además estoy consciente de los puntos en contra de la pareja, justo por eso el fanfic está abordado desde la amistad, para mantener la esencia de la serie, dejando todo ambiguo.

 **Redes Sociales:**

Tumblr: elizebright

Ask: / ElizeBright

Twitter: Elize_Bright


	10. Episodio 10

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Hora de Aventura son marcas registradas y no son de mi propiedad, todos los derechos pertenecen a _Cartoon Network_ y demás empresas asociadas. Esta historia fue basada en diversos medios de la franquicia y fue elaborada por diversión sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **El campeón**

Los banana guardias estaban vitoreando a un ladrón que tomo rocas de una tienda de rocas. El ladrón corría y corría lo tenía fácil los banana guardias le aplaudían en vez de intentar capturarlo, lo cual hacia su escape muy sencillo, pero debía apresurarse antes de que ellos aparecieran, tenían la fama de que eran sanguinarios, de que eran temibles, terribles, ellos hacían el trabajo que se supone los banana guardias, debían hacer. Los policías de elite, creados cada uno por la mismísima gran líder del dulce reino.

Lo estaba logrando, se había salido con la suya el botín seria todo para él, el ladrón estaba ya pensando en su jugoso botín cuando un policía de elite apareció, lo miro y lo corto en varios pedazos con su espada. Enfundo su espada y siguió patrullando como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Llego el anochecer al dulce reino y ese mismo policía de elite, fue al lugar al que siempre iba después de su jornada de trabajo, a la arena de peleas de policías de elite, donde no solo era un competidor habitual, si no que era el mismísimo campeón de las peleas con espadas y esa noche pelearía por retener el título.

Había ganado y en solo unos instantes como siempre, el disfruto de la gloria esa noche, porque al día siguiente debía estar patrullando y no mostrar signos de que era un peleador si no un protector de las leyes del dulce reino.

Al día siguiente una gran cantidad de dulce gente sea había reunido en el cuartel general de los banana guardias, y todos pedían lo mismo.

—Queremos que la princesa nos escuche —Decía la gente.

—Estos policías abusan de su poder—

—Cortan a todos los delincuentes—

—Delincuentes menos, ¿Qué tiene de malo? — pregunto Gumbald, que había ido para supervisar el cuartel

—Que muchos de ellos, fueron sentenciados por delitos pequeños tirar basura muy insignificantes—

Gumbald escuchaba las quejas sobre los policías de elite pero no se daba abasto, eran muchos los quejantes y al parecer, a pesar de que habían algunos banana guardias en el cuartel, solo estaba el para atender. Cansado de todo el alboroto Gumbald exploto

—¡SILENCIO!— Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio por el miedo que les provoco Gumbald con su estremecedor grito—Escúchenme todos, le comunicare todas sus quejas y ella decidirá qué hacer. —

sin más que decir, Gumbald se retiró dejando a la turba que continuo exigiendo una solución a los policías e elite, Gumbald sabía que su sobrina había salido con Marceline y no volvería hasta dentro de un rato, así que busco a Chiclebot hasta que lo encontró patrullando por ahí.

—Chiclebot!—

El robot vio al veterano, fue hacia el e hizo el saludo militar

—A la orden, comandante—

—En descanso. Escucha, llegaron muchas quejas de los ciudadanos diciendo que los policías de—Elite usan mucha violencia. ¿Qué puedes decir de esto?—

—Solo cumplo con mi trabajo, así me programo la gran líder. —

Gumbald se quedó pensando por unos segundos y dijo.

—Escucha, tendré que informar de esto a Bonnibel cuando vuelva, pero quería avisarte para que ya no usen fuerza excesiva con la dulce gente y ya no hayan más quejas, porque van conmigo y me vuelven loco—

—Intentaremos dejar la violencia, pero no creo que podamos, está en nuestra programación—

—Bien, hagan todo lo posible, y adviértele a los demás. Puedes retirarte. —

—A la orden comandante—

Chiclebot se retiró y Gumbald hizo lo mismo, después de unas horas Bonnibel y Marceline regresaron al reino. Bonnibel caminaba y Marceline flotaba, y Se veían bastante felices

—No sabía que eras tan buena en el karaoke—

—Ni yo, lamento haber pospuesto esta salida contigo, porque fue muy divertido. —

—Te lo dije princesa— respondió Marceline muy segura de sí misma.

—Bien, entonces te veré mañana—

—De acuerdo, buenas noches—

Marceline emprendió el vuelo a casa, y mientras volaba vio a varios policías de elite caminaban en la misma dirección, se detuvo a mirar, y aunque lo vio un poco extraño no le presto mayor importancia y continuo su camino.

Bonnibel por su parte, entro al castillo, y fue hasta el comedor, donde su tío la esperaba

—¡Tío!—

—¿Bonnibel, que tal te fue?—

—Bien, parece que tengo talento para el karaoke—

—Me alegra escuchar eso—Dijo Gumbald sonriente—Sin embargo hay un problema con los policías de elite—

—Que ocurre—Pregunto Bonnibel sentándose a la mesa—¿Algún defecto de fabricación?—

—No, de hecho hacen tan bien su trabajo que la dulce gente se queja de que los policías de elite usan mucha fuerza a la hora d atrapar criminales—

La gran líder se quedó pensando unos instantes.

Temía que esto fuera a pasar en algún momento, programe a los policías de elite para ser agresivos con el enemigo, pero nunca creí que llegaran a tanto. —

—¿Entonces qué harás al respecto?—

—De momento nada, estoy satisfecha con el trabajo que hacen los policías de elite a la hora de mantener el orden en el reino, hacen el trabajo que los banana guardias no hacen. —

—Al menos deberías comunicar al pueblo que harás algo—

—Lo hare, pero no voy a sacrificar a mis policías de elite sin pruebas, dije que de momento los dejaría así como están porque empezare a investigar a partir de mañana el comportamiento, quiero hacer un informe de que salió mar para mejorar los futuros robots. —

—De acuerdo, si la dulce gente vuelve a venir conmigo a quejarse les diré que has iniciado una investigación—

—¡Amen!—

Al día siguiente Bonnibel se asomaba por el balcón de su habitación con unos binoculares, en busca de actividad sospechosa por parte de los policías de elite. Ella veía que patrullaban normal, pero que no atacaban por atacar, tal vez era un mal día para la observación por que no veía a nadie cometiendo crímenes para disparar el comportamiento de los policías

Al no ver nada sospechoso cerca que la tienda de rocas, giro con sus binoculares para ver otra zona, pero se veía borroso, así que los enfoco y vio un par de colmillos.

—¡Hola princesa!—

—¡Marcy! ¡Me asustaste!— exclamo la gran líder sobresaltada.

—¿A quién estas espiando Bonnie?— pregunto Marceline que volaba cerca de ella junto al balcón cubriéndose del sol con una sombrilla.

—A los policías de elite— respondió Bonnibel más tranquila

—¿Por qué? ¿Defecto de fábrica?—

—¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste que los policías podrían dar problemas por la excesiva violencia con la que los programe?—

—Si...—

—Pues se cumplió tu predicción. —

—¿Y qué esperas para desactivarlos?— pregunto Marceline guiñando el ojo.

—Primero quiero ver si es verdad lo del comportamiento agresivo, porque también los programe para proteger a los habitantes del reino, además han mantenido los niveles de criminalidad muy bajos. —

—Si quieres yo podría ayudarte, pero vigilando, sino infiltrándome en los barrios bajos dl reino a ver qué descubro—

—Buena idea Marceline, ve y busca evidencia, yo seguiré vigilando. —

—De acuerdo— Marceline empezó a volar por las calles del reino, observaba cada guardia que veía pero no notaba nada extraño, después de volar un rato llego a la conclusión de que si quería encontrar algo debía estar al mismo nivel que los policías de elite, es decir debía andar por el reino y buscar con más cuidado. Veía a todos los policías pero no veía que alguno hiciera algo malo, todos patrullaban sin causar el más mínimo daño, empezaba a creer que la dulce gente exageraba las cosas, pero de pronto escucho un grito

—¡Soy inocente!—

Volteo y voló a toda velocidad al lugar del grito, donde vio que había muchos ciudadanos y constructores al rededor da alguien.

—Aun lado déjenme pasar—

La chica vampiro vio en el piso a un duce ciudadano partido a la mitad. Marceline lo miro y por radio contacto con Bonnibel.

Cuando la gran líder llego, la unidad médica ya estaba haciendo su trabajo y los banana guardias custodiaban al policía, aprovecho para ver a la víctima y preguntar a la unidad medica

—¿Como esta?—

—¿Fue partido la mitad, pero estará bien, solo es necesario pegarlo con saliva?—

—¿Qué bien, donde está el policía de elite?—

—Está bajo custodia, el comandante Gumbald lo está interrogando, sígame—

—¿Que no les advirtió Chiclebot?—

—De no ser violentos, lo sabemos, pero era un criminal!—

Gumbald suspiro y pregunto

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo?—

—¡Lo vi que tiro basura!—

Gumbald volvió a suspirar agotado.

—¿Qué ocurrió?— dijo Bonnibel al llegar y ver a su tío con el policía de elite.

—De que actuó de esa forma por que vio al ciudadano tirar basura—

Bonnibel miro al policía y después fue a entrevistar a un testigo que iba junto al ciudadano.

—¿Que ocurrió, es cierto que tiro basura?—

—¡No! se la callo barra de chocolate aun con envoltura y la iba a levantar, pero cuando menos lo imaginamos, mi amigo ya estaba partido a la mitad!—

—¿Tienes alguna prueba?—

—Si, mire—

Le entrego la barra de chocolate con su envoltura, estaba a medio comer.

La gran líder suspiro y le ordeno al policía que fuera al laboratorio y que permaneciera allí hasta que ella fuera.

—Tío, dila a la dulce gente que se disperse; ya no hay nada que ver aquí—

—De acurdo—

Unos instantes después de que Gumbald se fue llego Marceline

—¡Bonnie!—

—¡Hey! ¿Marcy, que ocurre?—

—Acabo de descubrir algo oscuro con los policías elite—

—¿Qué cosa?—

—Escuche a algunos decir que hoy habrá una pelea, algo de una defensa del campeonato, pero no supe bien de que hablaban—

—¿Una pelea? ¿Campeonato? ¿De qué estarían hablando?—

Lo que sea, continuare investigando, y te contactare tan pronto como descubra algo.

—Bien, yo iré a ver qué tiene que decir el policía. —

Bonnibel se retiró, a su castillo y Marceline se fue volando un lugar alejado del incidente.

Una vez que se vio ella sola, con algunos policías localizados cerca del área ella empezó a gritar.

—¡Auxilio!— y de inmediato se volvió in visible.

Unos instantes después aparecieron

Instantes después llegaron algunos policías

—¿Quien grito?— dijo uno de ellos

—Una llamada de broma—

—No deberían jugar así con nosotros, la gran líder nos programó para ser cosa seria. —

—Dejémoslo así, ya no tardan en comenzar las batallas y hoy es la defensa del campeonato—

—Andando entonces—

Los policías empezaron a retirarse y Marceline aun invisible empezó a seguirlos, pero de un momento a otro los policías desaparecieron.

—¿A dónde fueron?— pregunto la chica vampiro—, tendré que seguir a otros policías, seguro también irán.—

Empezó a volar en busca de policía, pero apenas los veía desaparecían, gracias a su capacidad de reducir la resistencia del viento con sus espadas, los hacía tan rápidos que no los podía seguir con la vista. Después de muchos policías vio que había demasiados cerca de un edificio viejo. Descendió aun siendo invisible, y empezó a moverse entre los policías, junto a la entrada había un policía roto, no tenia de la mitad para abajo.

Parecía un lugar de mala muerte, parecía mentira que esos fueran policías.

Entro al edificio y vio a cientos, miles de policías, estaban sentados viendo una pelea, que se llevaba a cabo en un cuadrilátero al centro.

Marceline quedo sorprendida y salió de inmediato en busca de la gran líder.

Pero cuando se alejó iba tan sorprendida aun mirando en dirección al edificio, que chocó contra alguien.

Se volvió visible y vio que había chocado con Bonnibel. Al verse hablaron n al mismo tiempo.

—¡Descubrí algo terrible!—

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos y se rieron

—Habla tu primero, no tú, ¡tú!— volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo y volvieron a reír.

—Marceline habla tu primero por favor. —

—¡De acuerdo, los policías al parecer tiene entretenimiento clandestino! ¡Pelean e incluso hacen campeonatos!

Bonnibel miro al suelo y dijo

—Lo sé, le saque la información—Respondió con cierta culpa.

—¿Qué hiciste Bonnie?—

—Lo desarme y extraje su unidad de memoria— dijo mostrando un microchip.

Marceline se quedó en silencio, por unos segundos hasta que se atrevió a hablar

—Andando, te acompañare siendo invisible por si surge algo. —

—Bien—

Bonnibel se cubrió la cabeza con su capucha y fue con discreción al edificio, entro en silencio y se detuvo a ver la pelea en el cuadrilátero, vio que quien estaba peleando era Chiclebot, y que había ganado la pelea, vio que le entregaron el cinturón de campeón también. Ahora comprendía porque el ejército de policías de elite lo respetaban tanto.

La gran líder miro y con mucha tranquilidad bajo la capucha, y acto seguido subió al cuadrilátero mientras todos aplaudían.

—¿Que harás Bonnie?—

—No me dejan elección. — respondió.

Una vez arriba los robots espectadores empezaron a cuchichear, Bonnibel pidió el micrófono y hablo.

—¿Se están divirtiendo?—

—¡Si!— exclamo el público.

—¿Les gustan estas peleas?

—¡Si!— volvieron a responder todos

—Entonces les tengo un regalo a todos, pero necesito que salgan de aquí y vallan al laboratorio de inmediato, es una orden—

Todos empezaron a salir y Marceline volvió a ser visible, pero Bonnibel tenía una expresión seria

—Cómo te dije aquella vez: siempre tengo la opción de desactivarlos—

Acto seguido la gran líder, salió y se dirigió a su castillo, donde había muchos policías esperando.

Al llegar a su laboratorio vio a su tío Gumbald

—¿Que es todo esto, que planeas hacer con los policías?—

—Desactivarlos—

—¿Qué?— preguntó Gumbald muy escandalizado.

—A mí tampoco me agrada la idea, fueron la principal fuerza que nos ayudó en contra de la invasión oozers, pero no puedo dejarlos así, son muy violentos, a este paso acabaran con todos en el dulce reino—

Gumbald se quedó mirando y le dijo

—Está bien es tu decisión—

Bonnibel ordeno a los policías que se formaran en una sola línea, e hizo que la mitad de ellos entrara a una máquina, mientras que a la otra mitad del grupo, los hizo mirar a una pared, sin embargo Chiclebot no obedecería, lucho contra su programación para mirar a la gran líder, y vio como sus compañeros morían aplastados y convertidos en un cubo de metal.

—Avance el segundo grupo— dijo Bonnibel con voz amable. Al ver que ya todos estaban en las planchas fue y presiono un botón, convirtiendo a los robots es un cubo de metal.

Al ver que su trabajo había terminado salió del laboratorio donde la esperaban Gumbald Marceline.

—¿Crees que hice lo correcto?— pregunto la gran líder a su tío.

—Solo el tiempo lo dirá—

Bonnibel pensó unos instantes y dijo

—Bueno, gracias a los policías la criminalidad es nula, aun cuando ya solo estén los banana guardias, creo que se mantendrá el orden en el reino— dijo suspirando.

Marceline al verla le dijo

—¿Vamos, anímate, no quieres ir al cine?—

Bonnibel sonrió y dijo

—Eso se escucha bien—

—¡Genial! ¿que quieres ver?—

—Algo que no incluya robots—

El trio empezó a reír. Sin embargo Chiclebot miraba la gran líder a lo lejos, se sentía traicionado, por su propia princesa, quería ir a partirla a la mitad, pero no podía, aún era leal a ella a pesar de lo sucedido, miro por última vez y escapo del laboratorio, a empezar una nueva vida lejos del Dulce Reino y de Bonnibel. Tendría que permanecer oculto, porque cuando ella lo encontrase, sería su final.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

Episodio basado en " _Rattleballs"_ donde la princesa se deshizo de todos los robots, de hecho aquí hize un esfuerzo por mostrar a la Dulce Princesa un poco más oscura, pero no tanto jeje.

 **Aviso:** Quedan 3 episodios antes de la pausa de la historia.

 **Reviews** :

axel. the killer: Lo se, lo deduje en en tu primer comentario como axel, encuanto a Mentita, no se sabe mucho de su pasado, asi que tome unas cuantas licencias creativas y sobre el Bubbline, no se que hagas leyendo mi fanfic si la pareja no te gusta.

 **Redes Sociales:**

Tumblr: elizebright

Ask: / ElizeBright

Twitter: Elize_Bright


	11. Episodio 11

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Hora de Aventura son marcas registradas y no son de mi propiedad, todos los derechos pertenecen a _Cartoon Network_ y demás empresas asociadas. Esta historia fue basada en diversos medios de la franquicia y fue elaborada por diversión sin fines de lucro.

 **Los porteros.**

* * *

El gran maestro constructor de caramelo estaba dirigiendo la construcción de los canales que llevarían el jugo de caramelo por todo el reino, ya casi estaban terminados después de tantos años. Él estaba revisando su plano, pero sintió una sombra atrás de el volteo y miro y vio que era un ser de color verde con brazos y piernas muy larga que solo hacías ruidos sin abrir la boca, lo miro y le arrebato su lápiz y los planos.

—¡Eso es mío criatura!— dijo el gran maestro.

Pero la criatura solo saco una llave la arrojó al suelo creando una puerta y entrando por ella, el ayudante del gran maestro salto para intentar entrar por la puerta pero desparecieron unas décimas de segundo antes.

Apenas se fue la criatura y llegaron otros constructores que lo perseguían, era obvio que les habían quitado algo.

Un día más de trabajo estresante para Gumbald, una vez más estaba recibiendo a una multitud de constructo denunciando al misterioso ladrón

—Sr. Comandante, ese monstruo se robó mi cuchara, pertenecía a mi abuelo— dijo uno de ellos.

—A mí me robo mi lápiz y los planos, son muy importantes, sin esos no podemos continuar construyendo el reino. —

—Escúchenme todos, lo comunicare de inmediato a mi sobrina para que tome precauciones—

Gumbald dejo a los constructores discutir y fue a buscar a Bonnibel que estaba en su laboratorio enfrentándose a una criatura como la que le describían.

—Devuélveme mi tubo de ensayo, si se rompe nos dormirá a todos—

Decía la gran líder mientras peleaba con la criatura.

—¡Bonnibel!— Gumbald saco su hacha para ayudar a su sobrina, pero cuando se había acercado para atacar la criatura esta con su largo brazo detuvo a Gumbald evitando que se acercase más a él y con su mano disponible le quito el hacha.

—No—Dijo casi llorando Gumbald

El portero creo otra puerta con otra llave y de un brinco salió por ella y la cerró al cruzar.

—¡Tío!, ¿estás bien?—

—No, se llevó mi hacha—

—Lo sé, se llevó también el compuesto somnífero de los guardianes de chicle—

En eso Marceline tumba la puerta con una cara demoniaca, su bajo-hacha en la mano y muy molesta. —

—A donde se fue esa cosa—

—Escapo por una puerta que cerro, que te quito?—

—Algo muy valioso—

—Bonnibel, esa cosa lo quito los planos del dulce reino al maestro constructor—

—Es terrible le di el único a gran maestro, debemos ir por y recupera nuestras cosas—

—¿Pero cómo lo haremos? esa cosa cerró la puerta— pregunto Gumbald preocupado a lo que Marceline tomo la palabra

—Alcance a quitarle esta llave de un hachazo cuando lo perseguí, pero no sé qué podamos hacer—Dijo mostrando una llave de color verde.

Bonnibel la tomó y pregunto

—¿Tienes el Enchiridion cerca? tal vez podamos encontrar más información de la llave ahí—

—Buena idea, ¡iré por el!—

Marceline iba a salir, volando por una de las ventanas abiertas del laboratorio pero la gran líder la detuvo

—¡Hey Marcy! porque no utilizas la puerta que dejo abierta alcanzo a ver tu cueva desde aquí—

Marceline se detuvo, y soltó una risilla avergonzada mientras rascaba su cabeza.

—Lo siento no la vi— dijo ella.

—Bien, en lo que tú vas por el Enchiridion, mi tío y yo nos prepararemos. —

—De acuerdo, aunque yo ya vengo lista—

—Bien, preparare mis armas rápido—

—¿Aguarda, ¿qué fue lo que te quitaron a ti?— preguntó Marceline al ver que Bonnibel estaba en el laboratorio.

—¿Recuerdas el gas para dormir?

—¿Habías dicho que ya no querías experimentar con ese gas?—

—Si, pero solo hice un poco para guardar una muestra y retomar el proyecto en un futuro, y justo estaba guardándolo en un contenedor químico y después ponerlo en una bóveda segura para evitar accidentes ¡cuando esa cosa apareció!—

—No te escuchas nada feliz—

—El gas se encuentra en estado líquido pero si sale del frasco sin el procedimiento adecuado habrá otra crisis de sueño—

—Entonces hay que apresurarnos—

Marceline, atravesó la puerta mientras que Bonnibel y Gumbald se quedaron se quedaron preparándose, la gran líder cargo sus pistolas.

Gumbald por su parte tomo una de sus muchas otras hachas, de repuesto que tenía en el castillo escogió una que era un poco más grande que su hacha favorita, el filo estaba pulido y la hoja era de color rojo y tenía un pico en la parte de atrás.

Unos momentos después Marceline llego con el libro

—Bonnie, mira lo que encontré—

El veterano y la gran líder corrieron hacia Marceline y vieron que en toda la página estaba dibujada a color la misma llave que consiguió Marceline.

—Tuvimos suerte, lee lo que dice la siguiente página—

Bonnibel tomo el libro y lo leyó en voz alta.

—"La llave maestra" creada desde el principio de los tiempos, por los extintos ancianos porteros, para poder volver cuando quisieran a su dimensión. Una vez fabricada le sacaron copias para todos los habitantes de la dimensión de las puertas, bajo la condición de que enriquecieran al mundo, ya fuera el de ellos, el de otros o ambos—

—¿qué rayos significa esto?— preguntó Gumbald confundido.

—No lo sé, pero crees que esta sea la llave maestra—

—Al parecer si...— Bonnibel hojeo y leyó un poco el libro hasta que de pronto empezaron a escucharse quejas a la puerta del castillo, el trio fue a la puerta del castillo y vieron a todos los habitantes del dulce reino reunidos.

—¡Queremos nuestros objetos más preciados de vuelta!—

—¡Nunca estaremos seguros!—

Gumbald utilizo su fuerte voz y grito

—¡Silencio!—

Hubo un silencio sepulcral

—Nosotros 3 iremos a recuperar todo con ayuda de esta llave—Dijo Bonnibel alzando la llave. —Tan pronto como volvamos todos serán informados, pero mientras tanto les pedimos que esperen por favor—

Volvieron a entrar al gran salón y cerraron las puertas del castillo, dejando a sus espaldas a los dulces ciudadanos aun inconformes.

— ¿Y bien? ¿cómo abrimos la puerta?—

—Déjamelo a mí— dijo Marceline un algo desesperada.

La chica vampiro tomo la llave de la mano de Bonnibel, se transformó en un mostró gigante, sin embargo. Unos banana guardias que custodiaban el gran salón, corrieron aterrados, Marceline por su parte arrojo la llave con todas su fuerzas al piso, la cual se partió y libero humo, una vez que se dispersó dejo ver una gran puerta entreabierta. —

—¿Como supiste que así se abría?—

—Bueno, cuando perseguí al portero, vi que así abrió la puerta—

—Buena observación—

—No hay tiempo que perder ¡andando!— dijo Gumbald

Al cruzar llegaron a una enorme esfera hecha de puertas, por donde los porteros entraban y salían, al parecer estaban en el límite de la extraña dimensión, el suelo por otro lado tenía el pasto verde opaco.

—¿A dónde vamos ahora?—

—Yo les digo, esperen— Marceline se volvió invisible y se alejó volando por unos instantes, al volver dijo.

—¡Es por allá! son cientos de porteros, están entrando y saliendo de aquí, y pude ver que traen muchas cosas de todas partes, pero las ponen dentro de unos cajones pero al cerrarlo desaparece, todo lo que echan desaparece.—

Gumbald se asustó al escuchar eso

—¿No creerás que?—

—¿Las cosas son destruidas?—Pregunto Marceline—Espero que no— dijo preocupada.

La gran lid se quedó penando y dijo

—No creo que destruyan las cosas, ¿Cuál sería el punto de robarlas y destruirlas? Debe haber algo más—

—Entonces mi hacha debe estar por ahí, y voy a recuperarla aunque tenga que acabar con todos los porteros—

—Igual yo, lo que me quitaron tiene un valor incalculable—

—Veterano Gumbald al ataque—

Bonnibel al ver la imprudencia que iban a cometer los detuvo

—¡Alto! ¡No podemos atacar sin un plan!—

—Nosotros tenemos uno, llegamos atacamos recuperamos nuestras cosas y listo—

—Disculpe Marceline la súper genio reina vampiro, pero olvidas algo, ¿que tal que tengan nuestras cosas como rehenes en algún otro lugar?—

El veterano y la chica vampiro se quedaron en silencio

—¿Qué quieres decir?—

—¿Qué tal si tiene todo en alguna bóveda donde solo están esperando a que hagamos un movimiento en falso para destruir todo de verdad?—

—¿Eso es ridículo que te hace creerlo?—

—La página del Enchiridion que esta previa a describir la llave—

Marceline se quedó en silencio

—¿Aguarda no leíste lo demás?—

—¿Que tu si?—

—Hojee un poco—

—Ni importa quien haya leído que, necesitamos pensar algo y rápido— interrumpió Gumbald

—Cierto, hay que ver el territorio para ver qué podemos hacer—

—Entonces andando— Marceline se transformó en murciélago y permitió al veterano y a la gran líder subir, llegaron a lo que tal vez era el centro de esa dimensión, contrario a los límites, habían muchas puertas en el centro.

—¿Donde dices que están los cajones?—

—Allá—Señalo Marceline una enorme puerta de piedra, con caras hechas al relieve y unos diez archiveros en cada lado y en cada uno una larga fila de porteros metiendo cosas de todo tipo. Bonnibel observo con cuidado, y vio como un encargado cerraba el casillero una vez que estaba lleno, sin embargo se abrió al tener demasiadas cosas.

El portero encargado hizo señas para que los demás presionaran la puerta mientras el cerraba con llave, una vez hecho abrió el casillero y ya no había nada.

Bonnibel dijo

—Las cosas no desaparecen por cerrar la puerta desaparecen cuando giran la llave. —

—¿Que sugieres?—

—¿Por qué los casilleros están junto a esa puerta?—

—Tal vez solo tiene mal ojo para acomodar sus muebles.—

—O tal vez sea la bóveda, Marceline, ¿crees poder romper esa puerta usando alguna de tus transformaciones?—

—Por supuesto que si—Respondió mientras tomaba otra apariencia.

Mientras tanto en el dulce región la gente se estaba impacientando, los murmullo seguían hasta que una gomita subió a las escaleras del castillo y tomo la palabra

—Estoy seguro de que nuestra gran líder está peleando por que todos recuperemos nuestros bienes más preciados, ¿porque no vamos y le ayudamos?— dijo alzando una antorcha.

—¡Si!—Respondieron todos también alzando antorchas o tridentes.

Entraron al gran salón del castillo y vieron la puerta.

En la dimensión de los porteros Gumbald y Bonnibel estaban frente a la puerta tratado de abrirla, con las llaves que dejaban caer los porteros al huir, y para evitar interrupciones Marceline estaba asustando a todos los porteros que veía, pero no intentaban escapar por las miles de puertas que habían, solo evitaban ser golpeados por una gigante Marceline.

De un momento a otro todos los porteros hicieron 2 filas al lado de la puerta y empezaron a agitar sus manos como si negaran algo, esto llamo la atención del trio.

—¿Que están haciendo?—Pregunto Gumbald

—No tengo idea.—

Justo en ese instante se vio que llegaban a toda velocidad los habitantes del dulce reino, corrían para atacar pero al ver que los porteros seguían haciendo esos movimientos con sus manos la gran líder salió a ver a su pueblo.

—¡Alto! Quiero que me digan que ocurre aquí—

—Hemos venido a ayudarla gran líder—

—Estas criaturas se robaron nuestras posesiones más preciadas, y usted hace el esfuerzo por recupéralas, así que estamos aquí para apoyarla. —

De la nada los porteros empezaron a aplaudir o a agitar sus manos como si estuvieran celebrando. —

—¿Ahora que ocurre?—Pegunto Marceline volviendo a su forma normal

Todo el lugar empezó a temblar como si fuera un terremoto, se pronto la puerta decodifico unas runas a letras entendibles revelando que decía

"No con una resta, sino con una unidad es que esta puerta se abrirá"

Después las caras dormidas empezaron a abrir los ojos y la boca liberando una potente luz mientras se abría la puerta.

—¿Que paso? No lo entiendo—Dijo Gumbald desconcertado cuando dejo de temblar y la puerta estuvo abierta.

—No con una resta si no con una unidad... ¡Eso es! Al venir todos junto a recupera sus cosas se unieron, todos nos unimos en busca de un fin común y eso es lo que la puerta pedía para abrirse—

Marceline voló al interior y dijo

—¡Miren! ¡Son todas nuestras cosas!— dijo señalando una gran pila de objetos.

Los porteros estaban alegres, sin embargo la dulce gente aún estaba molesta por el robo.

La fila para buscar las pertenencias ya estaba en lo último ya casi todos habían encontrado su objeto y vuelto al dulce reino, los porteros, sin embargo habían sido perseguidos, amarrados y puestos alrededor de la bóveda, algunos tenían los ojos morados otros moretones habías sido provocados por la dulce gente enojada.

Cuando el último de los ciudadanos se fue Bonnibel dijo

—Bien, tío recuperaste tu hacha—

Gumbald sonrió y levanto ambas mientras gritaba

—¡Veterano Gumbald al ataque!—

—Yo recupere el químico, y Marcy tu...—

—Este, con respecto a eso, no estaba aquí, recordé que lo tenía bien guardado en casa—

A Bonnibel le extraño escuchar eso.

—¿Y cómo es qué?...—

—¿Que aremos con ellos?— pregunto Gumbald refiriéndose a los porteros

—Si quieres yo me encargo— dijo Marceline transformando su mano en garra, mientras ellos la veían y temblaban

—No, no se merecen esto, los dejaremos aquí pero cerraremos su bóveda para que nunca más vuelvan a robar algo—

—¿No deberías princesa que tal si en algún futuro escapan y dan problemas? ¿Así como los policías?—

—Justo por eso debo permitirles vivir a los policías no les di 2 oportunidad, y ellos la merecen. —

—Como tú digas—

La gran líder con aguda de Marceline puso un enorme candado a la puerta y salieron de la dimensión, llegaron al gran salón del castillo y Marceline destruyo la puerta de un solo golpe.

Después de eso la gran líder fue a poner el gas para dormir en la bóveda de seguridad con la ayuda de su tío y Marceline para evitar cualquier problema.

—Ya está, iré con el gran maestro a darle los planos del reino. —

—Yo iré a afilar mi hacha eso estaba haciendo cuando me la quitaron—

—Y yo iré a casa si no me necesitan. —

—De acuerdo te veré otro día—

—Adiós—

Marceline salo volando en dirección hacia su cueva, y a medio camino se aseguró de que nadie la viera, y saco un oso de peluche color café que empezaba a tornarse color morado tenía las extremidades largas y un botón en vez de ojo.

—Lo siento pequeño Hambo— dijo abrazando al peluche—No permitiré que nadie más te vuelva a apartar de mi lado—Sollozo. Limpio su lágrima y concluyo—Iremos a casa y te daré galletas con mermelada—

Y continuo volando hacia su cueva feliz por que pudo recuperar a su viejo oso de felpa que Simon le había dado antes de convertirse en el Rey Helado.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

Episodio basado en el clásico Bubbline " _What Was Missing_ _"_ _cundo la princesa sabe quiénes son los porteros y como Marceline le recuerda que han causado problemas gracias a que ella los dejo vivir._

 **Una vez mas disculpen la tardanza, pero en verdad ya es final de semestre y estoy super atereada con la escuela :(**

 **Reviews** :

Axel: Exacto, uso mi imaginación para contar que fue lo que ocurrió antes de la serie, enfocandome en especial en Marceline y la princesa :).

Rupers: ¡Gracias!

runcatrun: jaja es que esta hitoria es de mas episodios y por eso tiene un ritmo mas rapido jeje.

 **Redes Sociales:**

Tumblr: elizebright

Ask: / ElizeBright

Twitter: Elize_Bright


	12. Episodio 12

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Hora de Aventura son marcas registradas y no son de mi propiedad, todos los derechos pertenecen a _Cartoon Network_ y demás empresas asociadas. Esta historia fue basada en diversos medios de la franquicia y fue elaborada por diversión sin fines de lucro.

 **El calabozo**

Marceline estaba tranquila en su cueva, estaba practicando la canción que tocaría para la inauguración oficial del reino, a petición de Bonnibel, así que no podía equivocarse. Iba a ir a ensayar con la muerte, pero tuvo que cancelar el ensayo, porque le salieron varias personas que debía ir a reclamar y estaban lejos, en una zona de difícil acceso, y no llegaría a tiempo, por lo que Marceline decidió quedarse en casa y practicar con su bajo ella sola.

Estaba en medio de su canción cuando escucho que gritaban su nombre

—¿Marceline? ¿Estás aquí?— grito Bonnibel

—¡Por aquí!—

—Marceline, que bueno que te encuentro—

—¿Que ocurre princesa?—

—Hay algunos peligros en los calabozos del reino, y alguien ha escapado, o lo ha intentado, y necesito de tu ayuda para atraparlo—

—Me gustaría, pero debo ensayar para la inauguración del reino. —

—Vamos, te saldrá bien, esta vez de verdad necesito tu ayuda— dijo Bonnibel poniendo ojo de cachorrito.

Marceline la vio y no pudo resistirse.

—De acuerdo, solo porque tú has dejado deberes reales para ir a conciertos conmigo. —

—No olvides también fiestas de karaoke. —

—Entonces andando, no hay tiempo que perder—

Ambas chicas salieron de la cueva y fueron al dulce reino, el clima estaba soleado, pero Marceline se cubría con su sombrilla.

—Es por aquí—Señalo Bonnibel cerca de la entrada del castillo.

Llegaron a un lugar del patio sin nada extraordinario, solo había césped de dulce, pero Bonnibel le pidió ayuda a Marceline.

—Ayúdame a mover esto hacia un lado. —

Movieron una tapadera de metal que estaba camuflada con césped en la parte de arriba dejando ver una escalera que daba al fondo.

—¿Que es este lugar?—

—El calabozo, aquí encierro a los que me dan problemas, o lo empezare a hacer cuando haya de nuevo crimen en el dulce reino, los policías de elite destruían a todo el mundo sin arrestar a nadie. —

—Te tomas la seguridad muy enserio. —

—Por supuesto, estos calabozos están diseñados como laberintos para evitar que los criminales de los niveles más profundos logren salir si escapan. —

-¿por que hay fosas con agua?- pregunto a chica vampiro deteniéndose a observar una de estas.

-cuando diseñe este calabozo, lo empecé desde el fondo hasta la superficie para dificultar el escape, así que para evitar, que los constructores tuvieran que salir de forma continua por agua, para la mezcla de cemento, instale un suministro en cada nivel que se creaba.- respondió Bonnibel-¿alguna otra pregunta?-

—¿Cuantos niveles son?—

—100, cuanto más abajo este el criminal más peligroso es. —

—¿Y de qué nivel es el criminal que se escapó?—

—99— dijo muy seria Bonnibel.

—Entonces tenemos un enorme problema—

—Creí que no lograría salir de ese nivel peri me equivoque, ya va en el nivel 50. —

—¡Bonnibel espera!— escucharon decir a Gumbald.

—Quiero ir contigo, yo fui parte de la derrota de ese monstruo, así que debo ser yo quien lo regrese—

—¿Seguro de que quieres venir?—

—Mi hacha y yo estamos listos—

—Entonces adelante. —

El trio empezó a caminar a través de los calabozos, Bonnibel sabía exactamente por donde ir puesto que esa compleja prisión subterránea fue un diseño de ella. El calabozo tenía en complejos laberintos, pero la gran líder sabia siempre a donde ir, incluso evitaba las trampas.

Después de caminar un rato, Marceline pregunto

—¿Y qué hizo este criminal?—

—Destruyo una cuarta parte del reino—Respondió Gumbald muy serio, seguía caminando

—Y fue mi culpa todo eso, lo encontré en el bosque abandonado, y me apiade de él, lo traje al reino, y nos traiciono, pero yo no sabía que podía llegar a ser esa clase de monstruo—

Y el veterano siguió mirando en silencio.

—Fue duro para mi tío—Dijo Bonnibel

La chica vampiro queriendo cambiar de tema le pregunto

—Así que 100 niveles y este criminal es nivel 99, acaso hay algún criminal en el nivel 100? —

La gran líder se quedó seria unos instantes y respondió

—Lo que hay ahí es muy muy complicado de explicar, demasiado, tanto que no tiene caso comentarlo, al menos no ahora.—

Marceline no queriendo verse muy entrometida dejo de preguntar

—¿Y dónde crees que este el criminal?—

La gran líder miro a la pantalla de su aparato y respondió

—No se ha movido mucho, está en el nivel 45 —

—¿Y de casualidad no creaste algún atajo?— pregunto Gumbald

—¡No! esta es una prisión, hubiera sido algo tonto haber puesto algún posible atajo—

—Buen punto.—

siguieron caminando y bajando escaleras, a partir del nivel 20, el calabozo se había puesto muy frio, tanto que en el piso se podía ver hielo, sin embargo al pasar del nivel 40 ya no era una gruta helada, era más bien un calabozo en ruinas.

—¿Esto lo hizo el criminal?—

—No, aun no llega a este nivel, esta así porque se ha ido gastando con el paso del tiempo, además solo le dan mantenimiento a los primeros 20 niveles— respondió la gran líder.

Marceline seguía mirando el lugar y siguieron bajando hasta que llegaron al nivel 44, un nivel antes del que se suponía estaba el criminal.

—Bien, hay que vigilar las escaleras y esperar a que llegue para emboscarlo así que prepárense.—

Marceline se quedó unos segundos pensando.

—Oigan, han hablado mucho de lo que hizo ese criminal, ¿pero cómo es?, ¿tiene colmillos? ¿Garras? ¿Es horrible?—

Gumbald estaba a punto de responderle pero vieron una sombra enorme que empezaba a asomar ce por las escaleras, al verlo todos se pusieron letra y empezaron a prepararse para atacarlo.

Gumbald tomo su hacha y la sujeto con fuerza, Bonnibel cargo sus pistolas de rayos, y Marceline se transformó en un monstruo parecido a un lobo.

El monstruo se acercaba cada vez más y más y todos estaban a la expectativa de atacar en el momento en el que saliera.

Esperaron y esperaron hasta que el momento llego el terrible monstruo, que no era más que una pequeña flor que levantaba su maceta para poder moverse. La chica vampiro volvió a la normalidad y Bonnibel le disparo y Gumbald le Arrojo su hacha pero Marceline creyó que se trataba de un error así que voló tan rápido como pudo y tomo a la planta en sus manos alejándola de los disparos y el hacha.

—¡Marceline! ¿Que te brinca?— pregunto Bonnibel enojada

—¿Este es el terrible monstruo?—

—No sabes de lo que es capaz—

—Pero solo es una pequeña flor, y miren, incluso da frutos— tomo un pequeño gajo que tenía al lado y lo mastico.

El veterano y la gran líder se quedaron mirando, ¿que le ocurriría a Marceline? ¿el fruto era venenoso y la mataría? ¿o acaso era radioactivo y mutaría de alguna forma grotesca a Marceline?

—¡Marceline escupe!—

—¿Pero por qué?— casi al instante salió un hoyuelo en su mejilla. Siguió masticando y después escupió lo que había masticado mientras tosía.

—Olvide que no digiero nada que no sea el color rojo, o la sangre—

—Marceline, es enserio, entréganos al monstruo, es una criatura horrible que debemos destruir tan pronto como sea posible—

Marceline con un poco de arrogancia ante la exageración de Gumbald y Bonnibel respondió

—Cierto esta criatura es terrible.— sin embargo no se dio cuenta de que la flor empezó a crecer, al hacerse pesada fue que se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien con la planta.

Al darse cuenta de esto ya era tarde la flor Se transformó en una raíz gigante que apenas cabía en el calabozo le salieron 3 bocas con filosos dientes puntiagudos: una en medio y las otras a los lados. La raíz de la planta se había alargado tanto, que podía estar de pie gracias a la expansión de sus raíces. Sin embargo la pequeña y carismática flor seguía intacta con todo y maceta sobre la raíz monstruosa, no hacia ningún gesto, solo sonreía como siempre lo hacía.

El monstruo le iba a dar un golpe a Marceline pero Bonnibel la tacleo para evitar que la golpeara

—¿Ahora si nos crees? ¡Corre!— el trio corrió para ponerse a salvo y una vez refugiados detrás de una de las muchas paredes del laberinto Marceline pregunto.

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿No entiendo nada? ¡Era una flor hace un momento!—

—Es una planta de hoyuelo, detrás de esa apariencia inofensiva se esconde un terrible monstruo—

Marceline se quedó en silencio y Gumbald le dijo

—Se cómo te sientes, después de que la traje esa planta de hoyuelo al reino la cuide desde que era un pequeño retoño, y un día estaba destruyendo el reino—

En ese instante la planta hizo un agujero en la pared en medio de Marceline y Gumbald.

—¡Corran!—

Huyeron y se pusieron a salvo detrás de otra pared.

—Debemos hacer algo—

—Yo soy la responsable de que se transformara, así que lo detendré.—

—¡Marcy espera!—

Salió de su escondite invisible y salió volando con su mano transformada en una garra, estuvo a punto de atacarlo cuando el monstruo movió un tentáculo y le dio un fuerte golpe a Marceline haciéndola caer al suelo.

Al ver eso Bonnibel corrió a ayudarla

—¿Estas bien?—

—¿Sí, pero como supo que iba?—

—Según mis investigaciones puede sentir las ráfagas de aire con sus tentáculos.—

En eso, el monstruo empezó a hacer a golpear el techo del calabozo, de tal forma que hizo un agujero y salió de allí

—¡Vamos tras el andando!—

Marceline ayudo a Gumbald y Bonnibel a volar para regresar al piso 42.

—¿Algún otro plan?—

Gumbald miro al monstruo y corrió hasta ponerse detrás de él.

—¿Tío que haces?—

—¡Tobby!— gritó Gumbald

—¿Tobby?—

—Así lo nombro mi tío cuando lo llevo al reino—

El monstruo giro y miro a Gumbald y soltó un rugido

—Mírame soy Gumbald! Yo te cuide desde que eras un retoño.—

El monstruo se quedó mirando unos segundos y acerco muy despacio un tentáculo a Gumbald

—No puedo creerlo, de verdad reconoce a mi tío—Dijo sorprendida Bonnibel

—Eso es, buen Tobby—Dijo Gumbald acariciando el tentáculo, el monstruo sim embarco de un momento a otro tomo a Gumbald de la camisa de franela y lo llevo a su boca donde empezó a tragarlo

—¡Tío!— la gran líder le disparo y Marceline con su mano transformada en garras ataco hacia una de sus bocas entre el ataque de ambas lograron vencer al monstruo. Este cayó al suelo y uno de sus tentáculos termino en una pequeña fosa de agua.

Tan pronto como cayo las chicas sacaron a Gumbald que tenía la cara llena de hoyuelos y las mejillas infladas como si estuviese soportando el aire

—¡Tío! ¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería? —Preguntaba preocupada Bonnibel, Gumbald agitaba sus manos hasta que escupió un líquido de color anaranjado, al expulsarlo los hoyuelos por toda su cara desaparecieron. Sin embargo Gumbald estaba sin aliento.

—Tranquilo tío, ya paso. —

—Ese no es Tobby, nunca fue Tobby—

Dijo Gumbald haciéndose bolita y balanceándose.

—Lo bueno es que pudimos vencerlo—Dijo la gran líder. Sin embargo el sentimiento de tranquilidad no duraría mucho ya que la planta se estaba levantando otra vez.

—Bonnie...—

La gran líder al ver la situación tomó sus armas y se preparó para disparar, pero antes si quiera de reaccionar la planta la tomó con su tentáculo.

Marceline reacciono rápido y arrojo el hacha de Gumbald cortando el tentáculo, voló y atrapo a la gran líder en sus brazos antes de caer y la puso a salvo en el piso. El monstruo volvió a rugir e intento agarrar a Gumbald con su tentáculo pero Marceline tomo el hacha de Gumbald y voló a toda velocidad y corto también el tentáculo. Bonnibel corrió a ayudar a su tío

—Tío levántate, debemos ponerte a salvo—

—No puedo... estoy muy triste.— respondió el aun hecho bolita.

Bonnibel suspiro y arrastro a su tío de un brazo asta atrás de una muralla.

—Quédate aquí—

—No pensaba moverme—

Bonnibel salió y empezó a dispárale al monstruo y Marceline lo golpeaba con el hacha, pero todo parecía inútil ya que se regeneraba de los cortes y los rayos de la pistola no parecían hacerle efecto.

Mientras tanto Gumbald pasó de estar acostado a sentarse. Miro la pelea y dijo

—Tobby!— suspiro— ahora Bonnibel está peleando contra el por culpa mía, nunca debí traerlo.—

En ese instante el monstruo hizo otro agujero en el techo y subió por el al piso 41, pero la criatura ya no deseaba pelear así que tomo impulso y salto atravesando varios pisos en poco tiempo, llegando a atravesar los 20 niveles congelados.

La gran líder y Marceline ya no sabían que hacer.

—No importa lo que hagamos nada funciona para detenerlo—

—¿Entonces como hicieron para detenerlo en este calabozo?— preguntó Marceline

—Lo hicimos que nos persiguiera hasta el bosque y en un momento volvió a la normalidad—

—¿Entonces por qué no intentamos eso?—

—Tal vez no funcione, y no quiero que esa cosa salga a la superficie— Respondió Bonnibel

—¡No tenemos otra opción!—

La gran líder suspiro y dijo

—Supongo que tienes razón.—

—¡Marceline! ¡Bonnibel!—

Se escuchó a gritar a Gumbald en lo profundo

—Olvidamos a mi tío—

Bajaron por él y dijo

—Creo que tengo un plan, mientras me digería no se regeneraba y pudieron destruirlo, así que me sacrificare, lo dejare que me coma y ustedes pueden atacarlo mientras...—

—Es peligroso para ti—

—Yo traje a Tobby al reino, debo hacerlo—

Bonnibel suspiro y respondió

—De acuerdo.—

Subieron hasta el nivel 10 donde el monstruo golpeaba el techo para seguir subiendo

Gumbald miro al monstruo y una vez grito

—¡Tobby!—

El monstruo dejo de golpear y miro a Gumbald

—No puedes ni siquiera comerme, nunca debí traerte—El monstruo lo agarro con su tentáculo y Gumbald continuo hablando—¡Ni siquiera pudiste destruir completo el reino!—

Al ponerlo sobre sobre su boca antes de dejarlo caer Gumbald tomo aire, cayo dentro de sus fauces.

—Ahora!— Bonnibel recargo sus armas y disparo, mientras que Marceline se trasformó en minotauro-demoniaco y empezó a golpear al monstruo, que se estaba debilitando, sin embargo varios de sus tentáculos estaban dentro de una de las fosas con lo cual parecía que los golpes no le afectaban mucho, hasta que en un momento, Marceline le dio un golpe abajo de su boca principal con tal fuerza que escupió a Gumbald y salió volando hacia arriba, Gumbald al caer trato de agarrarse de lo que pudo: la pequeña flor en la cabeza del monstruo. Por su puesto esta no tenía fuerza suficiente para detenerlo, así que termino arrancando la flor, pero de inmediato el monstruo se marchito.

Gumbald cayó en seco en el suelo,

—¿Que paso?—

Lo hiciste, venciste al monstruo—

—¿Yo? ¿Como?—

—¡La flor! es el punto débil del monstruo, sin ella se marchita y tú la arrancaste al caer, es por eso que la vez pasada lo detuvimos al entrar al bosque, ¡La flor se atoro con las ramas de un árbol!—

—¿Tú crees?—

Marceline tomo la flor y dijo

—¿Y si me quedo con la flor? Ya sé que es peligrosa, peri ya sabemos cómo detenerla así la tendré yo alejada de tu reino—

Bonnibel se quedó en silencio

—No creo que sea buena idea—

—Vamos, yo me encargare de que no cause problemas, confía en mí—

Bonnibel pensó unos segundos

—¿Estas segura?—

—Si además me gustaría algo para adornar mi futuro jardín.—

—Entonces puedes quedártela—Respondió la gran líder aun no muy convencida

—En fin ordenare a los constructores que restauraren el calabozo cuando terminen de afinar los detalles en el castillo.—

—¿Y a mí me puedes pedir unos paramédicos?— pregunto Gumbald aun en el suelo.

 **Continuara…**

Locación basada en el juego Explore the dungeon because I dont know! y en el episodio de "Henchman", el sábado se publica el último episodio se de esta primer parte del fanfic y luego unas vacaciones jeje lo más probable es que la segunda parte salga en el 2017 pero intentare no retrasarme.

 **Reviews:**

Axel: Buena observación, no sé porque tenía la impresión de que era café jajaja necesito lentes nuevos xD en fin luego lo corrijo :)

 **Redes Sociales:**

Tumblr: elizebright

Ask: / ElizeBright

Twitter: Elize_Bright


	13. Episodio 13

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Hora de Aventura son marcas registradas y no son de mi propiedad, todos los derechos pertenecen a _Cartoon Network_ y demás empresas asociadas. Esta historia fue basada en diversos medios de la franquicia y fue elaborada por diversión sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **La corona perdida.**

El dulce reino estaba de fiesta la construcción había sido terminada la semana anterior y hoy era la inauguración oficial, habían sido citados varios miembros de la realeza del mundo, entre los cuales destacaba el Rey Rodaja de Queso, que era uno de los principales aliados, el Rey Flama del Reino de Fuego, la condesa desayuno, entre muchos otros más, por su puesto Marceline también había sido invitada, ya que ostentaba el título de reina vampiro, y era hija del gobernante de la Nocheósfera, sin embargo aun cuando no tuviera el título, igual hubiera sido invitada por ser amiga íntima de la princesa del dulce reino.

Todos en el castillo estaban muy activos, no había nadie que estuviera sin hacer nada, los dulces cocineros preparaban la comida de la cena real.

Todos contribuyendo de alguna forma a que la inauguración del reino quedara perfecta.

—¿Donde están los decoradores reales? Debieron llegar para afinar detalles hace media hora—

—Te preocupas demasiado, todo saldrá bien y de acuerdo al protocolo—Dijo Gumbald su sobrina.

—¡Me tranquilizara tan pronto como vea a los decoradores!—

-princesa, debe de tranquilizarse, o su vertido quedara mal y tendremos que volverlo a confeccionar- dijo un sastre, mientras ponía holanes al vestido.

De pronto se escuchó que tocaban la puerta de la habitación

—¿Quién es?—

—Mentita princesa—

—¿Qué ocurre?—

—Los decoradores reales llegaron ya— dijo

—¡Gracias a Glob! diles que terminen de arreglar el comedor y cuando terminen revisa que todo quede perfecto—

—Si princesa, mientras continuare con mi trabajo. — se marcho

—Vez te preocupas demasiado—

Volvió a escucharse que alguien tocaba la puerta.

—¿Que olvidaste metita?—

—No soy Mentita— dijo Marceline

—Marcy, llegas temprano—

—Debíamos hacer pruebas de sonido ¿lo recuerdas? estoy aquí desde hace una hora—

—Rayos he estado tan metida con el trabajo aquí adentro que no recordaba que afuera también había asuntos pendientes— dijo la princesa agarrando su cabeza con desesperación.

—Tranquila, afuera todo ya está listo— así que puedes despreocuparte por eso.

—De acuerdo un problema menos... tío ¿los banana guardias ya están coordinados?—

—Sí, pero si quieres les daré otra revisión para asegurarme de que no se metan en problemas—

—Si tío, ve y revísalos. —

Gumbald hizo un saludo militar y se retiró.

—Iba a preguntar cómo te sentías en tu coronación, pro veo que estas muy estresada. —

—Sí, hoy tomo el poder de manera oficial en el reino—

—¿Pero que no eras ya la princesa?—

—No, era más como una líder. Con todas las responsabilidades de una princesa, este acto me reconoce como princesa legitima. —

—Bonnie, tu siempre has sido un princesa con o sin título. —

—Gracias Marcy—

—Bueno iré a prepararme también yo, te veo en un rato—

Los sastres terminaron de ponerle detalles al vestido., Bonnibel se estaba mirando al espejo, cuando entró una gomita sastre con una terrible noticia

—Gran líder, lamento interrumpirla, ¡pero la corona desapareció!—

Bonnibel se quedó sin palabras

—¿Que? ¿Cómo es posible?—

—Fui a buscarla en su laboratorio y no estaba—

—¿Cuánto falta para que inicie el evento?—

—Tan pronto como el rey rodaja de queso llegue a la ceremonia y se siente en su lugar.—

—Busquen a Marceline y a mi tío, los necesito en el laboratorio ahora mismo. —

—¡Si gran líder!—

—Mis queridos sastres reales, me temo que tendremos que dejar esto para después. —

—No se preocupe gran líder. —

Bonnibel salió rápido del lugar y fue a buscar sus pistolas de rayos en su habitación y fue al laboratorio tan rápido como su vestido se lo permitía.

Al llegar vio a su tío y a Marceline, tal como se los había pedido.

—¿Bonnie que ocurre?—

—El sastre me dijo que era una emergencia. —

—Lo es mi corona desapareció. —

—¿Qué?— exclamaron al mismo tiempo Gumbald y Marceline.

—Cuando me estaban arreglando el vestido le dije a un sastre que mi corona estaba aquí, pero no la encontró. —

—Exacto, tal vez no la encontró, y está por ahí, no hay por qué creer que desapareció. —

—¡Es que la corona estaba aquí!, ¡sobre la mesa de trabajo!—

—¿Porque habría de estar allí?—

—Por qué hace solo un día estaba trabajando aquí y me quede dormida y cuando me levante me quita la corona y el deje allí, y no he entrado a este lugar desde entonces. —

—Tal vez la dejaste en otro lugar, tu misma lo dijiste, estaban dormida, o medio dormida. —

Bonnibel un poco harta les dijo

—Espero que no estén involucrados en otra sorpresa como aquella vez que volví al reino. —

—No, para nada. — dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

—¿Me lo juran?—

—¡Si!—

—Entonces ayúdenme a encontrarla antes de que llegue el rey rodaja de queso!—

—De acuerdo, usare mi habilidad de rastreador, exactamente donde dejaste la corona y en qué posición. —

—Justo aquí, en posición normal. —

Gumbald miro a los alrededores y dijo

—De ninguna forma pudo rodar y caer, la forma de la corona no es apropiada. —

Siguió mirando hasta que dijo.

—Bonnibel, tu corona de verdad fue robada—

—¿Que voy a hacer ahora?—

—Déjamelo a mí—Dijo Marceline

Empezó a olfatear el ambiente y dijo.

—No hielo nada raro, aunque puede ser por los químicos que hay aquí, apesta a químico—

La gran líder miro hacia una esquina de su laboratorio y vio una cámara de seguridad.

—¡Ya se! vamos al centro de vigilancia—

Fueron tan rápido como la gran líder podía, al llegar los recibió el banana guardia jefe de seguridad.

—¿Gran líder a que se debe su visita? ¿Viene a comprobar las cámaras para la inauguración? Le aseguro que todo marcha sobre ruedas, que se lo confirme el comandante—

—Me alegra escuchar eso pero vine a ver las grabaciones tomadas desde hace 2 días en el laboratorio—

—Claro sígame—

Entraron al cuarto de control y el jefe de seguridad presiono algunos botones y se vio en pantalla que Bonnibel estaba en el laboratorio dormida.

—Espere adelantare el video...—

Se ve que la gran líder se levantó y dejo allí su corona, y el laboratorio estivo vacío por un día, el video seguía adelantándose hasta que de pronto se escuchó un zumbido muy fuerte y el cuartel quedo a oscuras

—¿Que paso?—

—El sistema se cayó gran líder, no hay energía—

—Veamos que ocurre—

Fueron a la parte trasera del escenario y vieron que el baterista estaba tirado en el suelo, y la muerte con su guadaña estaba junto a el Marceline al ver la situación pregunto

—¿Que paso?—

—Toco el micrófono después de tomar agua, y no se secó las manos—

—¡él era el baterista que conseguí para tocar en la inauguración del reino!—

—Pues lo siento, pero es mi trabajo—

—¿Ahora que haremos entonces?—

—Eso no es mi problema— dijo abriendo un portal hasta que la gran líder dijo

—Espera, tu tocas muy bien la batería, ¿no quieres tocar en la inauguración del reino?—

—¿Qué?— preguntó Marceline

—Se escucha muy bien, lo hare porque me encanta la batería y por Mentita, y por qué ella es una gran guerrera musical, iré por mis baquetas de la suerte vuelvo en un instante— y entro por el portal

—De acuerdo pero quien arreglara el sonido—

El portal se volvió a generar y la muerte asomo la cabeza y dijo

—Casi lo olvido—Chasqueo los dedos y el equipo de sonido se compuso de nuevo y volvió a entrar por donde salió.

Marceline escucho los murmullos que habían afuera preguntándose por el ruido tan fuerte, así que salió de tras del escenario y hablo a la gente

—¿Se escucha?—Dio unos golpecillos al micrófono. —¡Hola dulce reino!—Hubo muchos alaridos y vitoreo—Hubo algunas fallas técnicas menores que ya se resolvieron así que todo está listo para esta noche después de la coronación—Exclamo y levanto el ánimo de la gente aún más. Mientras la euforia estaba al máximo Marceline se hizo invisible y regreso atrás del escenario con el veterano y la gran líder.

—De acuerdo un problema menos— dijo Bonnibel

—¡Genial! Pero no hay que perder tiempo, vamos a buscar la corona—Dijo Gumbald.

—Cierto—

Volvieron al cuartel de vigilancia donde Bonnibel aprovechó para pedirle a una banana guardia que quitara al baterista electrocutado del escenario.

Al llegar con el jefe del cuarte, este los recibió con una mala noticia

—Gran líder, todo el sistema se reseteo, perdimos los archivos—

—¿Que?—

—Al parecer el sistema no estaba preparado para una baja de energía repentina—

Bonnibel se sentía estresada.

—De acuerdo, vigilen la coronación, después arreglare eso—

La gran líder salió del cuartel y Gumbald y Marceline la siguieron.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—

Pregunto Marceline

—Si, si solo el estrés de no encontrar mi corona... ¿cuánto tiempo falta antes de que el rey rodaja de queso llegue?—

Gumbald miro su reloj y dijo

—20 minutos—

—De acuerdo, aún hay tiempo, tío utiliza tus habilidades como rastreador, en verdad necesito mi corona. —

Gumbald saco su hacha y dijo

—No te preocupes, estoy en el caso. ¡Veterano Gumbald al ataque!—

Una vez más fueron al laboratorio y Gumbald estaba examinando todos los alrededores. Y Marceline intentaba encontrar algún olor que pudiese delatar al posible ladrón

—Lo tengo, encontré huellas— dijo Gumbald. Las chicas no podían ver nada pero no se atrevían a expresarlo, por una parte Marceline sabía que Gumbald le diría que él es un veterano entrenador y Bonnibel estaba desesperada por encontrar su corona. Gumbald se acercó al piso, y lo tallo un poco con las uñas—

—Son de un dulce habitante, pero no logro determinar de quien, apenas son visibles. —

—¿Sabes a donde se dirigen?—Dijo Bonnibel alistando su pistola

—Si, sígueme. —

Salieron del laboratorio y recorrieron gran parte del castillo siguiendo las huellas tal y como Gumbald lo indicaba, llegaron a la cocina, y buscaron rápido, pero no encontraron nada, las huellas los llevaban a muchos lugares del castillo donde buscaban pero nunca encontraban nada.

Bonnibel no quería contradecir a su tío pero el tiempo se estaba acabando.

—Tío, ¿estás seguro de esto?—

—Sí, puedo ver las huellas con claridad, —No parece que quien halla robado la corona huyera, si no...—

En ese momento llego una banana guardia

—Gran líder, el rey rodaja de queso llego, debemos dar inicio a l coronación—

—¿Que? ¡No!—

—Bonnie, tranquila, iré a distraer al rey rodaja de queso ustedes sigan buscando—

Tío y sobrina asintieron, y Marceline voló hasta la entrada del gran salón.

—¿Rey rodaja de queso?—

El vio a Marceline y dijo

—¡Eres tú!, ¿No vas a atacarme como lo hiciste la otra vez?—

—No, aquello fue una situación muy desesperada, nosotros...—

—No, descuida solo bromeaba, yo también me pondría de muy mal humor si alguien secuestrara a mi sobrina, o a mi amiga. —

Marceline se rio con nerviosismo y dijo

—Este... preparare su lugar. —

Marceline se hizo invisible y espero a que el rey caminara y extendió su pie frente al rey haciendo que cayera, sus súbditos corrieron a ayudarlo a levantarse. —

Marceline seguía invisible por si le hacía falta seguir distrayendo al rey, aunque tuviera que hacerlo caer hasta llegar su lugar.

—Es inútil, ya revisamos todo el castillo pero no está—

—Hay que continuar, solo queda ese armario, ya no veo huellas, si alguien la robo debe estar allí—

—Entonces vallamos. —

Corrieron al armario Gumbald se puso junto a la puerta y la gran líder apunto con su pistola de rayos.

Gumbald giro la perilla despacio, y abrió muy rápido, Bonnibel, disparo, pero solo le dio a un trapeador.

Corrió y busco, aventó fuera todo y busco tan rápido como pudo pero no encontró nada. La gran líder cayó de rodillas, y empezó a llorar.

—Bonnibel, no te desesperes... encontraremos tu corona, solo—

—Tío, por favor ve la realidad, alguien la robó y seguro ya hasta la fundió—

—¿Gran líder que hace adentro de ese armario?—

—Mi corona desapareció, tendremos que cancelar todo el evento—

—Gran líder, su corona no desapareció, yo la estaba limpiando—

Y mostro la corona

—¿Mentita porque no me dijiste?—

—Usted misma me asigno la tarea de pulirla antes del evento ¿lo recuerda?—

Bonnibel sonrió se puso de pie y salió a tomar su corona

—Con tantas cosas por hacer lo olvide—

—En fin, quedo pulida digna de una princesa, estaba llena de químicos, tendrá que cuídala más de ahora en adelante.

—Lo tendré en cuenta—

—¡Bonnibel hay que correr! ¡La ceremonia está por iniciar!—

—Es cierto—

—Bonnibel corrió con los sastres a que le pusieran los últimos detalles a su vestido y bajo al gran salón,

Donde después de muchos tropiezos el rey llego justo cuando Bonnibel entraba.

Marceline se volvió visible y fue a su lugar.

—Atención a todos, hace su entrada la dulce princesa—

Entra y se pone ante todos

Y Gumbald llega cargando la corona

—Yo la dulce princesa juro proteger al dulce reino y buscar siempre lo mejor para mi pueblo—

Gumbald puso la corona cerca de ella y Bonnibel la tomó entre sus manos y la puso sobre su cabeza y se sentó en el trono. En ese momento todos se levantaron y empezaron a aplaudir.

Los ciudadanos que estaban afuera del castillo también aplaudían hasta que uno dijo

—Miren, en la cima del castillo—

el ayudante del gran maestro hecho un líquido al árbol que estaba sobre el castillo y empezó a crecer, unos instantes más tarde empezaba a caer un líquido de color oscuro y empezaba a fluir por los canales de todo el reino, y todos continuaron aplaudiendo.

La cena real fue al pie del protocolo, Marceline se sentido al lado izquierdo de Bonnibel y Gumbald del lado derecho, sin embargo la chica vampiro tuvo que retirarse un poco antes para ir a preparase para el concierto.

Cuando llego vio a la muerte platicando con Mentita

—¿Estás listo?—Punto Marceline

—Nunca he estado más listo—

—Bien, vamos a dar un gran concierto—

—Será genial, pero quisiera hablar con Mentita unos instantes—

Marceline asintió y se fue a otra parte.

—¿Entonces pudiste cambiar la joya de la corona?—

—Si—

—Menos mal, tuve que tomar el alma del baterista para darte tiempo, ¡y solo tenía las manos mojadas!—

—Te comprendo, pero esto era un caso extremo—

—Lo sé, le daré trato importante cuando este en la tierra de los muertos—

—En fin, nadie sospechara de las joyas que abren los portales están en las coronas de la realeza—

—Fue una tu idea, pero el Lich volverá en algunos años, lo puedo sentir...—

—¿Cómo cuánto tiempo?—

—Cerca de unos 800 años. Y la princesa estará muy involucrada con su regreso. —

—Debería advertirle...—

—No, la joya la protegerá, además no hay necesidad de que lo sepa aun ¿o si?—

—Es cierto, dejemos que el tiempo pase, después de todo aún falta mucho. —

En eso llego Marceline y dijo.

—Ya es hora, ya vamos a salir al escenario—

Mentita salió y presento al grupo.

—Atención dulce reino, la dulce princesa ha traído para todos ustedes a la muerte y su banda...—

—Mentita, así no era—Reprendió Bonnibel desde la primera fila

—Lo siento, me confundí, quise decir a Marceline, la reina vampiro. —

Mentita salió del escenario y durante la pirotecnia, y la banda salió tocando:

 _A través de la ventana_

 _Te vi dormir._

 _El viento de la noche_

 _Transporta el aroma a durazno_

 _De un árbol, del que no todos pueden comer._

 _Creo que he llorado como una_

 _Niña grande._

 _Por favor no me apresures_

 _No puedo respirar_

 _Por favor, no lo digas,_

 _Tan solo una palabra tuya me haría_

 _Volar de alegría._

 _Y yo no quiero irme a casa aun_

 _Quiero volar por el gran cielo nocturno._

Durante el puente de la canción Marceline miro a la gran líder ahora princesa, que le sonreía y le enseño su pulgar arriba, acto al que Marceline respondió de igual forma.

Siguió tocando y toda la noche fue una gran celebración en el dulce reino.

 **¿Continuara?**

* * *

Este fue el final... de la primera parte del fanfic, aun quedan mas episodios que publicare mas adelante.

Creo que la ~relación~ amistad entre la princesa y Marceline llego a su punto máximo, en este episodio, y allí la dejaría yo, de no ser por que en la serie nos muestran muy claro que ellas se la princesa se distanció de Marceline por lo grande que llego a ser el reino así que el Bubbline se tornara "oscuro" por decirlo de alguna forma, en la segunda parte ya no es la construcción de su amistad, si no como decaen hasta distanciarse.

La canción es My first love de Mitski, algo parafraseada, creí que seria buena idea poner a esa artista por el hecho de que Marceline canto un cover de ella en "Music Hole"

Y la cancion llamada My first love... pues vaya no creo que sea nesesario explicar por que jajaja pero todo queda a su imaginacion :3 en fin me despido por esta primera parte y espero verlos pronto :D.

PD. Si, la princesa salió del armario :3 jajaja

 **Reviews:**

Axel: Lo bueno es que Gumbald es de chicle que si no se hubiera roto todos los huesos jaja

 **Redes Sociales:**

Tumblr: elizebright

Ask: / ElizeBright

Twitter: Elize_Bright


End file.
